The Legend of Zelda: Ascending Light
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: 100 years have passed since the previous Hero drove back evil. The great-grandson of that Hero has recently turned sixteen. Link embarks on a customary trip, but with darkness stirring it becomes more than a symbolic journey. With a 'tyrant' Princess and things not as they seem in Hyrule Castle, he must take on his role. Destiny can not be denied. T for violence, swearing, alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been a while. Sorry. I've had this story in my mind for a couple of years now, but never wrote it down. Well, now I am. Keep in mind that any similarities to other fics are purely coincidental, again, if any. I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

1

Beginning. The Capital. Resistance.

* * *

 _Hyrule, the kingdom chosen by the Goddesses. A blessed land. For as long as it had existed, every hundred years a great evil would descend upon it. Every great-grandchild generation would see the shadows fall and a hero rise. The heroes all descend from the Hero of Skies, the mortal form of the Goddess Hylia's chosen Knight. And Hylia started the Royal Family of Hyrule as a mortal. Once her daughter had reached a certain age, she became a divine Goddess once more and returned to the heavens, promising to watch over the kingdom that she had founded._

Now Hyrule has grown greatly. The current ruler, King Herbert III, had recently become mysteriously ill. Unable to govern, he declared his daughter, Princess Zelda, to be ruler in his absence. Princess Zelda was a kind, benevolent girl of sixteen years. For several weeks, the King was sick and the Princess governed with fairness...

* * *

It was nighttime and the guards were pacing the battlements of Hyrule Castle. Everyone else was asleep in their chambers. All seemed to be fine. But things were not as they seemed this night.

Sensing something, the Princess of Hyrule awakened. Something was wrong. She got out of her large, canopied bed and stepped onto the marble floor. She pulled a robe on over her long, white nightgown and slid into a pair of silk slippers. Once done, she left her bedchamber. Briefly pausing before the double doors of her sitting room, she opened them and quietly stepped into the hall.

The Princess went up four floors, up to the castle roof. There were no soldiers here. Sensing it stronger here, she walked forward to the center of the roof. Unseen, darkness began to swirl. Wind blew the Princess's golden hair. When her senses spiked, she knew that something was terribly wrong. Her blue eyes widened. Down below, at the highest level of battlements, some guards swore they heard a scream...

After that night, something changed. Princess Zelda was no longer a kind, benevolent girl. Overnight, it was like she was a different person. She began creating strict laws and sending the soldiers to enforce them. People who had once adored her began to see only a cruel princess. News spread to the other towns and villages slowly.

* * *

In one of Hyrule's villages lived an important family. There was no blue in their blood, though they were far better and well-bred than any noble. The Hero's family. Their house was no manor but was well kept.

''Link!'' a blond man called through the house. A moment later, a boy entered the room. ''Ah, son. Are you ready?'' he asked.

Link was a boy of sixteen. Golden blond hair framed his face, thick and just long enough to be put into a small ponytail, falling to the hollow of his throat, a half inch above the collarbones. His blue eyes were as clear as Lake Hylia on a sunny day. He was slim but well built, quite able despite his deceptively slight frame. He was wearing a green tunic with a white high collared undershirt, white leggings and brown boots. A green cap that matched his tunic was nestled on his head. Both of his ears were pierced, a small silver hoop in each ear.

''Yes, father,'' Link replied. His father wanted him to leave the village and enjoy the rest of the kingdom. And he was excited about it.

''Good. I think you'll have a wonderful experience. I sure did!'' the man said.

They both went outside. It was a nice looking day, not too hot either. The man walked up to his son, holding a belt with a sheath attached.

''Here. Many famous men in our family have wielded a sword at some point, as history will tell. This one has never been used,'' he said, handing it to Link.

Link unsheathed the sword, testing its weight. His father had, of course, taught him swordsmanship. The sword was nothing fancy but its blade shone in the sunlight, the tip sharp and unused. After testing it, he sheathed it and put the sword belt on, strapping the sword to his back.

''A fine sword. Where did you get it?'' Link asked.

''I bought it. But does it matter?'' his father replied with a laugh.

''In any case, I pray I won't have to use it,'' Link said.

He wasn't so sure he wanted to use a sword, what with the violence that entailed. His father simply gave him a grim look. And he was reminded of his supposed destiny. The great-grandson of the previous hero was destined to be the next. And he was the great-grandson of the last Hero of Hyrule. Hopefully he wouldn't have to be one.

Seeing that look on his child's face, the father changed the subject. ''When you leave, don't forget to head to Lon Lon Ranch to get yourself a horse. And don't worry, the rancher already knows you are coming. After that, you can go off wherever you please,'' he said.

''All right. I won't forget,'' Link said in his gentle, respectful voice.

''Haha! I think I told you that before, didn't I? Off with you! When my father handed me my sword, I was off running right away!'' his father said.

Link smiled. ''Well, I'm off,'' he said. He briefly embraced his father before walking out of the village.

* * *

Hyrule Field was so big! Fortunately, the ranch wasn't too far out. Link ran towards it, the unfamiliar weight of a sword on his back. He was very excited to start exploring the country.

Link ran into Lon Lon Ranch. Talon, the owner, had been expecting him, just like his father had said.

''Link! How are you?'' the rancher asked, slapping him on the shoulder.

''Good. Better, considering that today starts my trip,'' Link replied brightly.

''Ha! Family traditions are fun, aren't they... Well, then! Let me show you your horse!'' Talon said.

They went near the stables. A redheaded girl his age walked up, holding the reins of a beautiful Clydesdale horse. The horse was brown with black and white legs and a white mane.

''Link, this is my daughter, Malon...'' Talon said proudly.

''Nice to meet you,'' she said, smiling.

''Nice to meet you as well. That's a nice horse,'' Link said politely.

''She's yours. Her name is Epona,'' Malon replied.

Talon grinned. ''It's been a tradition for some time now to give the firstborn men of the Hero's family a horse named Epona. They're finely bred,'' he said.

Malon led Epona over to Link. He reached out and ran a hand through the mare's silvery white mane. Epona whinnied happily.

''She likes you already!'' Malon said.

''I suppose you'll be off now?'' Talon asked.

''Yes. Thank you for the horse... I'm not sure I deserve such a fine one...'' Link replied.

Talon waved Link's worry away. ''Nonsense.''

Link mounted his new horse and took the reins. His father had taught him how to ride. He gently nudged the mare with his heels and left the ranch at a leisurely pace.

Once he was out in Hyrule Field, he stopped for a moment, considering where to head off to. He decided to go to the capital, Castle Town. He nudged Epona again and set off at a fast trot. The mare was quite a fine horse, he barely had to direct her.

In half an hour, he arrived at the walled capital. He dismounted his horse and led her across the drawbridge and through the gates. Castle Town was large and bustling. Of course, when it had been named so many centuries ago, it was a town, but now it was a city. As he walked through the paved streets, he noticed that people were glancing nervously at soldiers. Link wondered why. Sure, the King was sick, but for what reason did the soldiers merit distrust?

As Link was pondering this, shouting interrupted his thoughts. Two soldiers were harassing a middle aged man. They started to beat him harshly. Most people winced and looked away. Others sent disapproving looks at the soldiers but did nothing.

A young man, probably about twenty-two, appeared and started to fight with the soldiers. Link was unsure what to do. He certainly did not want get involved in a fight with the soldiers but he didn't approve of them beating someone seemingly for no reason.

The fight continued on. Though the soldiers were trained, the young man was quite good as well and he drove them back. Both soldiers made a warning gesture at him before retreating.

Link walked up to him. He had wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a plain light brown tunic with darker leggings and he had a sword, which he now sheathed.

''Hey, you're new to Castle Town, right?'' the young man said.

''Yes. I just came from my village,'' Link replied.

''Ah. I see.''

''What was that all about?'' Link asked.

''Ah, I guess news hasn't really reached your village yet. You know how the King left his daughter in charge when he became ill?'' the man said. Link nodded. ''Well, for about four or so weeks, she was a fair ruler. But now, she's a tyrant. The soldiers all do her bidding and enforce her cruelty,'' he continued.

''What?'' Link exclaimed, incredulous.

''The lower classes are abused incessantly. Most people look the other way, afraid to go against the soldiers. But there is a group dedicated to removing the Princess from the throne. _We_ fight for justice against oppression,'' the man said, hinting that he was part of that group.

''So you're rebelling against the Royal Family?'' Link said, appalled.

''None of us believed that the Princess would become such a horrible person. She was always such a nice girl. But not now. You saw what those soldiers just did to that man.''

''That I did. I wanted to help but I wasn't sure if I should,'' Link said.

''I understand. And hey, you look like a righteous boy. Would you fight for the people? You can join the Resistance, of which I am the leader. We certainly need more people,'' the man said. At Link's hesitation, he added, ''You don't have to decide right now.''

Link thought about it. On one hand, he probably shouldn't get involved with a rebellious faction, for that would make him a traitor to the Royal Family and the country. But on the other hand, the ruler was clearly corrupt and needed to be stopped...

''I would be honored to join,'' he said after a moment.

The man smiled. ''What's your name, boy?''

''Link.''

''Well, Link, I am glad to have you with us. My name is Risbon.'' The two of them clasped hands. After the handshake, Risbon went over to the beaten man to see if he was all right.

''Thank you,'' the man exclaimed.

''What were they beating you for?'' Risbon asked.

''I made a comment about how badly the Princess is ruling,'' the man replied.

''Ah. Those cowards. Two against one was a dirty thing to do,'' Risbon growled as Link nodded his agreement. ''And hey, you are absolutely right about the Princess. You were brave to speak out,'' he added.

''I'll do it again. I don't care how many times they beat me, I will do it. I know that you lead the Resistance. Keep doing what you're doing,'' the man said.

''I will. They won't bring us down.''

The man grinned at Risbon before heading off, probably home to tend to himself. Risbon turned to Link. ''Come on. We should get off the streets. With me being the most wanted person in Hyrule right now, more guards will show up soon.''

* * *

Can't say much on this chapter or I'll spoil the plot! But things aren't what they seem. I'm sure some of you have figured it out. Shh. On a different note, I don't believe in reincarnation, so no, Link and Princess Zelda are not reincarnated in any of my fics. Link is descended from all the other Links. Badass Hero family, yeah! This fic does follow the canon Nintendo time line...but with my own fourth split added. This fic is on the fourth split. It's similar to the Child Timeline split where Oot Link warns the Royal Family...but this time he had to fight Ganondorf again, this time when he turned sixteen naturally (not in a 7 year magic sleep).


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I have up to chapter ten done but I won't post them all right away, of course. If I did that, where would the suspense be? Be warned that I did make my own characters. Without them, the story would go nowhere and I wouldn't be an author. I did take the time to give them personalities, flesh them out...and hopefully give them that Zelda feel.

* * *

2

The Amalgam. Meetings. Rest for Tomorrow.

* * *

Link followed Risbon to a somewhat poorer part of the city. They weaved through different streets and alleys until they came to a large building that looked rather unstable. It was made out of different materials: brick, stone, wood... It looked amazing but strange.

Risbon spread his arms out wide and declared, ''This is our headquarters. Anyone is welcome here.''

''Do all the members stay here?'' Link asked.

''No, we have safe houses all over the city. All of us wouldn't fit here. Come on in.''

''What about my horse?'' Link asked, still holding his mare's reins.

''We have a place for horses. Here, I'll take her.'' Risbon took the reins from Link and led the mare behind the building. He was gone for a few minutes and then came back. ''Well, then let's go inside. I want you to meet some of the others!''

Risbon opened the door and they stepped into a maze of clutter. Furniture was strewn about haphazardly. Doorways led into other rooms of varying sizes. The walls separating rooms were all made of different, random materials like the outside of the building.

''Heh, it's a mess, I know. We call headquarters the Amalgam for a reason,'' Risbon said with a laugh.

''Did you build this?'' Link asked.

''Yes, we did. We had to use all sorts of random stuff. I honestly don't know where we got the stone from. I think it was stolen.'' Risbon glanced around the main room and stepped away from the door, letting it shut. The sound reverberated through the building.

Hearing the door shut, a voice yelled, ''The boss is back!''

A moment later, a girl perhaps a year or two older than Link entered. She had hair of a metallic gray, the color of a sword's blade. It fell a bit past her shoulders; her bangs on the right were a bit jagged and two strands hung in front of her Hylian ears. Her eyes were also gray. She was wearing a burgundy tunic with a tan undershirt, tan leggings and a pair of worn, dark brown boots.

''Hey, Risbon, who's that?'' she asked.

''This is Link, our newest member,'' Risbon explained. He turned to Link, ''This is Ashlyn, who has been in the Resistance since it started.''

''Well, it's good to meet you. Hope you know what you've gotten into,'' she said bluntly.

''Oh, I think he can handle it,'' Risbon said.

Ashlyn shrugged. ''Hey, boss, do you want me to show him around?''

''Sure. I was going to do it, but if you want to, go ahead,'' Risbon replied with a laugh.

''Come on. I'll show you around the Amalgam of Clutter,'' Ashlyn said to Link.

He followed the girl through the chaos until they came to a doorway. Inside, the room was medium sized. Weapons were hanging on walls, stacked on the floor and in crates. There were spears, axes, halberds, bows, maces, pikes, hammers... And swords of all kinds, boxes of arrows and crossbow quarrels...a large collection of everything.

Ashlyn grinned. ''This is the armory. We steal stuff from the soldiers and wherever else.''

''This is quite the collection,'' Link said, awed.

She gave a dismissive headshake. ''No, the castle has a lot more than this.'' She led him out and to another door.

The next room was oddly shaped. Bookshelves lined the walls. There were tables with potions on them. Link noticed a spellbook on a table near him. A young man with light orange-ish blond hair and wearing ornate yellow and orange robes was sitting at one of the tables. He looked up when they entered, revealing hazel eyes. He was not a Hylian and so did not have long, pointed ears.

''This room is where the magical stuff goes,'' Ashlyn said. She turned to the young man. ''Oh, this is Lux. He uses magic and he's a bookworm.''

''Hello. I take it he is new?'' Lux said.

Ashlyn nodded. ''His name is Link.''

Lux stood up from the table, the robes he was wearing swishing on the floor as he walked over. ''Nice to meet you. And yes, as Ashlyn said, I prefer to use magic instead of weapons.''

''Pleased to meet you as well,'' Link said.

''Oh, Lux, where are the others? Aren't they usually here?'' Ashlyn asked.

Lux thought about it. ''I do believe they are still in the headquarters, although where, I do not know.''

''I see. You probably were studying too hard to notice them leave the room, eh?'' she commented. Lux flushed in indignation and she laughed before turning to Link. ''Well, let's go find the other magic practitioners.''

They left the room and navigated the maze of furniture to get to another doorway. This room had boxes of bandages and other first-aid supplies. There were some tables and a few small beds.

''This is obviously the room where we keep medicine,'' Ashlyn said. She looked around the room before calling, ''I know you're in here. We have a new member.''

A Hylian male about Link's age with pure inky black hair came out from behind a white cloth screen. He was wearing ornate gray and white robes with hints of black. His hair was nicely done and he certainly looked like a nobleman. He looked sullen and depressed, his strange orange-ish gold eyes held hints of tiredness and irritation.

''Link, this is Glurak. He serves as a healer here when he's not with the other magic practitioners. He's always got a sullen look on his face though, why, I'll never know. He comes from a noble family but hates the way things are going and was one of the first to join the Resistance,'' Ashlyn explained.

''Hello, I suppose,'' Glurak said. He walked up to Link, his robes swishing with his movements. ''Hmm. You have a lot of magic within you. Even though all Hylians are born with the ability to wield magic, you appear to be gifted.''

''It runs in the family,'' Link said.

''Ah.''

''Well, we'll leave you to your moping about,'' Ashlyn said. Glurak frowned at her in annoyance. ''Come on, Link,'' she said, starting to head for the door.

They went back into the main room. Risbon was sitting on one of the couches.

''Link! Ashlyn!'' Risbon called, noticing them.

Link and Ashlyn went over to him. There was another man near Risbon. This man had his light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a darker green than Risbon's. He was wearing a plain colored tunic with some armor strapped to it.

''Yeah, boss?'' Ashlyn asked.

''Link, this man is our arms master, Yost,'' Risbon said, gesturing to the other man.

''Hello,'' Link said politely.

Yost grinned and said, ''Hello yourself. And welcome to the Resistance. We need young people your age to fight for a just cause. There seems to be a shortage, what with the soldiers prowling around and striking fear in Castle Town.''

''That's for sure,'' Ashlyn said dryly. She turned to Risbon. ''Is there anything else to do today?''

''No,'' Risbon replied.

''Well, all we have to do is wait for suppertime. Who wants to spar?'' Yost asked.

''I'll go!'' Ashlyn said eagerly. The two of them went into another room.

Link sat down on one of the couches in the mazelike main room. As if on some cue, Lux came out of the magic room and Glurak came out of the medical room.

''Well! I have had enough reading for a while,'' Lux announced. He sat down next to Risbon.

''If Ashlyn was in here, she'd make a comment about that,'' said Risbon with a smile.

Lux nodded. ''Oh, I have no doubt she would.'' He started fiddling with his robes.

Glurak walked over and sat down next to Link, still looking sullen. They waited for the evening to come so everyone could eat.

* * *

Dinner had been announced at around five o'clock. Everyone went into a room with a long table. Risbon sat at the head of the table. Yost sat on Risbon's right with Ashlyn next to him. Risbon invited Link to sit at his left. Glurak sat next to Link, with Lux sitting next to him. Immediately after everyone grabbed their food, they started conversing with each other.

''What are you studying now?'' Glurak asked Lux, seeming more animated now.

''Well... I am trying out water spells now. I thought I would branch out from fire and lightning.''

''Ah. And how is it coming?'' Glurak looked eagerly at his fellow mage. Link noticed that as soon as they had started talking about magic, Glurak had lost his sullen look.

''Excellent,'' Lux replied with a large smile.

''Very good. Simply amazing!''

''So, how did you get into magic?'' Link asked Lux.

''Well, I wanted to study it. Very badly, actually. I was not born with the natural ability, so I taught myself,'' Lux replied.

Any human being could use magic, but all Hylians were born with the ability already. Now, humans who were not Hylian could also be born with the ability, it wasn't rare or anything. But even so, there were Hylians who were bad at magic, while there were self taught non-Hylians who were very good. Every human is different. Link knew this. But he was born with it, though he never bothered to use it.

''And you are good at lightning?'' Link asked. Magic came in different elemental varieties. There was also non-elemental magic. Electricity was a harder element to handle than most, which was why Link was amazed.

Lux flushed a bit. ''Well... I have not completely mastered it... I doubt anyone can truly master any specific form of magic...'' He took a bite out of an apple.

''You're good enough at it. Don't discredit yourself,'' Glurak said. He turned to Link. ''He started with fire magic, then he learned electricity.''

''I see.'' Link cut into his meat and then took a bite of it.

''Have you done anything with magic?'' Glurak asked.

''No. My father taught me how to use a sword, shoot a bow, ride a horse... Our family is mostly swordsmen... I never really bothered to use magic,'' Link replied.

''You should. I have a feeling you would be good at it,'' Glurak stated.

''Indeed. And Glurak here does not often say that to people,'' said Lux.

''Hmm. I might do a bit, I suppose. I am actually reluctant to use my sword unless it is necessary,'' Link said.

''Well, I don't use magic either. You're not the only one,'' Ashlyn cut in. During most of their conversation, she had been wolfing down her food and talking with Yost.

''Yes, but you just do not want to. A swordswoman at heart, that is what you are. And that is fine. I just do not care for weaponry myself,'' Lux said. He finished up his food.

''And there's nothing wrong with that. You're a damn good mage!'' Ashlyn said.

Lux looked surprised. ''Did you just compliment me?'' He turned to Glurak. ''She just gave me a compliment.''

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, I did. But it's a fact. You are a damn good mage. I find it impressive that you taught yourself that difficult stuff.''

Lux stammered out, ''W-well, not all magic is hard to wield... Forest magic is considered an easy element... A-and fire was easy for me...''

''The point is, to each his own,'' Glurak said. He paused a minute before adding, ''And there are people who are warriors and mages. There is no rule saying you can not do both, either.''

''True,'' everyone at the table agreed. After that, everyone started getting up from the table.

* * *

After dinner, Ashlyn walked up to Link. ''Come on. I'll show you where everyone sleeps.''

''All right.'' He followed her to an entranceway without a door. A long hallway stretched out in front of them. The hallway was not perfectly straight, it curved. Doors were spaced at seemingly random intervals.

''This one is Risbon's,'' she said, pointing at the first door on the right. ''He insists on having the first room so if anything bad happens, they'll find him first so we can hopefully get away.''

''That's commendable,'' Link commented.

''Yes.'' She nodded. ''And the first door on the left is Yost's room,'' she said.

''Are they brothers? Risbon and Yost?'' Link asked.

''Yeah. They are.'' Ashlyn pointed to the second rightside door, further down the hall. ''That's Lux's room.''

''Is the second left Glurak's room?'' Link guessed.

''No, that's Tancred's. He's not here right now,'' she said. She turned and pointed to the third door on the right. ''That's an empty room. So is the third left. The people who had those moved to a safe house. The spare guest rooms are in another hall.''

They went further down the hall. ''That's Glurak's,'' she said, pointing to the fourth left door. ''That's mine,'' she added, gesturing to the fourth right door. There was another door, near the end of the hall.

''And this is your room.'' Ashlyn walked to that door and opened it, leading him into a small, quiet room. There was a table, some chairs, a chest of drawers and a single bed. Link set his things down on the table.

''You could have one of the empty ones. But I think you'd want this one. You seem like a boy who likes quiet,'' she said.

''Well... Not really. It's just what I am used to. I come from a small village,'' Link explained.

''I was born and raised here. So... I want to see other places someday,'' she said.

''Same here. This is the first time I have been out of the village. My father sent me off today, for a trip around the country.''

''Oh. Is that a tradition in your family? I know several families do that.''

''Yes. Something like that. It has more symbolism in my family...'' Link said, a bit grimly.

She didn't respond to that. ''Well, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow,'' she said. She left the room, closing the door. Link heard her enter her room and shut the door.

Link began undressing for the night. He unbuckled the sword belt, placing it on the dresser. He then unbuckled the belt around his midsection, lifting his tunic up and over his head. He sat down, removed his boots then stood again in a fluid motion. He took off his white undershirt and then the leggings. Now he stood alone in his new room in just his undergarments. Link put on a white linen nightgown that went to just below his knees.

He got into bed and reached out a hand, grabbing the nearby candle and blowing it out. The day certainly had not gone as he had expected. But perhaps that was a good thing.

* * *

Since The Legend of Zelda takes place in the middles ages, I'm trying to keep things somewhat historically accurate, with exceptions, of course. Everyone usually wore nightgowns back then, hence Link's. Now, I also believe that Hyrule is a little more sophisticated: politically, socially etc, so women are equal to men and all that good stuff. God forbid I be sexist, since I am female.


	3. Chapter 3

I like being able to know what's in my characters' heads. That's one of the fun parts of being an author and making characters, yes?

* * *

3

Around Town. The Shining Sword. First Battle.

* * *

Link woke up around the crack of dawn, like he normally did. He immediately got up from the bed. Light was coming in from a window that he hadn't noticed last night when he had been shown into the room. He went to his things on the table and pulled a wooden comb from his supplies. He ran it through his golden hair, though it wasn't really unruly. Afterwards, he took off his nightgown and put on his clothes, strapping on his sword before heading to the door. He opened it and stepped into the hall, where Ashlyn was waiting.

''About time,'' she commented. He could see that she was joking, judging by the smile.

''Good morning,'' he greeted.

''You too. Let's go eat.''

They walked down the hall, coming to the cluttered main room. They bypassed the maze and entered the room they had eaten in before.

''Hey, good morning, Link!'' Risbon greeted warmly.

''Good morning,'' he replied.

He sat down next Risbon. Ashlyn sat across from him. Glurak sat next to him, Lux sitting next to Glurak. They started eating breakfast, Ashlyn wolfing hers down like she had at dinner before.

There was another young male sitting next to Ashlyn. He had tan, sandy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing brown robes that went about two inches below the knees with some armor. An axe and a sword were strapped to his back.

''Link, that's Tancred. He is both a mage and a swordsman, although he uses that axe too,'' Risbon explained.

''He uses earth magic,'' Ashlyn said, food forgotten for a moment.

''Hello,'' Tancred said.

''Nice to meet you,'' Link said politely. There was someone missing from the table. He had noticed it immediately but now he decided to point it out. ''Where's Yost?'' he asked. Ashlyn was sitting where Yost had sat last evening.

''Out about in town,'' everyone else replied.

''Oh.''

Ashlyn finished her food, followed by Tancred, Risbon, Link, Glurak and then Lux.

* * *

After they had all finished breakfast and cleaned their teeth, Lux and Glurak went into the magic room. Tancred went into another room that Link had not been in yet. Risbon, Link and Ashlyn stood in the cluttered main room.

''Ashlyn, would you take Link out around town? Consider it an assignment,'' Risbon requested.

''Sure thing,'' she replied. She gestured to Link. ''Come on. Going out in town is an adventure.''

He followed her to the door, which she pulled open. They both stepped out of the Amalgam and onto the street.

''I know Risbon will come as well. Wait for it...'' Ashlyn said.

Before the door even shut, Risbon came out.

''Hey, I'm coming too! It's more fun with more poeple!'' he said cheerfully.

Ashlyn gave a knowing smirk to Link. The three of them started walking through the streets of the area. When they came to a certain street, almost near the city gate, Risbon stopped them.

''There's a place I want to show you, Link,'' he said. He pointed to a building, clearly a tavern. The sign read ''The Shining Sword''.

''A tavern?'' Link asked incredulously. That was a place he would not likely go into.

''Not just any tavern. It's a place with Resistance sympathizers. Almost another base of ours,'' Ashlyn explained.

''Ah.''

They crossed the street and entered. The place was pretty tame, considering the stories Link had heard about barfights and other outrageous things. Some people were sitting at various tables while others were at the bar counter. A staircase in the back led up to the second floor.

As soon as they came in, the woman behind the bar counter waved at Risbon. ''Hey, Risbon! Welcome back!'' she called.

Link and Ashlyn followed Risbon to the counter. The bartender had pretty teal colored hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a plain tan dress with an apron tied around her waist. She was in her twenties, probably about Risbon's age.

''Link, this is Telea,'' Risbon said.

''Good to meet you. So you're a new Resistance recruit? Excellent. Hyrule needs more people willing to stand up,'' the woman said.

''Nice to meet you as well,'' Link replied. Even though he had just met Telea, he found himself liking her and trusting her instantly. She had a sort of charisma about her. And she was affliated with the Resistance.

''So, when did you meet him?'' Telea asked Risbon.

''Yesterday. I was fighting some soldiers and he was there. Just came from his village on a trip. I told him about the Princess and how corrupt she became. I asked him if he wanted to take a stand and join and here he is,'' Risbon replied.

''You're showing him around town, I see,'' she commented.

''Yeah. It should be a fun experience,'' Ashlyn said.

''And of course we just had to come in here.'' Risbon gestured around the room, indicating the entire building.

Telea smiled. She turned to Link. ''I support the Resistance in secret. My tavern can be a safe house. If you're ever in a pinch or being chased by soldiers, you can come here. Remember that.''

''Sure,'' said Link.

''Come on, let's go to the main square,'' Risbon said.

They went to the door, waving to Telea in farewell. ''Be careful!'' she called to them before they left.

* * *

Outside on the street, Risbon grinned. ''See, Link? We have support even from those who are not actually in the Resistance itself. And we have many safe houses. If we pass any, I'll point them out.''

They came to the main street of the city and went up it until they came to a large center square. To the north were the grand houses of upperclass people and further north was the large form of Hyrule Castle itself.

''This is the central square, also called the city square. It is, of course, the exact center of Castle Town.'' Risbon then lowered his voice and said quietly, ''It's also where the soldiers execute those of us taking up arms against the Princess...'' He pointed to a gallows scaffold in the center of the square.

''They call us traitors. But they carry out the Princess's cruelty. We believe in serving the Royal Family, but not when things like this happen,'' Ashlyn said, a bit of anger tinging her voice.

''...My family has served the Royal Family since the kingdom started, centuries ago... I feel strange going against it. But I can not allow this to go on, either,'' Link admitted.

''What, are they soldiers?'' Ashlyn asked. She didn't seem angry, only curious and perhaps a bit sad.

''You could say that,'' Link said, not wanting to go into detail about his family. He didn't want to think about his supposed destiny, either. Or for anyone to know about it and treat him any differently.

''...It's not the soldiers we hate. Most of them are just doing what they're ordered. It's injustice, cruelty and tyranny we hate,'' Ashlyn said.

''Most of us don't really hate the Princess, either,'' Risbon stated.

''We may say we hate her in the heat of anger, but... I still hope that one day, the Princess will wake up one morning and go back to being the way she used to be... People still have that hope,'' Ashlyn said.

''No one really knows what happened. The Princess just changed overnight. There are rumors and theories, of course, but you can't believe everything you hear. Most of it is rather far-fetched,'' Risbon added.

The three of them left the square and headed down the eastern street. As they were walking, Risbon and Ashlyn tensed.

''There's trouble,'' Risbon said, pointing.

A soldier was speaking to a clearly terrified young lady. Two other soldiers were standing by. Risbon moved forward a bit, followed by Ashlyn and Link. They could hear the conversation.

''I-I can't. If you return later, I'll have the money...'' the terrified young woman stammered out.

''Come now, you know that it's time for taxes. Do you really want to cross the Princess?''

''N-no, but... I can't really afford her taxes anymore. She raised them... And why should I pay the tyrant?'' the woman said, a bit bolder, though her voice still shook.

The soldier frowned. ''Oh, dissent? Then you can tell that to the Princess herself.'' He turned to the other two. ''Arrest her.''

The two soldiers grabbed the woman and she screamed.

Risbon drew his sword, along with Ashlyn. Link hesitated briefly and then unsheathed his own sword. They ran forward.

''Rebels. They have someone new with them. A boy,'' the first soldier said to the others.

''Let her go,'' Risbon said to the soldiers.

''I don't think so. She'll be coming with us to the castle. But first we'll deal with you.'' The soldiers released the woman, shoving her away before drawing their swords. One soldier engaged Risbon, one engaged Ashlyn and the third went for Link. He swung his sword at Link, aiming to disarm him, not kill.

Link parried the soldier's swing. He swung his own sword, which the soldier blocked. They exchanged blows for a few minutes, their swords clanging.

After several minutes of fighting, Risbon disarmed his opponent, who cursed. ''Damn!''

Link swung hard, knocking the sword out of the soldier's hand and sending it clattering to the street. He chanced a glance in Ashlyn's direction. She was doing fine, moving agilely. A few moments later, she disarmed her opponent and kicked his sword away from him.

''You traitors will fall eventually,'' the first soldier said. He looked regretfully at Link. ''You've sided with the wrong people, boy.''

The soldiers left. Risbon retrieved their swords from the ground. Ashlyn and Link went up to the woman, who was at the wall.

''Are you all right?'' Link asked.

''Yes.''

Risbon walked over and gave the woman money. ''Here. If they come back demanding money, you'll be prepared.''

''And there's no need to thank us. It's what we do,'' Ashlyn said.

The woman nodded. ''I'm glad there are people who fight against oppression.''

''We'll keep at it,'' Ashlyn stated.

The three of them left after wishing the woman well.

* * *

As they walked down a street, Risbon fiddled with the swords they had taken from the soldiers. ''Well, you'll have to be cautious now, Link. The soldiers will know about you.''

''Right...'' Link said, a bit out of it; the adrenaline that had appeared during the fight was fading. He had been in a fight. His first fight. He was glad he hadn't hurt the soldier.

Ashlyn smirked. ''Congratulations, you will probably be on the wanted list.''

Link grimaced. The wanted list. Well, there was no turning back now. And he would never turn back anyway. Not when people were oppressed.

''I should go check on the others back at the Amalgam. Sorry I'm cutting the tour of Castle Town short,'' Risbon said.

''Sure, boss. I'll take it from here,'' Ashlyn replied.

Risbon walked down the street until they could no longer see him. Ashlyn seemed to be thinking of where to go next.

''Hey, do you want to eat? We can go back to the tavern. What do you say?'' Ashlyn asked.

''All right,'' Link replied. It was around the afternoon now and he was getting hungry.

He followed Ashlyn throught the city until they came to the street where Telea's place was. Ashlyn opened the door and they stepped inside. She led him to a table in the back, somewhat hidden from the entrance.

Telea herself came out from behind the counter and walked up to them. ''Having lunch?''

''Yes, and dinner too,'' Ashlyn replied eagerly.

A few minutes later, Ashlyn starting wolfing down a pile of mashed potatoes and a rather large steak. Link himself was eating mashed potatoes and cucco, with manners, instead of wolfing it down.

After they finished eating, Link pulled out his wallet.

''I'll pay,'' Ashlyn said. She took out her money.

''It wouldn't be polite for me to-''

She cut him off. ''Your parents raised you right. But really, I'm no delicate lady. You see me using a sword. What kind of girly girl does that?''

Link shrugged. He had never met a girl who was a warrior until he had met her. Of course, he thought that was fine. There was nothing wrong with a girl who wanted to fight.

''How about we split it?'' Ashlyn suggested.

''All right.''

''Really, since you're Resistance, you don't have to pay,'' Telea said.

''No. It wouldn't be right,'' Ashlyn said. She pulled out two blue rupees. Link did the same. ''And here's extra,'' she added, adding in a red rupee.

''Forty? You don't need to...'' Telea protested, but took it, probably not wanting to argue with Ashlyn.

Ashlyn stood up from her chair, followed by Link. Both of them said goodbye to Telea and went outside to resume their walk around the city.

* * *

When they returned to the Amalgam, it around six o'clock. Link opened the door, holding it for Ashlyn. They both stepped into the main room, letting the door shut behind them.

''Welcome back. Did you two eat already?'' Risbon said.

''Uh huh. We went to Telea's place,'' Ashlyn replied.

''Should I be doing something?'' Link asked.

''No. Tomorrow, you can go out on an assignment. But for now, just relax,'' Risbon responded.

''All right.''

Ashlyn started heading towards another door that Link had never entered, near the bedchambers.

''Where are you going?'' Link asked.

''To bathe. Do you want to take a bath?''

Yes, he did. He hadn't had a bath yesterday. ''Sure...''

She opened the door. The large room had a stone floor, where small pools were dug out. Each one was surrounded by mismatched walls like the rest of the building.

''How do you pump the water in here? And heat it?'' Link asked.

''Magic. One of the mages from another safe house did it.'' She went into one of the sections.

Well, magic certainly was useful. He walked into another section and closed the door.

* * *

About half an hour later, after they had exited the bathing chamber, they both retired to their rooms. Some of the others had also retired.

''Get some good rest. We're doing something tomorrow, you know,'' Ashlyn said.

''Right. Good night.''

They both went into their rooms. After changing, Link lay down in bed.

Ashlyn had said to sleep well. _Will do,_ he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

I am hoping to make this somewhat realistic. In video games, people rarely have to eat, sleep, change clothes, bathe etc. Not here. This is fantasy, but it needs to be semi realistic. So yes, the characters do eat, sleep, take baths etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say here. Major action is coming up in later chapters, though.

* * *

4

To Market. Aiding a Comrade. Hello Again.

* * *

Link woke up partially to the dawn and partially to Ashlyn's voice outside the door. ''Rise and shine! We're going out!''

He changed into his clothes and opened the door. She was standing about two feet away. ''Good morning.''

''Yes, it is morning,'' she said in an amused voice, poking fun at him.

They walked down the hallway, bypassed the main room and went into the dining room. Risbon wasn't there. They both ate a quick breakfast and left the room. They stood in the main room for a moment.

Risbon walked in from the magic room. ''Hey. Ashlyn, can you sell those swords we got yesterday? Take Link with you, too. Afterwards, just look for trouble. Intervene.''

''Sure, boss. Can we also sell some of those spears?''

''Oh, yes. I forgot about those.''

She walked into the armory and came back with three swords and several spears.

Lux came out of the magic room. ''Oh, do you need help with those?'' He waved his hand and some of the spears lifted.

''Thanks,'' Ashlyn said.

''Since you are going to the market, I will come too.''

The three of them went to the door and left the building.

* * *

After weaving through several alleyways, they came to the central square.

''You can find all sorts of things here, if you know where to look. There are some places here that deal in smuggled and stolen stuff. Which is good for us, since we can't sell these weapons normally,'' Ashlyn explained.

''It would not do to be caught, certainly,'' Lux said.

''I'm going to sell this stuff. Be right back,'' Ashlyn said and walked off.

''I don't know if it's a good idea for her to be doing that alone,'' Link said.

''Ah, she will be fine. If anything, she will be the one beating up any soldiers who come around,'' Lux said, unconcerned.

''Probably,'' Link agreed. Although that would not stop him from being concerned for her safety. It was just the way he was brought up.

Lux started fiddling with his robes absentmindedly.

''By the way, your robes look expensive. Are you a noble? And I apologize if I'm prying,'' Link asked.

''No, it is fine. And no, I am not a noble. Glurak bought me these.''

''That was nice of him.''

''Truthfully, at first I did not want him to get me something so fancy but he insisted as my friend. And, well, it certainly did not put him behind money wise,'' Lux said.

''Do his parents know that he is in the Resistance?'' Link asked.

''No, I do not think so. I mean, he goes to his home and comes back out with more money for all of us, so I assume he is still in good standing with his family. Otherwise they might have placed guards to keep him out.''

''Either that or they're secretly Resistance supporters,'' Link commented quietly.

''Or that. Though I really do not know. While some of the nobles do support us, most side with the Princess out of loyalty or fear.''

Ashlyn came back, smiling. She must have made a tidy profit selling the weapons.

''Well, that's done. Now, let's go see if there are any soldiers harrassing people,'' she said.

* * *

Indeed, after walking down the street west of the square, they did find soldiers. Said soldiers were fighting a young man with dark hair. It wasn't a fair fight, six against one. The soldiers were close to cornering the man.

''That's Johann! He's one of us. We can't let him get caught,'' Ashlyn said.

She drew her sword and walked forward. Link drew his sword and did the same.

''Hey! Let's even the odds!'' Ashlyn shouted to the soldiers angrily.

Annoyed, five soldiers broke away and came forward. ''You're getting in the way of the law!'' one said.

''More rebels.''

''Hmm. A boy and a novice mage. Hahaha!''

They charged, two going for Ashlyn while two went for Link, the last going for Lux.

Link parried the first strike, quickly turning to meet the second soldier's blow. When they both swung, he ducked and moved out from underneath the blades.

Ashlyn swung high, blocking a downward blow. She then moved to the side, dodging the other soldier. She was able to take on two men by herself.

Lux simply waved his hand and the soldier he was fighting was slammed into the side of a building by an unseen force. ''Novice mage indeed!'' he said, irritated. The soldier stood up and charged him. Lux sighed and moved out of the way.

With the odds better, Johann disarmed his opponent. They started to fistfight.

Link parried another slash and moved, swinging his sword. Though his strike was blocked, Link turned immmediately and engaged the second soldier, who was ready to swing.

Ashlyn had been doing fine until the second soldier decided to fight cheaply. While she was blocking the first soldier's sword, he tripped her and then shoved her into the wall.

Link noticed and went to help, but the two men he was fighting had other ideas. They both swung, forcing him to move out of the way to avoid being disarmed.

The soldier prepared to disarm Ashlyn and apprehend her. Lux quickly flicked his wrist. The soldier's sword froze and lifted out of his hand. Lux waved his hand and the sword went flying into the opposite wall across the street.

Ashlyn smirked and moved before either man could grab her. She kicked the swordless soldier and swung her sword at the other, disarming him with the brute force of her swing.

Lux slammed his opponent into the wall again. Link disarmed one soldier and then quickly did the same to the second. Lux magically flung them onto the street.

The three of them surveyed the soldiers, who stood up from the ground and started to walk off. Johann had won his fight, although his nose was bleeding and he had a bruise on his face.

''Thanks for the backup. I was so close to being arrested,'' he said.

''No problem, friend,'' Lux said.

''Well, I'll be getting back to my safe house,'' Johann said. He gave them all a salute and walked off.

* * *

Link and Ashlyn picked up the soldiers' swords from the street.

''That was some fight,'' Lux commented.

''Uh huh. Those cowards. What a bunch of arseholes,'' Ashlyn growled.

Link gave her a surprised look, not expecting her to swear. But then again, he reflected, she wasn't an ordinary girl.

''Well, I am going back to headquarters. Be careful,'' Lux said.

''Hey... Thanks for preventing them from disarming me,'' Ashlyn called as he left. He gave her a salute.

''What do we do now?'' Link asked.

''Let's go to the main street near the city gate.''

They walked back to the square and then down to the main street. At the city gates, soldiers were, as usual, stationed. They were rumaging through a horse-drawn cart. A redheaded girl was standing by the cart, protesting.

Link knew where he had seen that girl. It was the rancher's daughter. He tensed.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Ashlyn asked. Link pointed. ''Oh, that girl's from Lon Lon Ranch. Those soldiers, they're even bothering her now?'' She sounded furious.

They both walked up. ''What are you doing?'' Link demanded.

The soldiers looked surprised. ''Oh, sorry. We have orders to search supply carts,'' one said.

''There's nothing here. I don't know why the ranchers would be doing anything illegal. I mean, really, this is ridiculous,'' the other reported.

They turned to Malon. ''Sorry about that. You're cleared.''

She nodded. ''Thank you.'' She turned to Link. ''Hello! Nice to see you again.''

''Hello, Malon. How is your father?'' Link asked.

''Oh, he's doing great. How's Epona? Are you staying in Castle Town?''

''Very good. She's a wonderful horse. And yes, I am staying here.''

Malon smiled. ''Good, I'm glad.''

''What are you doing here?'' Link asked curiously.

''I have to deliver milk to the castle,'' Malon replied with a shudder. She glanced around, before adding quietly, ''We've heard what's been going on. The Princess...she isn't like she used to be...''

Link nodded. ''Would you like me to escort you, then?'' he asked.

''No, thank you. I get an escort from the guards,'' Malon replied.

As if on cue, several soldiers appeared and flanked Malon's cart. ''Are you ready, miss?'' the lead one asked politely.

She nodded. ''Yes, sir.''

''Right then. To the castle!'' the head soldier said to the others. They walked off, the soldiers escorting her.

Link turned to Ashlyn. ''I hope she's all right.''

''I think she'll be fine. She's been delivering milk to the castle for a week now. She's used to the escort, which is to make sure the stuff gets to Hyrule Castle.''

''Oh.''

''You know that most of the soldiers aren't bad, right? They're just following orders. Some of them don't like what the Princess has been doing, but they either are afraid to desert or don't want to betray the Royal Family,'' Ashlyn pointed out.

''That's understandable,'' Link said.

''Oh yeah, you said your family was in service.''

''Yes. What about your family?''

''My family, eh? Well, we're not rich but we aren't poor either. Middle class. My mother is just a normal woman. My father is a soldier,'' Ashlyn said.

''Why did you want to become a swordswoman?'' Link was curious on why she was such a tough girl.

''I wanted to be like my father. My mother didn't want me to, but I asked father if I could become a warrior and he told me I could do what I put my mind to. He taught me how to fight.''

''Do they know that you're a Resistance member?'' Link asked.

''Yes. I'm pretty sure my father is appalled. I wonder how he reacted... My mother, well, I'm not sure. She won't turn me in but I don't know if she approves or disapproves. I go to the house sometimes when my father isn't home. She always tells me to leave before he comes.''

''Oh. I'm sorry if I was prying,'' Link said.

''Nah. I don't care. It's fine,'' she said. ''Come on, let's go back to the Amalgam.''

* * *

Link and Ashlyn returned to the headquarters building. Risbon was sitting on one of the couches. Yost was sitting in a chair.

''How did it go?'' Risbon asked.

''Good. We got into a big fight, helped out a comrade,'' Ashlyn replied.

''Yes, I heard you beat the daylights out of two soldiers. You too, Link,'' Risbon said.

''Uh...'' Link was still uncomfortable with fighting soldiers.

''We sure did. They had it coming,'' Ashlyn said.

''I bet. Oh, and can you two do another assignment?'' Risbon said.

''Of course, boss,'' Ashlyn replied.

* * *

Well, action scenes are fun, yes? I swear, I love Ashlyn's personality...hell, I love all of my characters. Lux is so bookwormy.


	5. Chapter 5

Well. Go on. Read it, you know you want to.

* * *

5

Sorrow of the Resistance. Sparring. Never Give In.

* * *

Link was walking around town with Ashlyn, on assignment. They were supposed to check on some of the other safe houses. After showing him several of them, Ashlyn and Link were passing near the central square.

''What's going on?'' Link asked, noticing something going on in the square.

There was many soldiers gathered. One stood out, the man seemed to be important. He had dirty blond hair and was wearing polished armor with a cape. Ashlyn saw and pulled Link back.

''Oh, shit. Oh, Goddesses,'' she said.

''Wha... Who is that?'' Link asked, confused.

''That's the Captain of the Guard, Rusl. A real badass. Oh, you do _not_ want to cross that man. That is the one person I would not fight. I would run the hell away.''

''Ah.'' Link was amazed. Ashlyn was a tough girl. She would fight a Goron if one insulted her, probably. She was a fighter, and a good one. The fact that the Captain of the Guard made her nervous was unsettling.

''I wonder what's going on...'' Ashlyn went into the square.

After a few minutes, she came back, looking distressed.

''What's the matter?'' Link asked, concerned. He had only know her for a few days but she didn't seem like the type to get upset often. Seeing the look on her face was worrying.

''...One of the people from one of the other safe houses was caught... They executed him. You didn't know him, but his name was Eric. I didn't know him, either, but he was Resistance...'' Her voice was soft and pained.

Link didn't know what to say. He wasn't really used to dealing with upset people, particularly females. And seeing Ashlyn upset was shocking. But it didn't matter. In a moment, she was back to her usual self, or at least she looked like it.

''Come on. We have to tell Risbon and warn everyone,'' she said.

* * *

They returned to the Amalgam. The atmosphere in the building was different. When they entered the main room, the look on Risbon's face told them that he already knew that one of his men was dead. He was sitting on his usual couch, Yost sitting next to him.

Tancred was sitting in a chair, Lux and Glurak were sitting on another couch.

''Boss...'' Ashlyn said.

''I know,'' Risbon said. His voice was filled with resignation. ''Now, all of you take the day off. Since today was an execution, the soldiers will be everywhere. Just stay inside.''

Everyone nodded. Ashlyn sat down. Link sat next to her, a bit uncertain.

Risbon looked at Link and sighed. ''This may seem a bit grim and maybe uncaring, but... We've sort of gotten used to this, unfortunately. People get caught and executed. But despite that, we don't give up.''

''Right. We knew the risks when we joined,'' Tancred said as he stood up. He and Yost left to go to the sparring room.

''We will not give up,'' Lux stated.

''We don't take vengance for the deaths of our comrades. It isn't right and it just creates more problems. We don't hold it against the soldiers,'' Risbon said.

''A noble thing. My father said that revenge is not the answer,'' Link said.

''Well said.''

Lux stood up. ''I am going back to the magic room.''

Glurak also stood up, following Lux out of the main room.

''Impressive. Going to study some more,'' Ashlyn said. She didn't sound sarcastic or mocking.

''It'll take his mind off of all of this,'' Risbon murmured.

''Link, I'm going to go to spar with Yost and Tancred,'' Ashlyn said. She made her way through the room.

Link decided to come with her, seeing as he wanted to do something. The sparring room was decently big. Yost was there along with Tancred. Ashlyn and Tancred were about to spar.

Tancred drew his sword. Ashlyn did as well, settling into a fighting stance. The two of them collided in a dance of blades, their swords clashing and coming apart. Both of them were quite good.

They fought for some time, until they both stopped, panting.

''...Another draw,'' Tancred said, breathing heavily.

''Yeah... That was fun...'' Ashlyn panted.

''Does this usually happen?'' Link asked Yost.

The arms master nodded. ''Uh huh. If Tancred used magic, he might win. But he likes fair play.''

''But sometimes, no matter how much we want it to be, fighting isn't fair,'' Ashlyn said. She turned to Tancred. ''I wish you'd use your magic.''

''Next time, then,'' Tacred said.

Ashlyn nodded. ''Very well.''

Yost walked over. ''Well, I don't want to be left out. Tancred, will you be my opponent?''

Even though he had just been sparring, Tancred nodded. ''Of course.''

The two of them drew their swords while Link and Ashlyn watched.

''This should be good,'' she said.

Although Tancred was very good, Yost was certainly better. They fought for at least ten minutes before Yost disarmed Tancred.

''Once again, you are the victor,'' Tancred said. He didn't sound upset, rather, he sounded as if he knew that he would lose and was fine with it.

Yost shrugged. ''Well, I'm sure you'll win one of these days. You are certainly skilled.''

Ashlyn grinned. ''Yost isn't our arms master for nothing. Most people lose to him in a few minutes.''

''My brother is a match for me,'' Yost said modestly.

''True. Risbon and Yost always have draws, since they're evenly matched. I bet the Captain of the Guard would give him a hard time, though,'' Ashlyn said.

''The Captain of the Guard is certainly a worthy opponent. I have not fought him before but I am sure it would be a tough fight. He is supposedly the best swordsman in Hyrule, after all. And he's only in his twenties,'' Yost said.

''If he comes after you, I think you're out of luck,'' Tancred said.

Ashlyn nodded. ''If Captain Rusl is after you, you're dead. I mean, you'll be hanging in the city square. He is utterly strong for someone so young.''

''But neither of you two are bad,'' Yost pointed out.

''No, of course not,'' Ashlyn said, her tough attitude returning.

''From what I have heard, you are pretty good,'' Yost said to Link.

''Uh...'' Link started but trailed off.

''Yeah, the boy's good, I'll say that. At first, I didn't really think he'd be... I was wondering what the boss was thinking, letting him join,'' Ashlyn agreed.

''She's like that with every new recruit, though. Hard on them, I mean,'' Tancred said.

''So I've noticed,'' Link said dryly. He directed a pointed look at Ashlyn. She had poked fun at him many a time in the couple of days he had been in the Resistance. He didn't hold it against her, since she was just naturally blunt and came off as rude sometimes.

''Well, it is nice to hear her praise someone,'' Yost said, smiling.

Ashlyn shrugged. ''What? It's true, Link is pretty good.''

* * *

They spent quite some time in the sparring room. Eventually, Risbon came in.

''Hey, aren't you all going to eat?'' he asked, sounding amused.

Link, Ashlyn, Tancred and Yost left the room. They made it through the furniture maze and into the dinning room. Ashlyn sat down in a chair, looking eagerly at the arranged food.

Risbon had vacated his usual spot at the head of the table and instead sat where Yost normally sat. His brother sat next to him. Link sat next to Tancred, who was across from Yost. Ashlyn sat on Tancred's other side, across from Risbon. Lux settled in next to Link, Glurak next to his friend.

''Today we lost a member of out group. But we will not give in, will we?'' Risbon asked, addressing everyone before they ate.

''Hell no!'' Ashlyn said loudly.

''No!'' everyone else said.

Risbon smiled. ''That is the spirit of the Resistance. And with that, on with the eating.''

Ashlyn did not need to be told twice. She reached out and grabbed a steak and two cucco legs. Link took a smaller steak and some mashed potatoes. Yost was eating cucco legs, along with Risbon, Tancred, Lux and Glurak.

* * *

After everyone ate and bathed, they went to their rooms.

''Night, everyone. And Lux, don't stay up late reading, huh, bookworm?'' Ashlyn said jokingly. She seemed to tease Lux often.

''Really! I do not stay up late reading!'' Lux said indignantly.

''I'm just going to bed,'' Tancred said, trying to not to laugh.

''Good night,'' Risbon said to everyone. He opened his door.

''You too,'' Link replied.

Lux, Tancred, Glurak, Ashlyn and Link started down the hall. Lux and Tancred went into their rooms, followed by Glurak as he reached his, further down the hall. Link and Ashlyn walked on.

''Why are the doors so unevenly spaced down the hall?'' Link asked.

Ashlyn shrugged. ''It's the Amalgam, nothing is normal about this building.''

Link certainly agreed. The cobbled together building was definitely strange. But it was interesting.

''Night,'' she said in her normally blunt manner. She went into her bedchamber.

Link went to his door near the end of the hall and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He changed into his nightgown and got into bed.

* * *

As kind of a shout out to Twilight Princess, I named the Guard Captain Rusl (although this one isn't the one from Twilight Princess). Also, Telea is kinda based on Telma. Heh, I love Ashlyn's ''Hell no!'' line. I also like her interactions with everyone else. Reminds me of how my friends and I tease each other. Oh, and when the characters swear, they won't drop the F bomb, because that didn't exist in the Middle Ages. Next chapter is going to have a lot of action. Oh yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

So here's one more chapter before I go to college. Woot! Some action! I have way too much fun writing fight scenes. This chapter jumps around a lot so that there's more from others' POVs.

* * *

6

Preparations. Raid on a Garrison. Have to Run.

* * *

After Link had woken up, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast and cleaned his teeth, he went into the main room. The others were in there as well. There was a tense, excited energy in the room.

''What's going on?'' he asked.

''Something big. A big mission,'' Ashlyn replied.

''Yes. Link, even though you are new, I think you can do a harder mission,'' Risbon said. He looked at everyone and nodded. ''Right, we're all here. So, today we are going to do a raid.''

''It's been a couple of weeks since the last one,'' Tancred said eagerly.

''Yes, exactly. Which is why we are doing one today.''

''Where are we raiding?'' Lux asked. He looked ready for action, something Link noted.

''A military garrison in the city,'' Risbon replied.

''Ah. We're getting some more weapons! What's the plan, boss?'' Ashlyn asked, excitement clear in her voice.

''Well, we are going to need a diversion. Lux, Glurak and Tancred will do that. Meanwhile, Link, Ashlyn and myself will infiltrate the armory.''

''What about Yost?'' Link asked.

''I'll be staying here. One of us needs to be here, after all. We can't all go,'' Yost replied.

''Right, this is going to be tough. Don't get caught,'' Risbon warned.

* * *

Lux, Glurak and Tancred walked down the street together. Glurak was wearing a cloak over his robes to disguise himself. They came to the garrison. The building was on the east side of Castle Town, near the wall encircling the city. Soldiers often stayed in it, since not all of them were stationed in the castle, of course. Those stationed as city guards lived there.

The three of them stood near the main entrance. None of the soldiers seemed to care that they were there, seeing as civilians often came to the building.

''Are you ready?'' Lux asked.

''Yes,'' Glurak replied.

''Ready,'' Tancred said.

Lux nodded. ''Right, then. Let us begin.'' He held up his hands, palms out. Fire appeared, dancing along his fingers.

Tancred drew his sword. Magic energy appeared in Glurak's hands.

Lux sent out a blast of fire, hitting a supply wagon and setting it ablaze. Soldiers immediately noticed and the courtyard was filled with cries of surprise.

''What...''

''Rebels! An attack!''

''Get them! For the Princess!''

Soldiers started to run at them. Tancred sprang into action, blocking a swing directed at him. Lux sent another blast out and hit another wagon. This wagon had obviously been full of flammable things, for it caused a small explosion.

* * *

Link, Ashlyn and Risbon were at a back entrance to the building when they heard shouting and an explosion.

''That's our distraction!'' Ashlyn said.

''Let's go.'' Risbon had an air of tense readiness.

They ran into the empty back courtyard and went in throught the doors. The corridor was empty, the soldiers were running to the commotion.

''I'm going to leave getting the weapons to you, Ashlyn. Link, go with her,'' Risbon said.

''Right. Be careful, boss.''

''All right,'' Link replied. He was nervous to split up but he trusted Risbon.

Risbon went off to the left and faded from view.

''Well, let the raid commence,'' Ashlyn said, sounding enthusiastic.

They went down the corridor cautiously. After a moment, they saw doors lining the hall when it turned north. Ashlyn walked up to the first door and opened it, peering inside. She then stepped back and closed the door.

''No, not here.'' She glanced up the hallway. ''Perhaps it's further ahead.''

They continued up the hallway, coming to a left turn. There was a door just before the turn. Ashlyn opened it, went inside and gestured to Link. He entered the room cautiously. Inside was the armory they had come to raid. Swords and spears filled the room in crates.

''What now?'' Link asked. They wouldn't be able to carry a large amount of weapons. ''We can't take all of these ourselves.''

Ashlyn looked at the weapons near her, clearly thinking the same thing. She stood still for a moment before suddenly glancing into the hallway. ''I have an idea. Wait here,'' she said.

Before he could respond, she left the armory. Link stood there in the room with a sense of tense nervousness. They were breaking into the building, after all.

* * *

Lux fired jolts of pure magic from his hands, not wishing to use electricity or fire. Glurak was doing the same, energy tinging his fingers. They kept soldiers at bay, if any came too close, they recieved a small jolt of magic.

''Hey!'' Tancred cried out in dismay. His sword had been knocked from his hand. He sidestepped a soldier and grabbed his axe from his back. It was not a two-handed battle axe, rather, it was a short one-handed axe with a double blade. He swung it heavily, blocking a spear thrust at him and splitting it.

Noticing that his friend and comrade was being crowded, Lux sent several bolts of magic at the soldiers. They immediately turned from Tancred to him.

''Call for reinforcements!'' a soldier hollered.

Tancred went over to his friends, standing next to them. More soldiers were coming from the building. Soon they would be overwhelmed. There were about thirty guards.

''Uh oh,'' Tancred muttered.

''This does not seem like an ideal situation,'' Lux agreed. He sent a bolt of magic into the crowd of approaching soldiers.

Tancred tightened his grip on the handle of his axe. Although he was decent with it, it was his secondary weapon and he prefered his sword. As he looked at the advancing soldiers, he wondered if they should retreat elsewhere.

''I don't think we can win this,'' he said to Lux and Glurak.

''We are outnumbered. What should we do?'' Lux asked.

''We should get inside and find the others. We'll have to clear a path through the guards, though.''

''Right, then. I will do that.'' Lux channeled more magic, loosing a wave of energy that sent the soldiers reeling. He did the same to the ones that had not been in his range previously.

''Quick, they will not be stunned for long!'' he cried urgently.

The three of them ran to the doors, entering the building and shutting the doors behind them. Glurak held out his hands, palms forward. Magic flowed from them, creating a barrier in front of the entrance.

''That will only hold for about five minutes, perhaps less,'' he said.

* * *

Risbon walked up the northern hall, which had doors at regular intervals. The rooms beyond the doors were probably where soldiers slept. But Risbon wasn't going to check, doing so would undoubtably end in a fight. He wanted to get a feel of the building's layout. He knew the building was decently big, square and symetrical. Ahead was a right turn.

He noticed a door that led outside which could be used as an emergency exit if they needed it. He made sure to include that door in his plans; things could go wrong at any moment. Up ahead, to the right, he could hear familiar voices. He took a step forward, intending on going into the right hallway.

Risbon whirled when he heard a door open behind him. Three soldiers had come out of a room. When they saw him, looks of surprise appeared on their faces for a moment before they drew their swords.

''Get him!''

He drew his sword, charging forward. Though there were three of them, Risbon was confident that he could beat them. He blocked a strike, swung and then moved away from another swing. One of the soldiers tried to grab him; Risbon countered by kicking the man's legs out from under him. He disarmed one of the standing two and was blocking the other's blow by the time the first had gotten to his feet.

He quickly disarmed the other two and sent all three sprawling on the floor, tossing their swords down the right hall. He then ran down, heading back the way he had come.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ashlyn came back into the room with a cart. ''Got this from the yard.''

They both lifted a crate of swords and loaded it onto the cart. One crate of spears followed. They stopped, if they loaded any more, they wouldn't be able to budge it.

''Great, we have the weapons. Let's-'' Ashlyn was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. Four soldiers stepped in, looking surprised.

''What...''

''There are more in the building! We've been played!''

Ashlyn glanced urgently at Link. ''Go, I'll hold them off.''

''But I can not leave you here outnumbered-''

''Just run!'' she shouted.

He complied reluctantly and ran from the room, shoving a soldier aside.

''Hey, someone go after him!''

Two soldiers who had been going up the hall heard the shout and ran after Link. He ran down the left hallway, the soldiers on his heels. Eventually he saw three people up ahead. He thought for a moment that they were soldiers, but then recognized the three mages. Lux, Glurak and Tancred.

Tancred was fighting a soldier, wielding his axe, his sword nowhere to be seen. There was a glowing barrier across the doors. Banging came from outside, the doors shuddering. Glurak was watching the doors, his hands glowing with energy. Lux was keeping other soldiers at bay, preventing them from getting to Glurak.

''Link!'' Tancred called.

He ran over to them, coming up near Tancred and Lux.

''There is another exit over there,'' Tancred said, gesturing to the right. He then brought up his axe, parrying a down strike.

''I will help you get to it,'' Lux said. He turned quickly, the hem of his robes whipping upwards for a second. He loosed a burst of magic at the soldiers coming from the right, stunning them. Afterwards, he panted, looking tired.

''Are you all right?'' Link asked, concerned.

''I used too much magic... But I believe I will be fine. Run.''

Link moved away from the two soldiers trying to grab him and ran to the door, throwing it open.

* * *

Ashlyn leaped away from a strike meant to disarm her and landed behind the cart. It was becoming clear to her that there was a slim chance of winning against four soldiers in an enclosed space. They were standing between her and the door. And the armory was not meant for fighting; it was meant for storing weapons and thus was not a very big room.

She parried a strike, just managing to keep the soldiers at bay. They were trying to corner her and it wouldn't take them much longer. She swung her sword, holding them back yet again, buying her more time. Just a little longer, one of her comrades would come soon...

Someone came in the room, sword drawn. Someone with wavy dark brown hair. He launched himself into the fray, causing the soldiers to break their line.

''Hey, boss,'' she said. She had known he would show up eventually.

''Nice fight you've got going here. And you got the weapons,'' Risbon replied.

* * *

The three mages show off their badassery. This raid was really fun to write. Magic explosions for a distraction, fighting, running from soldiers... Oh yeeeah! And since I'm starting my first year of college, I might not be able to update quickly. Also, writing chapter 11 is annoying me. I can't seem to finish it... Grr...


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go. I honestly shouldn't be posting this. I should wait until I'm done with a few more chapters... But I couldn't. I think you all have waited long enough. So this chapter is in honor of the fact that I finally finished chapter 11! YAY! And so continues some action and some fun. Heheh.

* * *

7

A Chase. Successful Raid. First Magic Lesson.

* * *

Link ran down the streets of Castle Town. He had left the armory through the side door, two soldiers right behind him in hot pursuit. He weaved through streets and alleys, trying to lose the soldiers. It wasn't working. So he ran faster.

His pursuers fell behind, but they would eventually catch up. He was starting to get tired, it was only a matter of time before he slowed. He wasn't so sure he would be able to get to the Amalgam. And then an idea came to him, an idea that formed because he had realized what street he was now on.

Link threw open the door to the tavern Telea owned, running inside. He shut the door hurriedly.

''Link? You're being pursued,'' Telea said, immediately knowing what was going on.

''...I need... to hide,'' he panted out.

She nodded. ''Come here.''

He went over to her as she stepped out from behind the bar counter. She gestured for him to go behind it. He did so, hiding beneath the counter as she stepped back in.

After about a minute, the door opened. Link knew it was the two soldiers that had been chasing him. They walked up to the counter.

''Excuse us, miss, but did a boy wearing a green tunic with a sword sheathed on his back come in here?''

Telea shook her head, her teal blue hair dangling behind her and swishing slightly. ''No, sirs. But if I see him, I'll let you know.''

''Thank you, miss.'' The soldiers left the building.

Link waited for another minute before coming out from under the counter, being sure to mind his head so as not to hit himself. ''Thank you, Telea.''

She shrugged. ''You're welcome. But really, you didn't even need to ask.'' She paused for a moment to clean a glass. ''Well, then. What were you doing? Why were they after you?''

''Raiding an armory. I was seperated from the others. I am worried about them.''

''I think they'll be fine. Wait for them and they'll show up. Are you going back?''

Link thought about it. ''Yes, I suppose I will return to the Amalgam.''

* * *

Link went back to the Resistance headquarters, opening the door and stepping inside. To his surprise, Ashlyn and Risbon were already there. The cart with the crates of weapons was there too.

''Where have you been?'' Ashlyn asked.

''I was running from the soldiers. I hid in Telea's tavern,'' Link replied.

''Uh huh. Tell me about it. We had to retreat too.''

''Where are the others?'' Link asked, concerned.

''They should be here any-'' Risbon was interrupted by the door opening.

The three mages entered, looking tired. Lux was being supported by Tancred.

''Are you hurt?'' Link asked Lux.

''No... Just exhausted.''

''He used more magic than he should have. But it was necessary to prevent our capture,'' Glurak said.

''I am going...to rest now,'' Lux said. He went into the hallway and disappeared into his chamber.

Tancred sighed. ''I lost my sword.''

''Well, despite the chaos, we still managed to get some weapons,'' Risbon said with a smile.

''Uh huh, at least we didn't utterly fail,'' Ashlyn said tiredly.

''Yes. All in all, the raid was a success,'' Risbon said.

The group let out a cheer, Ashlyn being the loudest.

''Well, I'm going to put these in the armory,'' she said afterward. She took the cart and dragged it to the armory, disappearing inside.

* * *

Risbon had told everyone to stay inside, since they were no doubt tired from the raid. That and the soldiers would be prowling around because of their attack.

''Today was hectic. But it was worth it!'' Ashlyn said.

''Yes, it was,'' Risbon agreed.

''Hey, Tancred. Tell us what happened with your group after your diversion,'' Ashlyn said eagerly.

''Well, we had to get in the building. Lux cleared the way. Glurak put the barrier on the doors to prevent the rest of the soldiers from re-entering. Lux had to hold off the soldiers inside, though.''

That was when Link had an idea. Lux had used his magic to stun several soldiers so he could get away. That was quite useful. He never bothered to use his magic. Perhaps it was time.

Link stood up and went to the magic room while Ashlyn gave Risbon a confused look.

Lux was sitting at one of the tables, leafing through a spellbook. Glurak was observing. They both looked up as he entered.

''What is it?'' Lux asked.

''I though about what you said. Since we are to stay inside, I thought I would pass the time here,'' Link replied. When he had first joined, both of them suggested that he use his magic.

''Ah. Good idea.''

''I have never used magic before. How do you think I should go about this?'' Link asked.

''Just think of an element or an object to move. Or just...gesture and direct it to the object. Your magic will do the rest,'' Glurak answered.

Link glanced at a spellbook on the table. He flicked his wrist. He felt something stir within him, something that he had always known was there but had never given much thought. The spellbook lifted from the table and floated in the air. Link moved his hand to the right and the book moved as well. He lowered his hand and the book went back to the table.

''See? Since you have innate magic, it comes naturally,'' Lux said. Then he added, ''Do not use too much though. If you use too much magic, it will make you fatigued.''

''Magic is, in a way, much like physical activity. If you run too much, you become fatigued. Magic is the same. But the more you do it, the longer you can use it without becoming exhausted,'' Glurak explained.

''But if you contine to use it when you are already tired, you will eventually faint. Magic is replenished by resting, though, so even if you use too much, it will return.''

''Oh. So, it's almost like learning to wield a weapon, then. The more you do it and make yourself tired, the stronger it becomes,'' Link said.

''Yes. Although there is weak magic and stronger magic, which takes more energy to use,'' Glurak said. He paused for a moment. ''It is common for beginners to misjudge how much a stronger spell will take out of them. They will usually faint right after casting it.''

''That would not be ideal in a fight then,'' Link commented.

''No, it would not. You would be vulnerable while you were unconscious,'' Lux agreed.

''It is best to know you limits.'' Glurak went over to a bookshelf and scanned it. He found what he was looking for and handed the book to Link.

''If I didn't use it, could it become active?'' Link asked.

''Yes. If your life was in danger, your magic could manifest. And now that you used it, it will become more...there. Of course, you can control it,'' Lux replied.

''Usually. It isn't unheard of for people to lose control of their magic when they are under great stress,'' Glurak added.

''What happens?'' Link asked.

''Well... If you do lose control, your magic will just discharge out of you. It will continue until it stops on its own or until you run out and faint,'' Lux replied.

''It is very uncomfortable. It can even be painful sometimes,'' Glurak said. Then he shrugged. ''I don't think you have to worry about it quite yet.''

''Ah.'' Link opened the book he was holding.

* * *

Link stayed in the magic room for some time. Ashlyn eventually came in.

''Hey, are you ever going to come out of here?'' she asked.

''What time is it?'' Link asked. He had been standing by a table, flicking through a spellbook.

''Time for food!'' she replied.

''Ah.'' Link set his book down.

Lux and Glurak stood up from the table they were sitting at. The four of them went to the dinning room and sat in their usual places.

''So, you're using magic,'' Ashlyn said. She wasn't being rude, merely interested.

''Yes. Why, is something wrong with that?'' Link said defensively. Even though she wasn't accusing him, he took it that way, not really able to tell by her voice.

''Of course not. I don't have a problem with magic. I just don't want to use it myself,'' she replied.

''Ah. I'm sorry I misunderstood,'' he said.

''I get that a lot. Don't worry about it.'' She paused to take a large bit of her food. ''What magic were you doing?''

''Oh, I was actually just moving books and objects. All it takes is a wave of my hand.''

''Indeed. I think he'll be able to cast very well,'' Glurak said.

''Right. He does seem quite gifted there, as you pointed out,'' Lux agreed.

''Didn't you say it ran in your family?'' Glurak asked Link.

''Yes,'' Link replied, not sure if he liked where the conversation was going.

But all Glurak said was, ''Some families are gifted.''

''Hey, Link, you should try to cast elemental magic!'' Ashlyn said.

''That's what I'm aiming for,'' Link told her.

''Can you do it now?''

''Yes, he could cast elemental magic now,'' Lux said.

''Right. But I want to get used to ordinary magic first,'' Link stated.

''Magic, in its purest form, is energy. It's non-elemental,'' Glurak said factually.

''What about healing magic?'' Ashlyn asked.

''That is non-elemental,'' Glurak replied.

''Well. This has been interesting,'' Risbon spoke up. He had been quietly listening to the conversation.

Ashlyn glanced down at her empty plate. She had finished her dinner almost twenty minutes ago. Everyone had also finished their food, but the conversation had continued after. ''I'm done.''

''So is everyone else,'' Risbon said in amusement.

''Well, I will be going to bed now,'' Lux announced.

* * *

Everyone put up their dishes and went to retire for the night. The raid had certainly tired everyone out. Even though he had taken a nap earlier in the day, Lux was still tired from his overuse of magic. Ashlyn was struggling not to yawn. Glurak looked to be just as tired as Lux. Link was tired from running down the streets of the city to avoid the soldiers.

Risbon went into his bedchamber, closing the door. Lux practically ran inside his, no doubt eager to sleep and regain the rest of his magic. Glurak and Tancred did the same. Ashlyn waved at everyone before they entered their chambers.

''See you in the morning,'' she said to Link.

''You as well,'' Link replied. He paused to cover his mouth with a hand to hide his yawn. ''Good night.''

They both went into their separate rooms.

* * *

So, a chase scene and Link starts doing some minor magic. He will be casting some pretty awesome stuff later. I hope my explanations of how magic works in this fic make sense. It does to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait! Writing chapter 12 while balancing college was tough! And the fact that writing chapter 12 was a pain because I either didn't know what to write or I didn't like what I already wrote made everything worse. So here's this chapter, finally. I'll also post chapter 9 as a sorry and a present. Anyway... Time to expand on a certain black haired mage! Oh, and meet a group of mages...in their cool hideout.

* * *

8

Glurak's Home. Funding. Mages' Hideout.

* * *

The day after the raid, Link was walking around town by himself. He didn't really have a specific assignment, just looking out for any soldiers causing trouble. Risbon had decided that he could do things by himself, since he now knew what to do. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular, actually, he was familiarizing himself with the city. In the square, he found Glurak. Link was a bit surprised, he hadn't thought that Glurak went out often.

''Link,'' Glurak greeted.

''Hey. What are you doing?''

''Going to my home to aquire more money for everyone. Would you like to come with me?'' Glurak answered.

''Sure,'' Link replied.

They started towards the north street, where the upperclass lived. Glurak seemed anxious.

''Uh, Glurak? Does your family know that you're in the Resistance?'' Link asked.

Glurak shook his head. ''Not that I know of. Of course, they might have found out. I hope not.''

''That wouldn't be good,'' Link agreed.

They stopped before a rather grand home with a medium sized courtyard. The gate was open. A banner hung on either side of the gate, displaying a crest consisting of a sword and two crossed spears.

''My family's coat of arms,'' Glurak explained. He smirked and then added, ''It is ironic, since most of my family do not wield weapons anymore. Mostly, they just attend the royal court.''

''Do you dislike them?'' Link asked cautiously, not wishing to offend.

''Not at all. My parents are good intentioned, I suppose. But they don't really protest against what is going on. Well, my father probably does. But mother... no.''

''Ah,'' Link said. He looked at the building. ''Very nice.''

''Yes, well... This is just the city home. My family has chambers in the castle and we have a manor elsewhere. Too much, if you ask me,'' Glurak replied.

Link liked that about Glurak. Despite the fact that he was of nobility, he didn't act like a self-centered person.

Glurak sighed. ''I suppose we should go in.''

They entered the courtyard. A servant noticed Glurak and bowed.

''Ah, Young Master. You have returned. Your parents will be pleased to see you.''

Glurak smiled, a strained smile. When they where out of earshot, he turned to Link and muttered, ''I hope so.'' Then he glanced at the doors leading into the large house, which was almost a manor in itself. ''I'll go in. Hopefully this won't take long...''

Glurak opened one of the double doors and went inside. Link waited patiently in the courtyard. After about ten minutes, Glurak came back out.

''I have the money. Let's get out of here.''

They were halfway out when the double doors opened. A woman wearing a fancy blue gown stepped out and walked towards them.

''My mother, Duchess Gertrude,'' Glurak explained to Link in a whisper.

Glurak's mother had her brown hair curled and pinned up. Jeweled earrings dangled from her ears. Link assumed Glurak resembled his father, since his mother did not have inky black hair.

''Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay and eat something, son?''

''No, thank you, mother. I have to get back,'' Glurak replied.

''Back to that band of rebels.''

Glurak blanched white. ''You know?''

Duchess Gertrude scoffed. ''Of course.''

''How did you find out?'' Glurak asked in a strained voice. His eyes widened as he thought of something. ''Did you send someone to follow me?'' he said with horrified accusal.

''No, I figured it out. It was obvious where you were going. And you come back only for money.'' She paused. ''Well, if you're going, do be careful. If you get yourself caught, I won't know what to do with you.''

''...You're not going to turn me in?'' Glurak asked.

''No, of course not.'' Duchess Gertrude looked apalled.

''Oh. Well... I'll be going, mother.''

''Hmm. I'll see you again, yes?''

Glurak nodded wordlessly. His mother, satisfied, went back into the house. After the doors closed, they left the courtyard and returned to the street.

* * *

Link and Glurak walked down the street leading to the Amalgam.

''I thought my mother would call for soldiers. Or something,'' Glurak said.

''Good thing she didn't.''

''Right. Well, I need to go in. Are you coming with me?''

Link thought about it for a brief moment. ''Sure.''

They both came to the entrance of the Amalgam. Glurak opened the door and they stepped into the foyer.

''Where is Risbon?'' Link wondered aloud. Their leader was not in the main room.

''I don't think he left. Hmm...''

Lux peeked out of the magic room, having heard their voices. ''You are looking for Risbon? I do believe he is with Yost.''

''Thank you,'' Glurak said to his friend.

Link opened the door to the sparring hall. Sure enough, Risbon was with his brother. It seemed like they had just stopped sparring, since they were both panting.

''Hey,'' Risbon greeted.

Glurak walked over to him and handed him a dark leather pouch. ''Here.''

''You know you don't have to keep doing this,'' Risbon said.

''I want to. You know we need the money. Besides, it's not like my family will be any worse off. They don't need it,'' Glurak replied.

''True...'' Risbon gave a smile. ''I assume you're going back to the magic room?''

''Actually, no. I want to see a friend in the Mages' safe house.''

''Ah. Send them my regards, I don't know how the Resistance would function without all of them.''

''I think I'll come as well,'' Link said to Glurak.

* * *

Link and Glurak left the Amalgam and walked to a street just off the main square. Glurak stopped in front of a building made of stone. Wood panels decorated the entrance.

''This is the Mages' safe house,'' he said.

''Is this like a guild or something?'' Link asked.

''No. Every Resistance safe house has at least one magic user. But this one is where we come together. It's very secure,'' Glurak replied. He walked up and pulled the door open.

Link went inside after him. The entrance room was rather plain. No one was in the room. ''Where is everyone?''

Glurak smiled. ''You'll see.'' He opened the door directly to the north of them. The room inside was also plain, with a floor of stone panels. Glurak bent down and pressed a spot on the floor while pulling on the edge of the panel.

The panel slid back, revealing a staircase. Link followed him down. At the bottom of the stairs was a wide hall. There were many doors, each painted a different color.

''All this is down here?'' Link said, awed.

''Yes. Most of the rooms are down here. Since we are using magic, we don't want any accidents to happen upstairs.'' Glurak pointed at the colored doors. ''Each color corresponds to an element, which is what is studied in the given room. Each element has a room, except dark magic, of course.''

''Wow.''

Glurak went over to the blue door and opened it. Bookshelves lined two of the walls, along with some tables. There were basins of water throughout the room. There were a few people inside, each dressed in robes of blue.

One young man with dark blue hair walked over to them. ''Hey, Glurak!''

Glurak smiled. ''Link, this is Wavros. He is the mage who set up the bathing chamber in the Amalgam.''

''Hello, nice to meet you,'' Link said.

Wavros grinned. ''Nice to meet you, too. Word travels, so I know who you are. Welcome to the Water Room.'' He turned back to Glurak. ''So, how's Lux doing? What's he studying now?''

''He's fine. He is now studying water,'' Glurak answered.

''Haha! That's great! Does he need anything?''

''Actually, he needs a certain book...'' Glurak picked up a spellbook and showed it to the other mage.

''Ah. You can take that. We have so many copies, we don't know what to do them them!'' Wavros said with a laugh.

Link found that the Mages' safe house was quite interesting. He wanted to explore it. ''May I walk around?''

''Sure!'' Wavros replied.

''He has just started using his magic. I think it would be a good idea,'' Glurak said.

''Oh! Then that's an even better reason to! Just be careful in some of the rooms. Like the Fire Room and the Electricity Room,'' Wavros said.

''All right.'' Link replied. He stepped back into the hall.

* * *

Link had no idea which room to enter first. He knew that the red door obviously led into the Fire Room. The green door was forest. The brown door was earth, the yellow door was electricity... There was another green door, a different shade. Probably wind. A light blue door was most likely ice, while the purple door was shadow and the white door was light.

He went over to a door near the end of the hall that was painted orange. What element was that? He opened it and stepped inside. The room had bookshelves and tables like the Water Room. People in orange robes were clearly using magic, their hands were glowing faintly. Strange forms drifted around the room.

A young lady with burnished bronze colored hair came over. ''Ah, you're here. This is the Spirit Room. My name is Kunine.''

''How did you...'' Link trailed off. How had she known he was coming?

''Wavros contacted us all telepathically,'' she explained.

Oh. That made sense. ''So, I hear that you've started using magic. Are you planning on specializing in a certain element?'' she asked.

''Not really. I think I'll try them all, like Lux is doing,'' Link replied.

''Ah. That's the best part about magic. You can try them all. Some people only use one element, some use multiple. Although some are not good with some elements, I suppose.''

''How many elements are there, again? I think Lux told me, but I was reading,'' Link asked.

She thought for a brief second. ''Hmm. Fire, water, forest, earth, wind, electricity, ice, shadow, spirit, holy and dark. Holy is also called light.''

''Can you explain spirit magic?''

''Of course.'' Kunine nodded. ''Spirit magic is not really used offensively. It is mostly used to boost others' abilities in battle. However, it also involves calling on various friendly entities and ghosts to come to your aid.''

''It's a supporting element. Sure, you can use it offensively, but most don't,'' another mage added.

''Right. That explains those things,'' Link said, pointing to the strange forms drifting around.

''Spirit magic is only for calling on good entities and ghosts. If someone were summoning a demon, monster or other malicious entity, that would be dark magic,'' Kunine said.

''Ah. So these things wouldn't hurt me,'' Link said as one drifted near Kunine and himself.

''No. Not unless the person casting or calling it ordered it to.''

One other mage piped up, ''Not that we would!''

Kunine gave a laugh. ''Correct. Since I'm not working on anything important right now, I'll show the rest of the rooms, if you wish,'' she said.

''Sure,'' Link said. He certainly was glad to have a mage with him to explain things.

* * *

They only went into the Fire and Electricity rooms before they saw Glurak step into the hall.

''Glurak. Nice to see you,'' Kunine said.

''Ah, Kunine. Hello,'' Glurak replied.

''Are we leaving?'' Link asked.

''Well, yes. That is, if you want to eat. But I did get you something,'' Glurak answered. He held up a spellbook with a brown-gold cover. ''It covers all the elements except dark.''

It was noon already? Link wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. The building was interesting.

''You can come back here any time, you know. The door will open for you now.''

''If it doesn't, we'll sense you and open it,'' Kunine added.

Link nodded. ''All right. Let's go eat.'' He turned to Kunine. ''Thank you.''

She smiled. ''It wasn't a problem.'' She went back into the Spirit Room.

Glurak led the way up the stairs, out of the lower level. The panel slid closed behind them.

* * *

The Mages' place is cool, yeah? Everything's underground. Magic, magic everywhere. I bet Princess Zelda's soldiers would have a hell of a time trying to find it, much less get in. Speaking of the Princess, we'll meet her in chapter 10. Hang in there.


	9. Chapter 9

Like I promised, here it is. I should wait until chapters 13 and 14 are done...but here you go. Have a famous Gerudo dancer and another fight. Time to demonstrate how I portray Link.

* * *

9

Lunch Time. Johara the Dancer. Stop, Thieves!

* * *

Glurak and Link stepped back into the noon sunlight. They made their way to the central square.

''Oi!'' a familiar voice called.

Link turned to see Ashlyn striding up to them. ''Hello Ashlyn,'' he said.

''So, you've been busy, I see.''

''I suppose,'' Link answered. Really, he hadn't done much today.

''Hey, getting to know the city counts as being busy. You're going to lunch now, I bet.''

''Yes. Are you going to come?''

''Sure, why not? Let's go,'' she said.

''Are we going to Telea's?'' Glurak inquired.

''I guess. Ashlyn?'' Link said, directing a questioning look to her.

''Well, if you two want to eat elsewhere... Let's see, what's around here that serves good food?''

''Telea's is fine. I was just wondering,'' Glurak said.

''Right, then. Let's go.''

They walked until they reached the street they wanted. Ashlyn opened the door and they went in. The tavern was about a quarter full.

''Hey, Telea!'' she called.

The teal haired woman smiled. ''Hey yourselves.''

Ashlyn went over to a table and dropped into a chair. Link and Glurak did the same.

''Do we all know what we want?'' Ashlyn asked.

''Yes,'' Link replied.

''I believe so,'' Glurak responded.

Several minutes later, their food was on the table. Ashlyn was eating spiced pork. Link was cutting his steak. Glurak also had a steak.

''Mmm. So good,'' Ashlyn said between bites.

''Spiced pork... I might try that,'' Link commented.

''You should.''

''I had forgotten how good the food is here,'' Glurak said.

''You really need to come here more often,'' Ashlyn replied.

''Right.'' Glurak finished his food. ''Well, I need to return to the Amalgam. I still have to give Lux the book I got for him. Link, I'll await your return, though you need not hurry.''

Telea walked over. ''You're going?''

''Yes, unfortunately. Here,'' he said, handing her two red rupees.

''Honestly, Glurak, you overpay me...'' she said.

Glurak shrugged. ''You deserve it. See you soon.'' He waved and walked out of the building.

* * *

Ashlyn was taking noticeably longer to finish her lunch, normally she would have finished before anyone else. Noticing Link's look of surprise, she said, ''What? I'm savoring it.''

Link tried to hide a laugh as he cut another piece of steak with the knife. ''Say, did you have any fights with soldiers today?''

''One. It was too easy. Rather disappointing, really.''

Telea chuckled. ''Well, I know something that won't disappoint. A certain someone is here.'' She pointed across the room.

Ashlyn gasped. Link turned to see what she was looking at.

A Gerudo woman was standing in a cleared area. She was rather pretty, with tanned skin and red hair pulled into a ponytail. Link flushed in shock when he noticed what she was wearing. A red covering hid her chest while a long skirt hung from her waist. Her midriff was exposed. She wore lots of jewelery: a gold necklace, earrings and bangles. There were two small slits in her skirt at the hips, revealing a hip piercing on each side. Those looked painful.

''Uh... Who is she?'' he asked, still embarrassed at seeing so much of her skin. He wasn't used to seeing such immodest clothes on a girl. Sure, he knew that the Gerudo culture was different. But he hadn't seen a Gerudo woman before, either.

''Johara. She's a famous dancer,'' Telea replied.

''Ah.''

''Haha. Look at you, Link. You're such a prude. You look so shocked to see her skin,'' Ashlyn said with a laugh. ''Some uncouth boys would be staring.''

''Well, that's not how I was raised.''

Ashlyn smiled. ''Good boy. And really, thank goodness _most_ men still go by the soldier code of honor and respect.''

Link nodded. ''That was what father taught me. Honor and respect. Politeness, not to objectify women, not to hit women... My father said that a man is a coward if he strikes a female.''

''Agreed.''

Johara waved at Telea. Then she started to dance. Link had never seen someone so graceful. She moved fluidly like water. Her hair whipped about her like a trail of flames. She twirled, jewelry glittering in the light, her skirt swirling about her legs with her grace. After several minutes, she ended her dance with a flourish and walked over to Telea.

''Thanks for letting me use your place,'' she said. Her Gerudo accent was present in her Hyrulean, with clipped vowels.

''Any time.''

Johara turned to look at Link. ''Oh? Is he a friend of yours?''

''Yes. He's in the Resistance,'' Telea replied in a quiet voice.

''I have a great respect for the Resistance. What's your name?''

''Link.''

Johara smiled. ''Ah. Nice.'' She thought of something. ''I heard that the Resistance raided an armory yesterday,'' she said, voice low.

''Yes. I was in the raid, actually, along with Ashlyn here. I would have been caught if I had not hid here,'' he replied, voice equally low.

''Ah. I heard that that's caused the soldiers some trouble.''

''Heh, maybe you could come with us sometime and cause some chaos?'' Ashlyn suggested.

Johara smirked. ''That sounds good to me.''

''Heh. I'll mention it to the boss.'' Ashlyn finished her food. ''Well, I think we should get going.'' She pulled out a red rupee and handed it to Telea.

Link took out his wallet, removed the same amount as Ashlyn and gave it to Telea. They both were overpaying her by about five to ten rupees.

''Tip is included,'' Ashlyn said, interrupting Telea's protest.

The teal haired woman sighed. ''I wish you'd just take a discount for once.''

''You do enough for us.'' Ashlyn sounded as if she had gone through this many times. And Link knew that she most likely had.

Telea shrugged. ''All right. Be careful.''

''Oh, you know we will,'' Ashlyn replied.

* * *

Link and Ashlyn walked down the street. Link could not claim that he knew Castle Town like the back of his hand, but he did know that they were going the wrong way.

''Uh, aren't we going to the Amalgam?''

''No. It's just after noon! The day is still young.''

''But Glurak is waiting for my return-''

Ashlyn cut him off. ''He said you didn't have to hurry.''

''True,'' Link admitted.

''Besides, I have something to do in the square. After that, I want to take you to a certain safe house.''

They went north to the central square. Ashlyn scanned the crowd, seemingly looking for something or someone. After a moment, she nodded and pulled out a small piece of paper. ''I will be right back.''

She casually walked over to the entrance to an alley. There was someone waiting for her, looking like he was just an ordinary person at market. She handed him the paper. After a few minutes, she came back.

''Sorry about that. Boss needed me to deliver a message. Another safe house is going to be doing a raid somewhere. The message was about that,'' she explained quietly.

''I see.''

''Well, then. Let's get to that safe house I mentioned.''

They started to head out of the square, passing people, when they heard a feminine cry.

''No! Don't steal my shipment!''

Ashlyn's eyes narrowed. ''Come on.''

They both went quickly to where the voice had come from. A young woman was standing in front of a rather nice looking store, looking upset. A young man was holding on to her, while another was hauling away some crates. It was clear they were stealing them.

''Stop! Give those back!''

Ashlyn ran up to the thief who was taking the crates. She didn't bother to unsheathe her sword, instead, she started to fistfight. Link had never seen her fight hand to hand but he had a feeling she could handle it.

He went over to the thief that was restraining the woman. ''Release her.''

''Sure thing.'' The man let go of her and stepped around, looking ready to fight.

''I would not try,'' Link warned, tapping the hilt of his sword. He actually had no intention of using it on an unarmed opponent, but he was hoping to dissuade the man from fighting.

The man glanced at the sword hilt poking up from behind Link's left shoulder and shrugged. ''You'd use that on someone unarmed, boy?''

''No,'' Link admitted.

The thief nodded. ''I thought so. Sorry about this, but...'' He ran forward, fist raised to strike.

Link put his arm up to block, grabbing the thief's wrist and twisting his arm away. With his free right arm, he drove his elbow into the man's stomach. The thief doubled over, winded and wheezing for breath.

''You should not steal.''

The thief, having regained his breath, looked up. ''Too late for me. You caught us in the act. All you have to do is call for some guards...''

''Maybe I should,'' Link said. But he knew he couldn't. He was Resistance.

Ashlyn finished her fight with the other thief. He looked worse for wear, while she didn't seem to have any bruises. ''That should teach you.'' Both thieves fled.

''Thank you,'' the woman said.

Link and Ashlyn turned to her. Up close, Link noticed that she didn't seem much older then Ashlyn.

''You're welcome,'' he replied.

''Link, this is Dolcia. She owns the Creamery, which sells stuff like cakes and whatnot. Dolcia, this is Link,'' Ashlyn said.

Dolcia had eyes the color of melted chocolate. Her hair was strangely two toned, with her bangs a cream color while the rest was as brown as her eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a sleeveless black blouse over it, with a white apron tied around her waist. A red gem shaped like a cherry was pinned at her folded collar. She seemed to be higher up on the class scale.

''Nice to meet you,'' Link said.

''You as well. Those thieves were trying to steal my latest shipment of Lon Lon Milk. Since you helped me, how about free ice cream with milk?''

Link was about to say that she didn't have to give them anything but Ashlyn grinned and said, ''Yes!''

Dolcia went into the store behind her while they waited outside. After a few minutes, she came back. ''Here you go.'' She handed each of them a glass filled with milk and vanilla ice cream.

''Mmm,'' Ashlyn said as she took a sip.

''You can keep the glasses, I have plenty.'' Dolcia turned her attention to the crates. ''Now then...''

''Do you want me to move those for you?'' Link asked.

''No, thank you. My delivery boy can handle it.''

''All right,'' he said.

Ashlyn and Link left the square and headed towards the city's entrance. While they were walking, Link took a sip from his glass.

''Mmm... This is really good.''

Ashlyn smirked. ''Dolcia makes the best desserts. Her stuff is kind of expensive, but it's worth it.''

''Right.''

''Dolcia makes a lot of money off her desserts. She sells the stuff to nobles too. But I like her. She's honest and helps people out,'' Ashlyn said.

''That's nice of her.''

Ashlyn suddenly stopped, facing a seemingly ordinary building. ''We're here.'' She went up to the door and knocked.

The door opened a crack. ''Ashlyn? Come in.'' The door opened wider, revealing Johann.

''Hey! We came to see you,'' she said to him.

They stepped inside. The entrance room was simple but inviting. Johann was standing there, with his hair so dark Link couldn't really tell what color it was. It seemed almost reddish black or purplish black. He smiled. ''Good to see you both. Link, welcome to the Southgate safe house.''

* * *

They stayed later than they thought. It had been fun; Link found himself introduced to people that he liked rather quickly. Johann's energetic attitude was similar to Ashlyn's and yet different. He wasn't blunt but he had the same liveliness that was likeable. They had eaten supper already and now Link noticed that it was starting to get dark.

''It's getting late,'' he pointed out.

Ashlyn looked out the window, seeing that night was falling. ''Well! Look how time passes! I wasn't planning on staying this long.''

''We should return to the Amalgam.''

Ashlyn shook her head. ''It isn't a good idea to go out after dark. Not because we'd get robbed but because of the night patrols.''

''Here, I'll take you to the spare rooms. This is what safe houses are for, yes?'' Johann said.

''Uh huh. Thank goodness we have so many safe houses. I'd hate to be stranded at night without one,'' Ashlyn said.

He led them to a short hall, where the spare rooms were. ''Take your pick. Oh, and there's nightgowns in the drawer.''

Link picked a random door and opened it.

* * *

I honestly think Link is such an innocent, prudish boy. He isn't a pervert, that's for sure. At least not how I portray him, yeah. He also wouldn't hit a girl. If every guy were like him, I wouldn't get so annoyed with the male gender. I put Johara in here because she's cool. Her name means ''jewel'' in Arabic. Yeah, I took the time to look up Arabic names. Dolcia's name comes from ''dolce'' Italian for dessert, because that's what she sells.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally finished chapter 13 today! Whooo! I swear, some of these chapter are a pain to write. This chapter is longer than any of the previous. Well, good.

* * *

10

Arrest. Hyrule Castle. Meeting Princess Zelda.

* * *

Link had been with the Resistance for two weeks now. He made fast friends with Ashlyn and the others. The Amalgam became a home, filled with his close friends and comrades in the struggle against oppression. For a few days now he had been doing missions near the city entrance, often crashing at the Southgate safe house if he couldn't get back to the headquarters by dusk.

He had gone on three more raids since the armory. Each of those raids had been equally tense and dangerous, but rewarding for the Resistance. When there was not much to do, he went to lunch at Telea's tavern or went walking around town with Ashlyn, who had become his best friend. Many times he rode his horse around, just to enjoy it and free Epona from her boredom in the Amalgam's stables.

* * *

It was about two thirty when Link started to head to the Southgate safe house. He wanted to see if Johann had anything for him to do. It took him only ten minutes to arrive. He went to the door and opened it.

Something seemed rather...off. The foyer was empty. Where was everyone? Stepping into the room, uneasily put off, he tentatively called out, ''Hello?''

The floorboards creaked loudly in the silence, which was unnerving. Johann and the other people who lived in the safe house were always noisy and energetic. Link walked towards the main room.

It was oddly dark, he had noticed that earlier. The shutters had been closed, and now that he was just outside the main room, he saw that none of the candles were lit. Only minimal daylight seeped in through cracks in the shutters and from a window. It was strange that the building was so dark at this time, when it was in the afternoon.

He entered, getting the feeling that there was hidden danger in the room. It turned out, however, that the greatest threat was not hidden at all. A man was standing in the center of the room, his back not quite to the doorway, though not facing away. He was wearing a nice set of armor with a cape. The man had several badges of rank pinned to his breastplate.

He turned and spoke. ''Hello.'' It was the Captain of the Guard, Link realized with horror.

Link drew his sword, settling into a fighting stance. He hesitated, waiting for the other man to draw his.

The Captain sighed. ''Don't do that, please. Put your sword away.'' He made a gesture with his hand. Soldiers suddenly revealed themselves, standing up from behind couches and other furniture.

Link looked around him. He was surrounded. Link knew that he could not take on that many people at once. He sheathed his sword, his hands dropping to his sides. ''Where are the others?'' he asked.

''Not here. Apparently they are all on a raid.'' The Captain stepped forward. ''In the name of the Princess, I arrest you for treason,'' he intoned.

A soldier walked up and took ahold of Link, wrenching his arms in front of him and clasping manacles around his wrists. The man unbuckled Link's sword belt, taking it off. Another guard came up and both of them flanked him. The Captain headed for the door. Link was escorted from the building and onto the street.

A horse-drawn carriage was waiting. The Captain opened the door. Link stepped inside, the two soldiers sitting next to him. The Captain sat across from them, along with two other soldiers. The carriage started off.

Link stayed quiet, glancing out the carriage windows. The only thing to be heard was the sound of the horses' hooves on the street. He was afraid because he knew what happened to Resistance members who were caught. He didn't want to die. Whatever people said about bravery, Link knew that even the bravest people would falter when facing death. He looked down at his manacled wrists.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt. Captain Rusl opened one of the doors and stepped out. Feeling almost sick with fear, Link stood and got out as well, flanked by the four guards. They were in the castle courtyard.

The courtyard was large, far bigger than the one at Glurak's home. Lush gardens were on either side, with beautiful trees, flowers, hedges and fountains. The castle gates were made of strong, skillfully made wrought steel, coated to prevent rust. They gleamed in the sunlight. A high wall surrounded the enormous grounds of the royal residence. But all of that paled to the castle itself.

Hyrule Castle was the tallest building Link had ever seen. It towered above them, seemingly piercing the sky with its spires. The sight of such an enormous building took his breath away. People said that the higher floors of the castle were kept upright with magic. No other building had been built so high without falling. There were supposedly over three hundred rooms within.

Link was taken to the grand double doors that led into the castle. The soldiers opened them and they entered. The castle foyer was opulent, tiled with marble. Two hallways led off on either side. A grand central staircase led up to the second floor.

He was taken up the central staircase. Once on the second floor, he noticed that two halls were on either side. Ahead was another pair of fancy double doors. Link figured that these led into the throne room. The Captain opened them.

The throne room was large and long. A red carpet led to the dais where the throne was. Banners with the Royal Crest hung on the walls at regular intervals, displaying the gold body of a loftwing with the Triforce as the head. Other banners displayed the kingdom's crest, the red loftwing of the Hero of Skies. Since the Captain and two of the soldiers were in front of him, Link could not see the Princess, who he assumed was in the room.

The Captain bowed smartly. ''Your Royal Highness, I have captured one of the rebels.'' He stepped to the side, revealing the Princess, who was standing only a few feet from Link.

Princess Zelda was his age, sixteen. She was wearing a white dress with a sleeveless pink mantle over it. Two pink stripes were near the hem of the dress. She wore long white gloves that went a little past her elbows. A golden belt circled her waist, held in place by slits cut into her mantle. A tabard embroidered with the Triforce and the kingdom's red crest hung from two gold clips attached to her belt. Ceremonial gilded armor adorned her shoulders, the small pentagonal breastplate emblazoned with the Royal Crest.

Her hair was parted in the center, some of it pulled back, while the rest hung a few inches below her shoulders. Two strands hung in front of her ears. She was wearing gold Triforce shaped earrings. A golden crown with a red jewel was perched on her forehead. Her hair was blonde, but it was white blonde. Silvery white like salt. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue. She was both the most beautiful and the most terrifying girl he had ever seen.

She gave a nod of approval to the Captain. ''Well done, Captain. You have my praise,'' she said, her voice strangely flat and emotionless.

Captain Rusl bowed his head at her praise. ''My thanks, Your Royal Highness.''

She turned her attention back to Link. He found himself wanting to hide from her icy gaze. She waved a gloved hand dismissively. Immediately, the two guards flanking him took hold of his arms above his elbows and started to escort him from the room.

Link felt terror rise within him. They were surely taking him outside to be executed. But when they stepped off the bottom stair, they went past the doors leading outside. Instead, they took him down the left hallway. At the end of the hall, where it turned left, was a staircase leading down, most likely to the dungeon. The guards led him downstairs.

At the bottom, a long hallway stretched out in front of them; where the hall ended couldn't be seen from where they were standing. The hall was lined with cells on one side and lit with torches in metal holders. There was a space before the cells started where the soldiers could sit at the table. All of the cells that could be seen were empty. Link was led to the first cell on the left.

One soldier took a ring of keys from one of the on duty guards and unlocked the barred door. The other soldier removed the manacles from Link's wrists. Both of them nudged him into the cell. The door closed and the lock clicked as the key was turned. The two soldiers left, going back upstairs.

The cell was surprisingly clean. Not perfect, but clean enough. He had expected the dungeon to be disgustingly filthy. It seemed as though that was not the case; it was plain and sparsely furnished. Close to the left wall in the middle of the cell was a narrow, metal framed cot. In the back left corner was a latrine bucket. Link went over and sat on the edge of the cot, folded his hands in his lap and bowed his head.

Why hadn't they taken him outside? Usually, they executed Resistance members rather quickly and in the central square. Were they waiting to hang him later? He supposed it didn't really matter.

* * *

An hour passed, though Link did not know it. A click drew his attention and he looked up. Two soldiers were unlocking the cell door; the Captain was with them. His terror started anew, for he thought they had come to bring him to his execution.

''Are you taking me outside? Am I going to-'' he cut himself off, unable to bring himself to finish.

''No. The Princess has sent for you,'' Captain Rusl replied.

That did not alleviate Link's fears. He stood up and walked out, both soldiers moving to flank him. He was taken upstairs and then back into the castle's foyer. On the wall next to the right hallway were some sets of double doors. The soldiers went up to one set and opened them, revealing a small wooden room with a lever.

They entered, much to his confusion. One of the soldiers closed the doors.

''What is this?'' Link asked.

''A lift. They're used to go up, like stairs. They're only in the castle because they're new, expensive technology,'' a soldier said.

One of the soldiers pulled the lever up and held it that way. Link felt the lift start to ascend.

''How does this work?''

''A system of ropes pulls it up or down. You should stay by the lever, though. Otherwise you might miss the floor you want.''

Link wondered how they knew which floor they were on. Then he realized he could see other sets of doors as they went up. The soldier manning the lever suddenly let go. The lift stopped. He opened the doors in front of them.

They exited the lift and Link noticed that they were in a fancy hall with marble flooring. He assumed that most of the floors in the castle were marble.

''This is the seventh floor, where the Princess's office is.''

The Captain led him to a rather ornate door. He knocked before opening the door. The Princess was inside, sitting at a large, fancy mahogany desk. Captain Rusl took Link's arm and brought him into the room.

''Thank you. Stand outside the door, Captain.'' Her voice was still in a flat, emotionless tone.

Captain Rusl bowed and exited, closing the door. Link was now alone with the Princess and he did not feel very safe. Actually, it felt like he was with a dangerous predator ready to pounce.

''Sit,'' she said to him.

He did as he was told and sat in the chair in front of her desk. She nodded in approval.

She noticed his obvious nervousness and smiled faintly, a smile that sent a chill down his back. ''You need not fear for your life. You are useful to me, it would be a waste to execute you.''

He had no idea why he would be useful to her or what she was planning, but he had a feeling that it wasn't something good and he would not like it. ''Your Royal Highness... What are you... Why are you...''

A thought seemed to come to her and she stood up, walking around her desk to him. She didn't answer his attempt at a question, instead she said, ''Come with me.''

He stood from the chair. Princess Zelda opened the door and stepped out as he walked behind her. The Captain was standing there with the soldiers.

''Done already, Princess?'' he asked.

''No. I will be taking him up. Follow at a distance and do not come all the way.''

She turned and started walking down the hall towards the stairs. Link had no idea where she was taking him, but he followed her regardless. He could hear the clicking of her shoes, though her long, many layered dress hid her feet. When they went up the stairs, she raised her skirts a small amount, just to the ankles, revealing short pink heels. He also noticed she was wearing white hose, hiding her skin. He made a point not to stare at her, not being that kind of boy.

They reached the eighth floor. She did not stop, heading for the staircase. After three more floors, Link was starting to get tired. He didn't understand how the Princess was not in her trailing skirts and heeled shoes. She noticed his fatigue and smiled in a pitying manner.

She went over to a set of lift doors and opened them, while he wondered how she knew the lift was even on their floor. They both stepped inside and she pulled the lever up. After a short time she let go and opened the shaft doors.

''We still have one more flight of stairs left. The lifts do not go to the roof,'' she said.

They ascended the flight she mentioned, coming to the castle roof. A metal railing surrounded the edges, preventing someone from falling to their death. A tower stood in the middle of the roof, a set of closed ornate doors the entrance. Link glanced up; he couldn't see the top, though that might have been because of the misty clouds.

Princess Zelda went to the railing, looking out. Link went forward, stopping a few feet behind her. He looked down. Castle Town appeared to be much smaller. How high were they? And this wasn't even the highest point, the tower...

A thought occurred to him. The Princess's guards had not followed them up here. He could leave while her back was turned. He started quietly backing up, turning when he went a few feet. Then he walked quickly to the stairs. He heard her start to run after him. He ran downstairs, hearing her calling for the guards.

He went to the closest lift and opened the shaft doors. Thankfully, the lift was there. He entered in a hurry, shutting the doors and pulling the lever down. They couldn't get him while he was in the lift.

He had descended a few floors when he heard guards shouting. ''Stop the lifts! Hit the emergency lever! Stop him!''

Link knew he had to get out before they shut the lifts down. He waited until he saw a pair of shaft doors and let go of the lever, returning it to its original position. He threw the doors open and ran out. He didn't know which floor he was on. He ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

* * *

Link hid in a storeroom of some sort. About three hours passed before he was found, much to his dismay. The guards that had found his hiding place took him and hauled him back into the throne room, where Princess Zelda was waiting.

He expected her to be angry, but her face was utterly expressionless. ''I would not try that again,'' she said mildly. ''You are not familiar with this castle. My men would eventually find you. Even if you did make it out of the castle, you would not be able to walk out of the gates, nor could you climb the walls.''

She waved a gloved hand at the soldiers. They took Link from the room and back to the foyer. It was now late in the evening, about seven. Keeping their firm grip on his upper arms, the soldiers led him back down to the dungeon, where they locked him in the same cell as before.

Seeing as it was late, Link figured that no one would be bringing him anything to eat. Not that it mattered. He had more serious things to worry about than missing a meal. He decided to retire early; there was no point in staying awake.

He took off his boots and set them on the floor next to the cot, afterwards lying down on his back. The cot was rather stiff, but it was better than the floor. He was happy there was a bed for him to sleep on, actually. Within minutes, the cell was silent save for his slow, rhythmic breathing.

* * *

So, I told you we'd finally meet the Princess. Her dress and everything is kind of based off the Ocarina of Time one with some changes. Hmm, it seems like she isn't a very nice person...but things aren't as they appear! Poor Link, he's so afraid right now. The reason he doesn't fight the guards is because he's heavily outnumbered during his arrest. When he's in the castle, that counts even more, even if he tried to fight more guards would arrive.

The castle is 15 stories high, not counting the tower on the roof. Counting the tower, the castle would be 25 stories. It's like a modern-day mini skyscraper. How did they build it so high in the Middle Ages!? Well, because I thought it would be cool. And it has lifts! Which are only in the castle because they were recently invented and are expensive. Only rich people get to have them.

And since I'm trying to make this realistic, Link is going to have to relieve himself at some point, hence the bucket in his cell. Because we all know they didn't have modern restrooms in the Middle Ages, yes? I know I didn't mention it before, but Castle Town does have a sewer, as does the castle, so they use indoor privies that empty into said sewers. Link's village does not, so...outhouses. The Amalgam has indoor privies (still not as nice as a modern toilet). And everyone has a chamber pot in their bedchamber, so they don't have to get up in the middle of the night (that goes for Link's house too). All the characters have relieved themselves off-screen before now, by the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's this one, finally. Just finished chapter 14. Enjoy! Pay attention to this chapter, it drops hints.

* * *

11

Royal Library. Ashlyn's Panic. Rushing.

* * *

When Link woke up, he thought for a moment that he was in the Amalgam. But there were metal cell bars across from him. What he was lying in was not his bed. His arrest yesterday had actually happened. He sat up, brushed the thin blanket aside, and got off the cot. There was something he _really_ needed to do. Out of habit, he made the bed first. Then he walked to the corner, pulled his leggings and undergarments down, and crouched over the bucket to relieve himself. Once that was taken care of, he slid into his boots since the stone floor was cold.

A few minutes later, a guard brought him a tray of food. It was a full meal and good, which was better than he had been expecting. He leaned against the left wall, holding the tray in one hand. When he had finished eating, he set it on the ground near the door, since there was no table.

''Do you want to take a bath now?'' a soldier asked.

Link glanced up. ''A bath?'' he asked. He wondered why they were offering such a nicety. That didn't usually happen in prison, did it? Wasn't there supposed to be a set time for bathing, if at all?

''Yes. You could have had one yesterday but by the time they found you...''

''Oh. Uh, yes, I would like to bathe.''

* * *

He was taken upstairs to a bathing chamber, which he went inside. He latched the door. The water, when he entered it, was pleasantly warm. He cleaned himself and washed his hair with one of the various bottles of hairsoap. Noticing the matching bottle of conditioner, he had an idea. It was supposed to make one's hair softer. Usually only the nobility and upper classes used it frequently. Most other people used it for special occasions, if ever.

Link decided he would try it. He took some and smeared it in his blond hair. He knew it was supposed to stay for a few minutes to work, so he waited. When he thought enough time had passed, he rinsed it out. It had worked; when he ran his fingers through his wet hair, it felt silky. Satisfied that he was clean, he got out of the bath.

After he had dried off and gotten dressed, he unlatched the door and opened it. The soldier, who was waiting outside, glanced at him as he came out.

''Right then. Come.'' He gestured for Link to follow.

''Where?'' Link asked.

''Her Royal Highness is waiting for you.''

Princess Zelda was awake? Link assumed it was around six thirty in the morning. ''She's awake at this time?''

''Yes. She planned to wake early today.''

Although the thought of seeing the Princess again sent shivers down his spine, Link followed the soldier to the foyer and into one of the lifts. He counted the floors they went up. The soldier stopped the lift at the ninth floor.

The hall had no doors. Link assumed that wherever he was being taken to was around the short corner, directly above the throne room which was many floors below. He was led around that short corner. They walked to center of the hall and turned to face the north wall.

''The Princess is in there,'' the soldier said, pointing at the door across from them.

''You're not going to go in? Aren't you supposed to guard me?''

''No. I was ordered to wait by the door.''

Link steeled his nerves and opened the door, stepping inside.

The room was very big. It was the castle's library. Bookshelves lined the walls and were placed in rows. Tables were arranged nearby. But where was the Princess? Link started walking in between two rows of shelves, noticing that while some of the books looked to be new, others looked like they were very old.

There was another area when he came out from the aisle between the rows. Standing with her back to him was Princess Zelda, holding a book in one of her gloved hands. Then she turned to face him, a small smile curving her lips upwards for a brief second. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she had worn yesterday; he could not tell if it was a different dress.

Link respectfully knelt on the floor. Did he do that right?

''You may rise,'' the Princess's flat voice stated.

He stood, feeling quite nervous. What did she want from him? Why was she keeping him alive? What was she planning?

She went up to him, standing about a foot away. He roughly calculated her height, assuming that she was wearing shoes like the short heels she had worn yesterday. She was actually almost as tall as he was, based on his rough estimate. Granted, she might have been wearing different shoes. He might have been off a little.

''Did you sleep well?'' she asked, still in a flat tone. He was starting to wonder if she ever put emotion into her speech at all.

''Y-yes, Your Royal Highness,'' he replied, trying to keep his voice level. ''The castle dungeon is a lot...cleaner than I expected.''

She seemed amused at his statement. ''Very good. Yes, the front of the dungeon is much nicer than the back. You are quite fortunate to be kept up front.''

For some reason, that sent a chill down his back. Did that mean there were other people down there in worse conditions than his?

She noticed his apprehension and smiled faintly, one of those smiles that made another chill run down his back. ''You do not have to worry. If you behave, you will not be locked in the back.''

He didn't know if she was joking or not. It was impossible to tell by her emotionless tone. ''...So why did you have me brought here?'' he asked, changing the subject.

''This library is the largest in Hyrule. It has books dating back to the founding of this country and even some before that. It is one of my favorite places in this castle.'' She placed her book on a table nearby. ''I think it would be more comfortable for you to sit.''

Link sat down in the closest chair to him. She took the chair across from him. Her icy blue gaze unsettled him; it was almost as if she could see right through him. Such a thing was impossible, even with magic, but it was unnerving all the same.

''As you know, my father is ill and unable to govern. So I rule in his stead-''

''You're not doing a very good job up here,'' Link said, interrupting. Then he sucked in a sharp breath, shocked that he had just said that aloud. Oh Goddesses, what was she going to do now that he had most likely insulted her?

Princess Zelda seemed unfazed by what he had said. ''Oh? May I ask why you think so?''

''Your people are suffering. Some can not pay their taxes. Your soldiers harass and beat them. I have seen this for myself,'' Link replied.

''The soldiers keep order. Surely you do not want lawlessness?'' she said calmly.

''Order? What the soldiers are doing is rather harsh for order, Princess.''

''That is your opinion. Perhaps stricter practices are needed to keep the people in line,'' she said, still calm. ''If criminals are not punished, what is to stop other people from doing what they do?''

''While the law must be obeyed... You are oppressing the people you are ruling over. Those people did nothing.''

''You do realize that you have broken the law? You and the rest of the rebels?'' she asked.

''Yes, I am well aware that I am guilty of treason. But with good reason,'' he replied. But there was something else he wanted to know. ''Knowing this, why are you keeping me alive?''

''As I said, you are useful...Link Aldamear.''

A chill went through him when she said his surname. He hadn't told any of the Resistance his surname. But she knew it. She knew who he was. Well, he had expected her to, seeing as her ancestors were often paired with his to defeat evil. But hearing her say it was unnerving.

''Is that the only reason? Because of my ancestry?'' he asked. Right, if she had him executed, that would put the country in a bind. He was supposedly the next hero, just because he was descended from the father-son line of all the previous heroes.

''No. The rest is not for you to know.'' There was a note of finality in her statement.

 _Ah, I see. Keeping me in the dark..._ ''So, am I supposed to assume you'll keep me chained up here as a prisoner?''

''Well, you will have a bit more freedom, but yes. You will not be leaving any time soon,'' she answered.

* * *

Link had gone missing. He had said he was going to the Southgate safe house. He had not returned. They had assumed he had stayed there. But when he hadn't shown up in the morning, the search began.

Ashlyn had questioned Johann and the others, who had not even seen him because they had been on a raid. Johann had said that Link certainly had not stayed the night. Someone nearby had told her that they had seen a boy of Link's description being taken away by soldiers. Her eyes widened in horror and she asked her next question, ''When was this?''

''Around two forty yesterday. It seemed like they were waiting for him.''

Oh Goddesses. Ashlyn ran back to the Amalgam, panic setting in. She threw open the door and rushed to Risbon. ''They've taken him! Link's been arrested!''

Cries of surprise and horror erupted from the group. Lux looked ill, Glurak turned a shade paler than he already was and Tancred cursed.

''What!? What... No. No!'' Risbon took a moment to regain control of himself. Such news was the worst he could receive today. ''When?''

''Yesterday afternoon, apparently. They were waiting for him when he got there.''

''Damn!'' Risbon swore.

''Is there any time left? We have to do something!'' Ashlyn demanded.

With a feeling of dread, Risbon asked, ''Did you find out where they took him?''

''The person I questioned said they saw them get into a carriage, which was heading to the castle.''

Risbon took a breath. ''They need the Princess to sign the death warrant. That's why they take captured Resistance members to the castle. It might be too late. But... They like to hang people at noon. Since noon had already passed yesterday, they might not have done it. We still might have a chance.''

''What are we waiting for!? Let's go!''

* * *

After she had met with him in the library, Princess Zelda had left to do something. She had told him he could walk around the castle as long as he had guards with him. As much as he did not want to be supervised, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Complaining wouldn't do much and he was not one for complaining. Fighting would only make things worse.

Besides, he knew he was a prisoner. He knew that. He knew from the moment he had been arrested. No matter how nicely he was treated, he still couldn't leave. The Princess had even said it, in not so many words, that he was going to be held here against his will. He had thought they would execute him, but that, thankfully, wouldn't happen. Although he wondered if the Princess would change her mind if he didn't do as she wished.

So he decided to walk around the castle. That way he could figure out what was where in the enormous building. He left the library and stepped into the hall, where the guard was waiting.

* * *

The main Resistance group ran to the central square as fast as their legs could carry them. When the reached the square, they expected to see a crowd and Link being led up the stairs to the scaffold. But there was no one assembled near the gallows, nor was anyone on it.

''What... Where is he?'' Ashlyn asked, confused.

''They might have hanged him at the castle. It's not unheard of, especially if they thought he'd escape...'' Risbon said grimly.

''Shit! We have to make sure!'' Ashlyn said.

Lux walked over to a soldier. ''Are there any executions scheduled for today?''

The soldier looked surprised. ''No.''

''Did you hear of any at the castle?'' Lux asked.

''No. Though if you want to be sure, ask the guards at the castle gates. They might know.''

* * *

The King of Hyrule was resting in bed. Once again, he cursed the fact that he could not get up and rule. He hated feeling like this, like he was not getting anything accomplished. _Damn whoever's behind this!_

He heard the doors to his royal chambers open and close. Then the doors to his bedchamber were opened. In walked his daughter.

''Zelda,'' he said, sitting up.

''Father. How are you feeling?'' she asked flatly.

His daughter was so different now. It was like she was another person entirely. Even her physical appearance had changed. But even from here, he knew what was going on. There was a rebel group taking up arms. He didn't blame them, not after the things he had heard his daughter was doing.

''Unwell, as per usual. I do wish this would go away,'' he replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

''I am sorry to hear that.'' Her voice was emotionless, mechanical. She stepped closer to his large, canopied bed.

''Has anything happened?'' he asked.

''Captain Rusl arrested a rebel yesterday,'' she said. There was a slight hint of satisfaction in her tone.

Well, that was...news. To keep up appearances, he said, ''Good.'' Although the rebels were, well, rebels, he understood why they were doing it. A good cause for treason. ''Has this rebel been hanged?'' he asked, trying to keep his tone detached.

''No. He is very useful to me. I intend to hold him here,'' she replied.

Ah. Well at least whoever it was would be spared. Although he had no idea what she was planning. Did she intend to use this rebel for information?

''Well, I must return to the throne room.'' And with that, she left the bedchamber, closing the doors behind her.

King Herbert sighed. Something was wrong with his daughter. He wasn't sure what, but there was something wrong.

* * *

You know how you wake up and you have to pee? That's Link in the first scene. He probably hasn't relieved himself since his arrest at two forty the previous day. Of course, he might have when he was waiting in the dungeon for an hour. Who knows? Also, he took a bath! He didn't expect them to let him do that. He's the kind of person who likes to be clean. Oh and ''hairsoap'' is obviously shampoo. They did have it in the middle ages but it wasn't called shampoo, of course.

I pronounce his surname as Alda-mere, rhyming with ''bear''.

Princess Zelda's high heels are not as high as today's heels. High heels weren't as tall as they are today. Trying to keep accurate, here. Anyways, she isn't exactly forthcoming on information. She wants to keep Link in the dark. And he stood up to her a bit, although he was afraid she would get angry and possibly order his death. She brings up some logic in her arguments, though. Lawlessness is bad, although that isn't what's happening. Link and his friends ARE technically breaking the law by rebelling but they're doing it for a good reason. It's still treason, though. Link is a good boy, he's one to follow the law and point out real crooks. The only reason he's with the Resistance is because of what the Princess is doing. Otherwise, he and the rest of the Resistance would be perfect law abiding citizens.


	12. Chapter 12

I finished chapter 15, so here you go. The story continues! And of course, the POV jumps around between the Resistance, Link and the Princess.

* * *

12

The Royal Chapel. Rescue Plans. A Tense Supper.

* * *

Ashlyn wanted to be the one to ask the guards at the gates, but she was a well known rebel and would most likely be arrested on sight. So Lux went up to the guards while she stayed back. She did hear the conversation, though.

''Executions? No, none in the castle grounds recently,'' a guard said in response to Lux's question.

''But I did hear a rebel was brought here yesterday. A boy, probably around sixteen. The Princess spared him, apparently,'' the other guard said, clearly wanting to share that gossip.

''Really?'' Lux asked.

''Yeah. Good to know, because it would be terrible to hang a child.''

''Indeed,'' the first guard agreed.

''Right. Well, I should be going. Thank you for that interesting bit of news, sirs,'' Lux said and walked off.

The mage came up to Ashlyn. ''You heard that, yes? Link is still alive.''

Ashlyn nodded. ''Thank the Goddesses! Let's go back to the others.''

* * *

Risbon was sitting at the usual table that the Resistance used in The Shining Sword. Telea was standing nearby, talking to him.

''What's wrong?'' Telea asked.

''Link was arrested yesterday. We found out earlier today...''

Telea's dark blue eyes widened. ''Goddesses!''

''I hope that he is all right... But I don't know if he's even alive.''

At that moment, the tavern door opened. Ashlyn and Lux walked in, quickly rushing over to the table. They both looked relieved.

''Boss! Link's alive! The Princess spared him or something. He's at the castle,'' Ashlyn said eagerly.

''Thank the Goddesses,'' Risbon breathed.

Telea smiled. ''That's good to hear!''

''Well, I suppose we should head back to the Amalgam and tell the others.'' Risbon turned to Telea. ''Sorry for cutting it short, I wish we could stay longer.''

The teal haired woman shrugged. ''No, no. It's fine.''

Risbon stood up from the table. Ashlyn and Lux followed him out of the building. All three of them started quickly to the Amalgam.

* * *

Link went up to the thirteenth floor with his escort of two soldiers. Ahead was a set of ornate double doors. The only doors. He grasped the handle of one and opened it, stepping into the room.

It was the castle's chapel. Statues of the Golden Goddesses were arranged in a triangle, bringing to mind the Triforce. There were also statues of Hylia, Ethsis and Sazhmet. The room was quiet and no one else was there. A very peaceful, holy atmosphere. The guards had not come in; they were waiting just outside. Link closed the door and walked up to the statue of Din.

The statue was probably not what the Goddess actually looked like; it was the artist's guess. But it was impressive. The Goddess of Power had the fair skin of Hylians and pointed ears, with red hair and eyes. Her long dress was red as well. She looked fiery and powerful, yet also graceful.

He glanced at the statue of Nayru. The Goddess of Wisdom had the same skin and ears. But her hair and eyes were blue along with the dress. She looked very serene and wise, considering something.

The statue of Farore was similar to the other two. But the Goddess of Courage was clothed in a green dress, matching her hair and eyes. She looked very calm and collected but there was a hint of courage in her too.

The statue of Hylia looked remarkably like Princess Zelda, except that her hair was golden and her eyes were a watery blue. She was wearing a white dress. She looked happy, smiling gently. Since the Princess was descended from the Goddess of the Sky, the resemblance was not a coincidence.

Ethsis's statue had purple hair and eyes, with a matching dress. She was the Goddess of Truth, revered by the Sheikah race. She really did look honest, and that she knew the truth about many things.

The last statue was of Sazhmet, the Goddess of Sand. She was mainly worshipped by the Gerudo. She was the only one without pointed ears. Her skin was also slightly tanner. She was wearing a dress the color of sand. Her hair was the same sandy color and her eyes were golden. She looked peaceful and contemplative.

Link knelt before Din's statue, wanting to pray for a solution to his dilemma. After he was finished, he did the same to Nayru, Farore, Hylia and Ethsis. Then, thinking it would be disrespectful not to, he prayed to Sazhmet. He had never been to the desert and was certainly not Gerudo, but she was a deity who could help if she wanted. He stood up and left the room when he was done.

* * *

Risbon, Ashlyn and Lux returned to the Amalgam. Glurak and Tancred were sitting next to each other on a couch. Yost was sitting in a chair. They looked at Risbon hesitantly, as if fearing bad news.

''He's not dead. They're holding him at the castle,'' Risbon said.

Glurak broke into one of his rare grins, while Tancred and Yost gave relieved laughs.

''Right, now that we all know... Let's go! We have to rescue him!'' Ashlyn stated loudly.

''...Without a plan?'' Lux asked.

''Ashlyn. We can't just storm Hyrule Castle. It would be tantamount to suicide. We would be captured and hanged,'' Risbon said.

''So what do we do?'' Ashlyn asked.

Risbon rolled his eyes. ''We rescue him, of course. But we need to come up with a very thorough plan first.''

''We need to find out where exactly Link is being held,'' Lux said.

''Well, that should be easy. The dungeon, right?'' Ashlyn pointed out.

''Uh, doesn't the castle have a prison tower, though?'' Tancred asked.

''Yes. Although I would think they would most likely be holding him in the dungeon,'' Glurak answered.

''My point stands. Anyway, we need to get in the castle first,'' Ashlyn said.

''I will draw a map of the castle grounds and the first floor,'' Glurak said to Risbon.

''All right. Sounds good.''

* * *

Princess Zelda stood at the railing, looking down. It was something that filled her with an indescribable feeling. To be able to see Castle Town from the balcony on the roof of the castle proper. Everything was smaller...the buildings, the people... So beautiful.

But she had come up to think, not enjoy the view. She was pleased that she now had Link. Things were going well. However, he was obviously not going to be content remaining in the castle. As a matter of fact, she suspected he would be somewhat of a handful. But no matter. She could deal with him.

A bigger issue on her mind was the rebels. They were causing problems around town by raiding armories, stealing weapons, disrupting law enforcement, attacking soldiers, and otherwise disturbing the peace. Not to mention their treason against the country. Something needed to be done about them. She glanced at the town for a brief moment before turning and heading back downstairs.

* * *

Link glanced at one of his guards, the same soldier who had taken him to the library. There was something he wanted to ask. ''...The Princess said something about the back of the dungeon being...''

''Worse than the front? It's still being redone. The back is the original dungeon. Over the centuries, more cells have been added. There's a separate section for women and one for more dangerous criminals.''

The other guard added, ''The Princess said she'd put you in the back or something? She was probably joking. The back isn't really used for punishment as much as you'd think. I mean, yes, there are people locked up there, but that's because we find it easier to fill up the dungeon from the back. Way up front, the first twenty or so cells have never even been used. Except for yours, anyway.''

Well, that certainly was better than he thought. ''Ah. That clears things up,'' Link said.

''It is a bit hard to tell if the Princess is joking, but you'd know if she was actually angry at you,'' the first soldier said.

Link opened the doors to a lift. ''I'm not really sure I want to know what her anger looks like.'' He stepped inside the lift.

* * *

The members of the Amalgam were gathered in the main room around a table which had been set up. A map of the castle grounds that Glurak had made was on the table.

''Well. We have a general idea of the outside of Hyrule Castle. Glurak, if you please?'' Risbon said.

The young nobleman nodded. ''Right. The castle's defenses are quite heavy. Soldiers man the gates, patrol the courtyard, the gardens and the battlements. To even get in will require a very good plan.''

''Thank you. Well, any ideas?''

''What if we set up a distraction? We infiltrated several military buildings that way,'' Tancred suggested.

''That could work. But I think we would need a big distraction,'' Lux said.

''Hmm. What if Risbon and I walk down the street near the gates? We're the two most wanted members of the Resistance. We're sure to attract their attention. They'll chase us and the rest of you can sneak in,'' Ashlyn said.

Tancred looked surprised. ''That... sounds really good, actually. But it would put you and the boss at risk.''

''I don't give a horse's arse about the risk.'' Smiles broke out at Ashlyn's statement.

''There are other plans we can make, though,'' Lux pointed out.

Risbon nodded. ''Right. We shall consider all the possible options before we make a decision.''

''I can go in the castle.'' Glurak paused for a moment. ''I am the heir of House Romswind. They can not deny me entry.''

''Glurak...'' Risbon knew that the mage heartily disliked acknowledging his status as the heir to one of the highest noble families in the country.

''If it is to rescue a friend, then I don't mind,'' Glurak said.

''...What's your plan?''

''I will enter Hyrule Castle and create a disturbance. I shall claim that I have been robbed and demand that guards assist me in finding the thief. I will not stop until a sufficient number of the outside guard are with me. Then the rest of you can sneak in however you please.''

''That sounds really cool,'' Ashlyn said.

''Yeah. So, my idea is to involve Johara. She's a famous dancer, right? Maybe the guards will want to watch her dance instead of doing their jobs,'' Tancred suggested.

''Hmm. That might work but... I'm not sure I like risking her. If it goes wrong, they could arrest her.'' Risbon's tone was uncertain.

''We could wait for Link to get out himself. He is a competent swordsman. He isn't stupid either. I'm sure he can figure something out,'' Yost said.

Ashlyn frowned. ''I'm not saying that my friend is stupid but... What if he's too heavily guarded to escape himself? And I'm sure that's the case.''

''Probably,'' Yost admitted.

''Lux, do you have a plan?'' Ashlyn asked.

The mage nodded, fiddling with his robes. ''Yes. However, it is a bit... risky. I am rather surprised I came up with it...''

''What is it?'' Glurak questioned.

''Well... Hyrule Castle has a sewer, yes? And that sewer is connected to the one under the city. So perhaps we should infiltrate through there.''

''We'd have to find the entrance,'' Yost said.

''Yes, we would. There might be thieves and other criminals that dwell there. Guards might even patrol the sewer under the castle. And I have no doubt that the danger we would face once we get into Hyrule Castle itself would be substantial. But it would have the element of surprise.''

''So your plan is to slip in through the sewer? That's pretty impressive,'' Risbon said.

''Yes. It would involve us fighting our way through, however.''

''Naturally,'' Ashlyn said.

''So, what do you all think?'' Risbon asked.

* * *

Princess Zelda went to the throne room and called for Captain Rusl. He entered not long after her summons, walking up to her and bowing at the waist.

''How may I serve you, Your Royal Highness?''

''The rebels are becoming quite the problem. Your men have been able to capture many of them, and I commend you for that, but that has not stopped them. They are spread out around the city and adept at hiding. I do not know exactly how many there are, however, it is probably a higher count then estimated.''

He nodded in agreement. ''Indeed. What would you have me do?''

The Princess smiled. ''Take the fight to the higher ranking rebels. As long as they are still at large, the rebels will regroup. Target their leadership.''

''There is a problem with that, Princess. Their leader and the other higher ranking members are very well hidden. And quite good at avoiding arrest.''

''You can do what I ask.'' She paused for a moment. ''After all, you were able to track Link and set a trap for him. Exactly like I wanted you to.''

''Yes, Princess.'' Captain Rusl bowed once more and exited the room.

* * *

The group had decided to do Lux's plan with some parts from Ashlyn's and Glurak's added in. The mages would find out where the two sewers connected. Once that was taken care of, either Risbon or Glurak would distract the soldiers by causing some sort of commotion. The others would enter the sewers and make their way to the castle. They would fight their way through, get Link and then leave.

''Well, it is a satisfying plan,'' Lux said.

Tancred nodded. ''We'll start looking for the entrance soon.''

''It's around five o'clock. Dinner anyone?'' Yost asked.

''Of course! After all that planning, I'm sure we're all famished,'' Ashlyn said.

''You, most certainly,'' Lux commented with a smile.

Risbon grinned. ''All right, now that we know what we're doing, let's eat and rest up.''

''All right!'' Everyone went to the dinning room.

* * *

Link closed the door behind him, latching it. He had entered the privy to relieve himself. But it also had the added benefit of getting away from his escort for a minute or so. He had been walking around random floors, the two guards following him. Eventually he had become both in need to excuse himself and to have a moment alone. So he had asked for the nearest privy on the current floor, which was the eleventh.

Link undressed and sat on the lacquered wood bench. The privy was the cleanest he had ever been in; not that the ones inside the Amalgam were bad. He sighed. How was he going to get out of this castle? He supposed he would figure something out. After he had finished, he stood, pulled his clothes back up and dipped his hands in the basin. He took a brief moment to collect himself before unlatching the door.

When he stepped out into the hall, the two soldiers were there.

''We received orders. Come on.''

''Are you going to be taking me back to the dungeon?''

''No...'' one of the soldiers said.

''The Princess would like you to join her for dinner,'' the other explained.

Oh. Oh no. Link didn't really want to spend any more time with the Princess than he had to. She terrified him. And there was the fact that she held his life in her hands. He doubted he had a choice, though.

So he went with the soldiers to the lift, which brought them to the third floor. They passed a set of double doors, instead going to another room. This room had a table with fancy wooden chairs. Though eight people could sit at it, the table was set for two. But he was the only person in the room.

Then another door opened and Princess Zelda walked in. She was wearing a white dress with a blue tabard that served as a top layer. The sleeves had a blue stripe. The red loftwing crest was on her tabard along with the Triforce. A gold belt with a blue jewel in the buckle encircled her waist. A gold necklace with a blue, teardrop shaped pendant was around her neck. She was wearing her usual crown, the red jewel providing an interesting contrast to her blue attire. Her earrings and gloves were also the same.

She sat down at the table, and Link noticed that she did not sit at the head of the table like he thought she would. She gestured for him to do the same and he sat across from her.

''How was your day?'' she asked.

He thought about it for a moment. ''Fine, Princess.'' _What else am I supposed to say? I don't exactly want to be here._ Goddesses, this was going to be a strange dinner.

She nodded. An awkward silence pervaded the room. He turned his attention to the table, noting that the cutlery was real silver. A wide array of food was laid out, some of it familiar, some of it not. He honestly had no idea where to start.

Princess Zelda delicately placed a bird leg of some kind on her plate with a set of metal tongs. A small steak and some vegetables followed. She paused once she had her food, waiting for him. He eventually decided on some cucco breast meat, a baked potato, and some lettuce.

She began cutting her steak while he watched her warily. After she was satisfied with the number of pieces, she lifted one on her fork and ate it daintily. Some minutes passed as he picked at his food, feeling very nervous.

The Princess raised her eyebrows. ''Why aren't you eating?''

Deciding that he should eat, Link took a bite of the cucco breast, finding it tender. Honestly, it was probably the best he had ever had. He started eating more of it.

''What is this about?'' he asked.

''This? I thought you would enjoy an excellent supper.'' She paused to take a bite of her salad. ''Do you think there is something else?''

He really didn't know if there was. ''No...?'' he said uncertainly. Glancing at his food, he added, ''The supper is excellent.'' Well, being from the castle, of course it was.

''I will have to mention it to the cooks. Is there anything particular you would like for dessert?''

''I'm not sure.''

''Well, I am sure you will like it.'' She rang a small bell.

Not a moment later a young lady entered, carrying a tray. There was something familiar about her, the way her bangs were a different color from the rest of her cholcolate brown hair...

''Dolcia?'' Link asked, recognizing her.

Princess Zelda glanced at him. ''You know her?''

He realized what the Princess was most likely thinking. That if he knew Dolcia, she was in league with the Resistance. He was about to say something to protect her, but Dolcia answered.

''Yes, Princess. He helped me with some thieves who were stealing a shipment of Lon Lon milk.''

''Ah. I am glad he did, then,'' Princess Zelda said, no longer sounding suspicious.

Dolcia placed the tray on the table. There were two bowls of ice cream. Vanilla with chocolate poured on top and some ingredient that was lighter than chocolate, decorated with what looked like yellow sprinkles of some kind. The bowls themselves were made of fine porcelain, painted with golden lines.

''Here you are, Your Royal Highness,'' Dolicia said. She went to stand off to the side.

''Thank you.'' Princess Zelda took one of the bowls, picking up a spoon.

''What's this? Is this another kind of chocolate?'' Link asked.

Dolcia smiled. ''No. It is a special, expensive flavoring. There are little bits of chocolate in the ice cream, though. The bits of yellow are little pieces of gold.''

Link looked startled. Had he heard that correctly? ''Gold? As in the metal?'' Why would there be gold in ice cream?

''Yes,'' Princess Zelda answered. As if to assuage his doubts, she added, ''It isn't dangerous to consume this small. It's really just for show. Dolcia does love to do that.''

Dolcia gave a curtsy at the compliment, amused. ''That ice cream is a special recipe of mine. And yes, it is quite showy.''

He hesitantly ate a little, finding it actually amazing. If the milkshake Dolcia had once given him was good, this was better. By a large margin. Whatever that special ingredient was, it had an incredible taste. The tiny bits of gold also lended a metallic flavor that wasn't too distracting, though still noticeable. Again, why gold was even in the ice cream eluded him. Must be some kind of status thing the wealthy did.

When they had eaten all of it, Dolcia came up to the Princess. ''How was it?''

''Excellent, as always. I have a fondness for your desserts,'' the Princess replied. She stood up from the table. ''Here.'' She handed what looked like a large sum of money to Dolcia.

Dolcia curtsied low in a respecful manner. ''My thanks, Princess. Have a pleasant evening.'' She left the room.

Out of curiosity, Link asked, ''Just how much was that ice cream?''

''Eight hundred rupees for each bowl.''

That much? Eight hundred...? ''So that's...''

''One thousand, six hundred in total.''

''Just for dessert?'' He sounded incredulous.

The Princess shrugged. ''It was good, was it not? I don't mind paying that much. Dolcia's desserts are the best. And that had rare ingredients in it, which is why it was expensive.'' She opened the door and stepped out of the room. He followed after her.

The two guards were waiting there. Both saluted to Princess Zelda. ''Should we take him, Your Royal Highness?''

''Yes. I am going to be retiring to my chambers soon.'' She turned back to him. ''I will see you tomorrow.'' With that, she walked back towards the lifts.

* * *

Link had been escorted back to the dungeon. Earlier, they had offered him another bath. He had accepted and took a short one. Now he stood in the hall as one of the guards unlocked the cell door. When the door swung open, he stepped inside.

''Here.'' The other guard handed him a nightgown. ''The Princess knew you'd need one and sent a servant with it while you were in the bath.'' The door closed and the lock clicked. Both of the soldiers went back upstairs.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to sleep in his clothes again. He checked to make sure the guards on duty were not watching. Two of them were near the stairs, standing at attention. Neither glanced in his direction out of courtesy. The other guards were patrolling further down the hall. He changed out of his clothes. The nightgown was longer than the ones he had; it reached down to his ankles.

He went over to the cot and draped his clothes over the metal footboard before sliding underneath the blanket. Within ten minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

Link is probably going to be in the castle for a few days. Escapes usually do not happen instantly, after all. Besides, if he escapes right away...he won't figure certain things out that he needs to.

I made my own pantheon of Goddesses and deities. The six represented in the chapel aren't the only ones. Other races have their own guardian deities/spirits like the Deku Tree or Jabu-Jabu etc. The six in the chapel are main deities. I made the Goddess of Sand separate from Din, because I honestly don't believe they are the same (Din doesn't look Gerudo either in my mind). Hylia is the Sky Goddess (reasons should be kind of obvious). Ethsis is my own creation, she's the Goddess of Truth (purple). Din represents fire, Nayru represents water/ice and Farore represents plants/nature. All three of them represent earth collectively: Din makes earth, Nayru waters it, Farore plants seeds of life. Earth cycle. I did that because the three of them worked together to create everything, so it fits.

Princess Zelda's dress in the dinner scene is inspired by the dresses of A Link to the Past (both the blue dress and the credits dress) and Young Ocarina of Time. The expensive ice cream is based on real ice cream that costs $816 in real life! See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last filler chapter, I swear. Plot will move on next chapter, which I may release early as a Christmas present~ This chapter includes: Someone comes to visit the Resistance, Link tries sneaking around to get information...and the mages get frustrated.

* * *

13

Malon's Dilemma. Not so Sneaky. Searching.

* * *

Everyone had woken up early. The mages had gone off to try to find the entrance that would allow them passage into Hyrule Castle's sewer. Risbon and Yost were sitting in the main room, looking at the map Glurak had made. Ashlyn, unable to stand the atmosphere in the headquarters, made her way to The Shining Sword.

She weaved through the south of the city, glancing every so often to see if there was anyone following her. She was nearly to Telea's tavern. Maybe she'd overhear some soldiers' gossip... Something.

''Uh, excuse me?'' a voice called.

Ashlyn turned to see a red haired girl. The girl from Lon Lon Ranch. ''Yes?''

''You're a friend of Link's, right? I was wondering how he's doing,'' Malon said.

Ashlyn sighed. ''I think you need to come with me.''

''All right.''

Ashlyn started walking down the street, leading Malon through the somewhat poorer area of the city, back towards the Amalgam. The ranch girl did not question it at all. Eventually, they stopped.

''This is the Resistance headquarters. Come on in,'' she said, holding the door open for Malon.

Malon looked around the mazelike main room. ''I always wondered what it looked like...'' She followed the warrior girl to a couch.

''Yeah, this building is interesting.'' Ashlyn sat down and motioned for Malon to do the same. Once the other girl had taken a seat, she took a breath. ''So you were wondering about Link?''

''Yes. He is in the Resistance, right?''

Ashlyn nodded. ''Yeah. But he's not here.'' She took another breath. ''He was arrested two days ago.''

Malon gasped. ''Oh no! My family knows his. What will I tell my father? What will I tell _his_ father?''

''He wasn't hanged. Thank the Goddesses for that. But he is locked up at the castle...'' Ashlyn said.

Malon let out a relieved sigh. ''I haven't really gotten to know him, but... Our family has know his for generations. I'd feel very bad if something were to happen to him.''

''Yeah. We're planning to rescue him. The Amalgam isn't the same without him here. And he's one of our best members.''

''You're planning to get into the castle? That isn't going to be easy.''

Ashlyn nodded. ''No, it's not. You're completely right. But we have to.'' She put on a determined face. ''Say, do you want me to show you around?''

Malon smiled. ''Sure! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone where your headquarters is.''

''I know that you wouldn't. Come on. I'll introduce you to the members that are here.'' She got up from the couch.

Malon stood up and followed the other girl to a section of the main room where Risbon and Yost were still sitting at the table, studying the map. They looked up.

''I heard you come in and have a chat. What's going on?'' Yost asked.

''Malon here wanted to know what happened to Link.''

''Ah.''

Ashlyn gestured to Risbon. ''This is our leader, Risbon.''

Risbon stood up from the table. ''Hello, a pleasure to meet you.'' He shook Malon's hand.

''You too. I've heard what the Resistance is doing for everyone. Thank you.''

''You're welcome. But really, we're just doing what's right...'' Risbon said modestly. He turned to his brother. ''This is my older brother, Yost. He's the arms master here at headquarters.''

Yost shook Malon's hand like his brother did. ''Nice to meet you.''

''You as well! So, where are the others?'' Malon asked. She didn't see anyone else.

''Our three mages are out looking for a spot where the city's sewer connects with the castle's,'' Risbon replied.

''That's how you're going to get into Hyrule Castle?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, that sound like a good idea. Better than trying to get in through the gates,'' Malon said brightly.

''Definitely,'' the three Resistance members said together.

Malon took a breath. There was something she wanted to ask. ''Um... Can I... help the Resistance? I would join too, but my father will worry.''

Risbon smiled kindly. ''Of course. Why not? I don't think you like what's been going on, do you?''

Malon shook her head. ''No. I'm afraid every time I have to deliver milk to the castle. I certainly don't like what's happening to people who even try to protest. I've heard that the soldiers are beating people for that.''

Risbon nodded. ''Then you can certainly help.''

* * *

Link woke up when he banged his head against the metal bars of the cot's headboard. He winced and sat up. It was most likely around dawn, though he couldn't be sure. He shifted his legs over the side of the narrow bed and stood. He took his clothes off the footboard, only to realize they weren't his. His clothes must have been taken to be cleaned while he was sleeping, which unnerved him; he was a light sleeper most of the time.

He slipped out of the nightgown, dressing himself. Thankfully, the clothes were not fancy. He glanced at what he was wearing. A plain white shirt with loose elbow length sleeves, dark gray pants and a sleeveless red vest. They went well enough with his boots.

After making the bed and eating what was brought to him, Link walked up to the door and called for one of the guards.

''Yes?''

''I'd like to walk about. Princess Zelda said I could do so, didn't she?''

''She did. I have her orders concerning you. I'll get someone to take you, since we're on duty here. One moment.''

Two soldiers were sent for. When they arrived a few minutes later, the guard took the ring of keys and unlocked the cell door. Link stepped out and walked past the guard station, heading upstairs.

* * *

Ashlyn was showing Malon around the Amalgam. They had to step around furniture as they went.

''This place is so messy. And the entire building is made of different materials. Is that why it's called the Amalgam?''

Ashlyn smirked. ''Yep. As for the mess, we unofficially call the main room the furniture maze for that reason.''

Malon laughed. ''This place is interesting because it's different.''

''I know exactly what you mean. It's not just our headquarters...it's home for anyone who comes here.'' Ashlyn turned to look at the redhead. ''By the way, is your father going to be all right with you helping us?''

''Well, he'll probably worry about me. Not that I can blame him for that... But I'm tired of all this happening and not doing anything to help.''

''I like that. There are still people who still won't stand up. But you're willing to do something,'' Ashlyn said.

The front door suddenly opened and three familiar boys walked in. They went up to Risbon.

''Hey. Did you find the entrance to the castle sewers?'' Ashlyn asked.

''No.''

''Who are they?'' Malon asked.

''The mages who are part of the headquarters team here,'' Risbon answered. He turned to the three. ''This is Malon. She's going to help us out.''

''Hello. My name is Lux.''

''My name is Glurak.''

''I'm Tancred.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Malon said.

''Glurak is our healer too, just so you know,'' Risbon said.

''We are going to head out again a little while. I am sorry we did not find the entrance yet,'' Lux said.

Risbon shook his head. ''No, no. It's fine. I honestly didn't think it would be easy to find. They wouldn't want people to find it, after all.''

''True. That is very true,'' Glurak said.

Glurak and Lux went into the magic room. Tancred sat down on one of the couches. Yost and Risbon sat down as well.

''Shall we resume the tour?'' Ashlyn asked Malon.

''Sure.''

* * *

Link found out that the fourth, fifth and sixth floors of the castle housed the chambers for the nobles. The eighth floor was where the war room was. The twelfth floor was where the Royal Family's chambers were. He wouldn't be going up there.

He did want to know what the Princess was planning, but he supposed that he could try figuring that out while he also figured out how to get out of the castle. But that was going to a monumental task in itself.

On a whim, he went to the ninth floor and into the library. Neither of his guards came in with him, instead standing on either side of the doors, which seemed odd. But he wasn't complaining. And it wasn't like the library had another exit anyway.

Wait. Hyrule Castle had secret passageways, didn't it? The castle had been around for centuries, renovated and expanded many times. For times of strife, castles had passages to evacuate the Royals or smuggle in supplies. Hyrule Castle was no different. He had been told stories of its hidden halls and rooms. For all he knew, there could be one in the library.

He could look for one without his escort knowing, since they weren't with him. Link headed to the back of the huge room, walking through the aisles between the bookcases. The back wall had bookshelves lined up against it as well. The books directly in front of him looked to be quite old. He reached out a hand and took a red one off the shelf. Nothing happened. Feeling stupid, he set it back.

It would be kind of obvious to hide a switch behind a book. Such an obvious place probably would not be used. And even if there was one, there were thousands and thousands of books in the room.

He wasn't going to pull out every book, but the one he had grabbed gave him an idea. The red book had been one on magic.

* * *

Ashlyn continued giving Malon the tour, although her thoughts were elsewhere. The mages had gone off again while Risbon and Yost continued to plan. She wondered how Link was doing. Was he being treated badly?

''Hey, Malon? Would you like to come with me for a walk around town?'' she asked. Like earlier, she felt stifled by the tense atmosphere.

''Yes,'' the other girl replied.

Ashlyn opened the front door and they both stepped out. Once the door had shut behind them, she took a breath of fresh air. ''So I thought we'd try to find the mages or something.''

Malon smiled. ''That sound like a plan.'' She was glad the warrior girl was including her.

''Thanks. I just need to get out, you know?''

Malon nodded in understanding. ''Yeah, it was gloomy in there.''

''I know the plan will take some time but... I feel like I'm not doing enough.'' Ashlyn clenched her hands into fists. ''I don't like feeling powerless.''

''Let's go help people, then. Let's make a difference.''

Ashlyn turned to the rancher girl. ''Yeah. Let's do that,'' she said with a smile.

* * *

The book had contained information on fire magic. While Link didn't think he was ready for casting that, it did provide some insight on something he could do with regular non-elemental magic. He would have to be subtle in what he was going to do, but it was something.

He left the library and went down the stairs to the eighth floor. When he was halfway from the stairs going down, he turned to the soldiers. ''Um, I don't think this is the floor I wanted. Can you direct me to the tenth floor?'' he asked innocently.

''Sure.'' Both men stepped in front to lead.

With the guards standing in front, they wouldn't see it. Link smiled and held up his hand. Magic energy appeared, glowing a faint, pale green. He flicked his hand forward and a small ball of magic went down the hall.

''What was that?'' Both guards exchanged glances and then ran after the glowing light.

Once they had disappeared around the corner, Link ran to the stairs. He took them two at a time until he reached the seventh floor. He stopped in front of the door to the Princess's office. Praying she was not inside, he quietly grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't there. Now he could do what he had come in here to do: try to find out what she was up to. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ashlyn and Malon had been walking towards the city square when two soldiers spotted Ashlyn.

''Isn't that the girl on the wanted posters?''

''Yes.'' The other soldier's response was to the point. ''Hey! Hold it right there!''

Ashlyn frowned. ''Ugh.'' She gave a half glance at Malon. ''Stay back, all right?'' When she had received a nod, she drew her sword. ''Come at me!''

The soldiers drew their weapons and ran up to her. Ashlyn stepped to the side and parried the closest blade. When she had shoved it back, she turned and blocked the other man from disarming her. She then unleashed a flurry of strikes, surprising both men.

Malon watched the fight at a slight distance, both impressed by Ashlyn and worried for her. Thankfully, the other girl made short work of the soldiers, who walked off without their swords.

Ashlyn transferred the soldiers' swords to her left hand to sheathe her own blade. ''Hey, I need to sell these quickly. Come on.''

''Right. To the square?'' Malon inquired.

They resumed their walk and arrived at the square, which was as bustling as usual. Ashlyn went to sell her illegally gotten weapons. She got as much as she expected and put the money in her wallet.

When she was finished, she turned to Malon. ''That encounter with those guards reminded me how dangerous it is for you to be seen with me. I think you should arm yourself. Do you think you can handle a weapon?''

Malon nodded seriously. ''I think so. I've used a pitchfork to drive animals away from our livestock.''

''Right, so a weapon similar to that, then. I'll get you a spear.'' She turned back to the man she sold the swords to. ''You heard that, yes? I need a spear.''

The man fetched one for her. ''Fifty rupees.''

Ashlyn handed him that amount. ''I thought you'd charge at least eighty.''

''You fight for the people. Wouldn't feel right charging you more. We all owe you more than you know.''

''Thank you,'' Ashlyn said softly. She presented the spear to Malon.

Malon took the weapon by the shaft, examining it. They both left the square.

* * *

Link went to the Princess's desk, noting the neat stacks of papers on it. He picked up a stack and looked at the first paper. It was a report on revenue earned from the citizens' taxes. The other papers were other such money matters, such as funding for the military.

The second stack of papers were official documents about various things, including the order for the tax increase. They were signed by the Princess, the signature written in a very fine hand. None of them looked to be about any sort of plan.

When he looked at the next stack, he felt a chill run down his spine. They were execution warrants, all with the Princess's signature. Thankfully, none of them had his name on them. The stack wasn't very large, either. When he had looked through all of the stacks on the desk, he set them back where they had been neatly.

He circled around the desk and moved the chair out of the way. He lowered himself to the carpeted floor to see the drawers in the desk. All of them had a shiny metal handle, probably brass. He opened the bottom drawer on the right. Inside were money reports from a month ago.

The other bottom drawer held receipts of things that the Royal Family had bought recently. The middle level drawers were full of older documents and budgets. He opened the top drawer on the left to find lists of people who worked as servants in the castle. The middle drawer held extra quills and inkwells.

Feeling somewhat rushed, Link yanked the top right drawer open and grabbed the stack of papers. They seemed to be notes, but written with complicated terms that he couldn't understand. The paper on the top mentioned his name. He found that it was a report on his arrest. He turned to face the back wall and started to read it.

 _Name: Link Aldamear_

 _Age: 16 (as of two weeks ago)_

 _Date of Birth: March 4th_

 _Date of Arrest: March 18th at two forty in the afternoon_

 _Charges: Treason, assault on law enforcement, breaking and entering, theft of government property, obstruction of justice, and disturbing the peace_

Link noted that it had been written the day of his arrest, most likely after he had been brought to the castle. The crimes he was charged with were more or less what he had expected, but seeing them on paper was...distressing. _My father is going to kill me. That is, if the law doesn't first._ He was so focused on the paper in his hand that he didn't notice the door open.

''Looking through my papers, are you?'' a cold voice said from behind him.

Link had to refrain from screaming. He knew that voice. With dread, he turned around. Princess Zelda was standing in front of the door, wearing her white and pink dress. He hadn't heard her come in. How had she done that?

He swallowed nervously and put the papers back in the drawer, shutting it. _She is going to kill me._ He bit his lip. ''I...''

She looked darkly amused, a faint smirk on her face. ''I knew that you would sneak in here eventually.''

''Can you read my mind?'' he asked, horrified by that possibility.

She gave a soft, dark laugh. ''While I can read minds, if such a thing can be called reading, the human mind is not something that can simply be read like a book, I do not unless it for a trial. It is otherwise illegal and rude to pry into other peoples' thoughts. So no, I have not read your mind.''

''If you knew I would come in here, why didn't you have someone guard the door?''

She smiled. ''I wanted to catch you in the act.''

* * *

Link was being escorted back to the dungeon. The men who held him by the arms were not the same soldiers that he'd ditched.

''You really have a lot of nerve to sneak in there. Why, if I had that nerve, I would have snuck into all the Royal chambers. Heard that the furniture is very soft.'' The soldier seemed quite amused.

''I wouldn't do anything like that again, though. Next time she might have your head, boy,'' the other warned.

He was to spend the rest of the day in his cell, his privileges having been revoked temporarily. He was glad the punishment was not more severe, but he was upset all the same. She had set a trap for him, one that he'd played right into.

When they unlocked his cell door, he noticed that his clothes had been returned and were folded neatly on the cot. He entered and went to the foot of the bed, sitting down on the straw stuffed mattress.

* * *

Malon hurried back to the Amalgam with Ashlyn, the spear in her right hand. She had a weapon, which she found both strange and oddly comforting. It was nice of Ashlyn to buy it for her, seeing as they probably could have gotten one back at the Amalgam. She opened the front door and they both stepped inside.

Ashlyn explained what had happened and handed the money from the swords to Risbon.

''Good job,'' he said to her. He turned to Malon. ''If you want to train with that spear, you can.''

''I think I'll do that.'' Malon went into the sparring room with Yost.

Ashlyn looked at Risbon. ''Did the mages come back yet?''

He shook his head. ''No.''

''Eh, I'm sure they'll find it.''

Risbon smiled. ''I have no doubt about that. However, I hope they haven't run into trouble.''

''Yeah. But between the three of them, they can handle most trouble.''

* * *

Lux was frustrated. They still hadn't found the entrance to Hyrule Castle's sewer. Originally, they had thought that the entrance would actually be hidden away from the castle. But now that theory was quickly being proven inaccurate. They went to the next street, tapping into their magic to scan for hidden areas.

Nothing except hidden rooms that some citizens used to hide illegal things, including Resistance hideouts. Lux sent out a sizzling bolt of magical lightning into the nearest wall. Glurak and Tancred looked at him, their eyes wide. He usually never did anything like that, even when frustrated.

''Whoa. But then again, I'm tempted to tear up the street,'' Tancred said.

''Sorry, I am just losing patience,'' Lux muttered.

''I think we all are. Shall we take a short break?'' Glurak asked.

''Yes.'' Since the street was empty, they sat down on the ledge above the gutter, though close to the buildings to avoid getting their clothes wet.

''So, where should we go after this?'' Tancred inquired.

''Well, I don't think it's around here. As much as I would rather not, I think we should go to the north of the city. There would be more soldiers but...'' Glurak said.

''That seems like a good idea. But Glurak... Are you sure you want to risk being seen with us, especially in that neighborhood?'' Lux said.

Glurak ran his right hand over the fabric of his robes. ''I will go... It...it doesn't matter if I am seen in your company.'' His tone was determined but there was a vulnerability in his orange-ish eyes.

''Is this about your parents?'' Tancred asked.

Lux felt the sudden urge to hit the earth mage for his insensitivity. They all knew that it was a subject that they did not speak of to Glurak.

Glurak, however, did not seem angry. ''Yes.'' His tone was flat, though, showing that he was reluctant to elaborate.

''So... Should we go?'' Tancred sounded apologetic.

''Yes.''

Lux glanced at his best friend. ''If you are certain... We can act like we are holding you hostage if we are seen by soldiers. That way, no one will suspect you are with us.''

Glurak stood up abruptly, his robes rustling. ''Let's go.'' There was a slight smile on his face.

''Heh, we're kidnapping the nobleman, eh?'' Tancred said.

Glurak laughed, something he had not done in a while. Actually, Tancred had never heard him laugh. It was surprising but nice.

They headed to the richer section of the city. Once there, they ducked behind a house.

''Let us head up to the castle. Not near the gates, though.''

They made their way towards the castle, keeping out of sight. Glurak stopped just before they left the relative shelter behind the last house on that side. The castle wall was ahead and they could see guards on top.

''How are we going to scan around with them up there?'' Tancred asked.

''I will distract them,'' Glurak replied. His normally upperclass way of speaking became more pronounced.

''Will they go for it?''

Glurak nodded. ''As the heir to the highest ranking family in this country besides the Royal Family, they wouldn't ignore me.''

''So you will distract while we search, correct? How long do you think they will leave their posts for?'' Lux inquired.

''Correct. I am hoping they'll leave their posts for at least five minutes.''

''We need to move fast, then.''

* * *

Glurak went around to the front of the houses to avoid suspicion. He walked in a dignified manner up to the gates of Hyrule Castle. The soldiers standing on either side of the gleaming steel gates took notice of him.

''Young Master Romswind?'' Both gave flustered bows. ''What brings you to the castle?''

''I've been robbed. Would you assist me in catching the thief?''

''Of course. We shall send for the men in the barracks-''

Glurak shook his head. ''No, no. That will take too long. Bring them,'' he said, pointing to the men on the right side wall.

''But they must stay where they are!'' one of the men said. Glurak noted that the man was smart for not instantly agreeing, although he did need them to do what he asked.

The other soldier, however, complied. ''Oi! Get down here! The young Lord has been robbed,'' he shouted up to the guards on the wall.

There was some brief disorder as they climbed down and soon the gates opened to allow the soldiers out.

* * *

While Glurak was leading the soldiers away, Lux and Tancred left their hiding spot. They let their magic scan the ground, looking for the slightest hint of where the city sewers ended and the castle sewers began.

''I hope our friend is able to keep the soldiers busy until we find it,'' Tancred said lowly.

''I am sure he will manage,'' Lux replied.

They continued their search until Lux sensed something below. Something beyond where the city sewers ended. The blond mage stopped abruptly, almost tripping over the hem of his robes. He concentrated, following it towards where the castle wall turned north. He flicked some magic at the remaining guards to distract them. His magical sense was directing him to a spot where the entrance must be concealed. It also connected to the city sewer.

Lux turned and met Tancred's gaze. ''We found it.''

* * *

Heheh. You didn't actually expect Link to succeed in his sneaking around, did you? Zelda got him good~ So Malon decided to help the Resistance out. At this point, I am unsure if I'm going to have her join. Ashlyn's getting impatient, I do believe. I wonder what will become of their plan to rescue Link?


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I finally did it. Chapter is 17 done. Hurray, a Christmas update! Merry Christmas/happy holidays everyone and a happy new year. And as promised, this is NOT a filler chapter! Secrets will be revealed.

* * *

14

A Truth is Revealed. The King of Hyrule. Escape.

* * *

Glurak led the soldiers away from the castle, pretending to look for a thief. He hoped they wouldn't figure out what he was actually doing. He mentally came up with a story.

''So what was stolen from you?''

''A ring that my mother bought me,'' Glurak answered. ''It is silver with a thin band and a ruby.''

The man who had asked the question nodded. ''Do you know who stole it, Sir?''

Glurak sighed. ''Unfortunately, I didn't get a good look at him. He was on me before I knew it. He took the ring right off my finger.'' He held up his right hand. ''But I did notice that he had light blue hair under his hood before he fled.''

''All right. That should give us something to look for.''

Glurak nodded. He seriously hoped they would not run into anyone with the hair color he had named. He didn't want someone to get arrested for his distraction. ''Perhaps we should go to the east. I have heard there are places where stolen jewelry is sold.''

''Are you sure you want to go somewhere like that? It is probably unsafe, My Lord.''

''Yes. I am skilled in magic,'' he replied. He didn't mention that he had been to some of the shadier parts of Castle Town by himself. After all, some of the Resistance safe houses were in fact in those places.

''Did you by any chance use magic on the thief?''

''No. I would have stopped him but I did not want to hit anyone else in the crowd.''

The man gave him an approving nod. ''I see.''

They went to the eastern side of the city and searched for a bit. Glurak needed to get back to the others before the soldiers decided to return. Now was the time to give up the so-called search.

''Well, I really should be getting back,'' he said.

His statement was met with surprise. ''We have not found the person who stole your ring. Are you sure?''

''Yes. They've probably sold it by now. And to tell you the truth, I didn't really care for the ring all that much. It was nice of my mother to buy it, but it was not to my taste.''

A few of the soldiers laughed. ''Perhaps the thief did you a favor,'' one said.

''Do you need an escort, My Lord?''

Glurak shook his head. ''No, I can get home from here. Thank you for your help.'' He walked off.

When he was out of their sight, he pulled out a thin silver ring with a ruby. It was connected to a silver chain around his neck, which the high collar of his robes normally hid. A gift from his mother. He hadn't actually lied about that. He had lied that he didn't care about it, though. It reminded him that although he disagreed with his mother's policy to look down upon the lower classes, he still loved her.

* * *

''Are you sure?'' Tancred asked.

Lux nodded. ''Absolutely.''

The earth mage smiled. ''Now we can tell the others! We'll still have to distract the wall guards when the time comes but now we know where the castle sewer is.''

At that point Glurak came up to them. ''Did you find it?'' he asked quietly.

''Yes,'' Lux replied. He pointed out the location.

Glurak nodded. ''We must hurry. The guards will be back soon.''

They started back, avoiding the main streets. When they were close to the Amalgam, Lux stopped for a moment. ''I suppose it does make sense that the entrance would be near the castle. For some reason, I had expected it to be elsewhere.''

''Hey, there wasn't anything wrong with your theory. Sure, it would be a bit more effort to have a secret entrance on the other side of the city but... It would have been harder for would-be intruders to find, right?'' Tancred said.

''Thank you. Its location does benefit us in a way. We do not have to traverse long lengths of the sewers this way. But this would have been easier if we had started near the castle...''

Glurak opened the door to the Amalgam and the three of them went inside. Risbon waved to them in greeting.

''We found it,'' Glurak announced.

Their leader came over to them with a smile. ''Excellent. Where?''

''Near the castle, on the right side,'' Lux answered.

''Very good. Thank you.''

Lux glanced around the room. ''Where is Ashlyn?''

''She's in the sparring room,'' Risbon replied.

''Not anymore.'' They turned to see her walking towards them, followed by Malon.

''You're in time for the good news,'' Risbon said with an amused grin.

She stopped in her tracks. ''You found it? You found it!'' She hugged Lux.

The blond mage looked surprised. Tancred burst into wild laughter, soon joined by Risbon and Yost, who had come from the sparring room. After a second, Ashlyn released Lux and hugged the other two.

''This is great news!'' she said, beaming.

''Now we can prepare for the plan,'' Yost said.

* * *

Link had been trying to keep himself occupied, but there wasn't much to do to pass time in his cell. He sat in bed with his back up against the metal bars of the headboard. He had eaten the lunch and dinner that had been brought to him. They had allowed him out to take a bath after dinner before bringing him back.

As he sat there, he thought of different ways he could try to escape the castle. He really needed to get back to the others. As much as he wanted to find out the Princess's plans concerning him, continuing the Resistance's noble work was important. While thinking of plans, he wondered what his friends were doing. How where they holding up without him?

* * *

Most of the preparations were completed. Risbon had gone over the plan with them several times to makes sure everyone knew what to do. They knew where the castle's sewers met with the city sewer. They had a good idea of where their imprisoned friend was.

''The weapons are ready,'' Ashlyn said, stepping out of the armory. Yost and Ashlyn had picked out weapons for those that used them, sharpening and polishing them to make sure they were in top shape.

Risbon nodded. ''All right. That concludes preparations. Let's get some dinner in us. Tomorrow, we move out.''

They all entered the dinning room and sat down. For the days that Link had been absent, Risbon had not sat at the head of the table. He did not do so again for the current meal, instead sitting close to his brother and Lux. Glurak was at Lux's other side, with Tancred next to him. Ashlyn sat next to Malon.

''...So why do you think Link hasn't been hanged? As much as I'd like to believe they wouldn't execute a kid...I'm not buying that as the only reason,'' Tancred asked cautiously, sending a nervous glance at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn didn't react negatively. Instead she nodded. ''I didn't buy it either.''

Malon took a breath. ''I think it has to do with who he is.''

Ashlyn gave another nod. ''Yeah. As much as he's tried to downplay it or keep it hidden, I think we all know he's of the Hero's bloodline. Right?''

''Yes,'' Malon confirmed.

Lux shifted in his seat. ''Yes, I had easily come to that conclusion as well. He looks much like how the heroes of old are described. And of course, with his name being Link...''

''Although other families sometimes name their sons Link to try to emulate the heroes... Well, they're clearly not from the bloodline,'' Glurak added.

Ashlyn took another helping of mashed potatoes. ''Anyway... I think the Princess knows that if she has him executed... The bloodline will end. And since the hero has _always_ been the firstborn son, well. If she has him hanged, our country would be in trouble.''

''Precisely. There have been no accounts of second sons, daughters or cousins of their line being chosen as the next hero. Or anyone outside the bloodline, for that matter. The Goddesses have blessed that family and will most likely continue to choose their firstborn boy every one hundred years,'' Lux said.

Risbon glanced at them. ''That is a sound reason. But I also think the Princess may have something planned as well. Of course, I'm merely guessing but...''

''Which means that if she does have something else going on, we need to rescue him tomorrow for sure,'' Ashlyn responded.

* * *

The next morning, Link was released from his cell, free to wander the castle again. It was a relief to be out after being confined for most of yesterday. As usual, he had two soldiers with him. He was wearing his usual green tunic and clothes.

While he was walking down a hallway on the fifth floor, he noticed two maids in plain, dusky gray dresses. Both were talking, glancing around every so often to see if any of the nobles that stayed on the fifth floor were nearby. He could hear bits of the conversation.

''-odd, that's for sure.''

The other girl nodded. ''I wish the Princess would return to her usual self.''

''Definitely. I think most everyone does.''

Link thought that his guards would step in and say something to them, but neither man moved. Curious, he went up to the maids.

''What's odd?'' he asked.

Both girls turned to him, glancing at the soldiers warily. ''...How suddenly the Princess changed. She was always benevolent. Loved helping people, lent an ear to their troubles and gave them advice. But not now...''

The second maid glanced around again, afraid of being overheard by anyone else. ''She's changed physically, too.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Link questioned.

''She had golden hair like yours. Her eyes were a nicer blue, maybe a shade off from yours. But now... It's like the color was leached out of her hair, leaving it white. And those icy eyes...''

The first maid sighed. ''There are some people who think that it isn't her. That an imposter took her place. Some think she just became a tyrant. And then there are others who believe she's dabbling in dark magic. But no one knows. That's why it's so unsettling.''

''Thank you. I was wondering what some thought was going on.''

He walked away, down the hall. After they were out of earshot from the maids, one of the soldiers glanced at him.

''The Princess isn't an imposter. She knows things that only a member of the Royal Family would know. No one else could get that knowledge unless told. And the Royal Family doesn't just tell people those things.''

''Adding to that, it would be quite difficult to get in here to attempt to switch her out for a fake. Honestly, it appalls me that people would come up with that theory. Please be sensible and don't listen to people who say that,'' the second man said.

Link nodded. ''Oh, I'm not one to believe that. I'm sure she isn't a fake. It would be easy to expose one.'' That he did believe. If there was a fake on the throne, she would have been found out already. The Sheikah, the race of elite bodyguards that served the Royal Family, had magic that could tell if someone was not who they claimed to be.

* * *

Link went to the ninth floor, intending on going into the library. It was quiet and would give him a place to think about his plans for escape. He opened one of the doors and stepped inside. Both guards stayed outside like his previous escorts.

As he walked down one of the aisles, he noticed someone sitting with their head on one of the tables. It was Princess Zelda. An open book was underneath her. He went still, unsure whether to get closer or not. Was she asleep?

He noticed a glint of gold, which caught his attention. A few streaks of golden blonde were in her hair at the roots, contrasting with the white blonde. Those had not been there before. When had those appeared?

The Princess stirred. She sat up in her chair, glancing around. Her gaze landed on him. ''There you are,'' she said, sounding as if she had been looking for him.

''You were looking for me, Your Royal Highness?''

''I think so. It has been a tiring morning. I feel...'' She stood up and walked closer to him.

He had to stop himself from reacting with surprise. Some darker blue was in her eyes, mixing with the ice blue. She stared at him and there was something in her expression, something other than her normal calm professionalism.

''...Ngh.'' She winced briefly, as if pained. She went rigid and stood up straighter.

''Princess?'' he asked.

She ignored him and started to walk forward towards the library's exit. But there was something off about it. She moved without her usual grace and her face was eerily calm, almost blank. He watched her reach the door. She raised her right arm jerkily, grasped the handle and pulled it open.

He went to the door, looking out into the hall. She was going towards the staircase, still walking with that strange, graceless gait. He was almost tempted to follow her, but decided not to. After a moment, she reached the end of the hall and started going upstairs.

Neither of the guards had done anything other than salute her when she had passed them. But both were still looking at the staircase she had gone up. Clearly they though something was up too.

Link closed the door and went back to the table where the Princess had been. How strange. When he had addressed her, it was as if she hadn't heard him. And the way she had walked, almost as if her body wasn't responding correctly...

He turned his attention the open book on the table. He sat down and picked it up, reading what was on the pages. After a minute, his blood went cold. The book was on dark magic.

The pages she had been reading was on a spell that changed someone's thought processes, making them act differently. It was not a form of possession, nor was it actually mind control. The spell made the person think that _they_ wanted to act differently...do bad things... And the side effects included change of hair color and other physical features like eye color. When the spell started wearing off, the person's original features would start coming back, as would their normal thought processes.

Link sucked in a breath. The spell...he had a feeling that someone had...put it on Princess Zelda. It all fit: her change in demeanor, her physical changes. Princess Zelda wasn't trying to be a cruel ruler at all. Someone was doing it to her.

The spell must have started wearing off in the morning. She had come to the library and gotten a book that had the spell's details so that someone might figure out what was happening. No, so that _he_ might figure it out. She had left the book for him. She had said she had been looking for him. Leaving the book was a plea for help.

Link stood up quickly. He needed to tell someone! He grabbed the book and stuck a bookmark in place.

* * *

Both guards looked as Link came out of the library quickly. He raised his hands, sending out jolts of regular magic at them. They bent double, surprised and in pain. He kneed them, sending them to the marble floor. They wouldn't be down for very long, so he ran to the lifts.

He got inside one and slammed the doors before pulling the lever up. When he reached the twelfth floor, he released the lever and stepped out of the lift. The hallway was much grander than even the rest of the castle. The floor where the Royal chambers were. It was quiet and seemingly empty.

As he went up the hall, turned a left corner and went along that hall, he saw several pairs of ornate double doors down another hall in an upside down T intersection. At the end was the grandest pair of doors. And there were several guards patrolling. These men were not regular soldiers. They were wearing the uniform of the Royal Guard, and each was armed with what was probably a finely made and very sharp sword.

Damn. How was he going to get past them? They were highly trained, for heaven's sake, they were the men who guarded the Royal Family members. It was the highest honor to be promoted to the Royal Guard. He was unarmed. But even if he had his sword, they would make short work of him.

''Oi! You!''

He turned around. One had come from around the corner, sword drawn. The man strode purposefully towards him. Thankfully, the others had not noticed yet.

''What are you doing up here?'' the man demanded sharply.

Goddesses, how was he supposed to explain? ''...Princess Zelda sent me. To give something to her father.'' He hoped that they did not know that he was the rebel being held at the castle and assumed he was a servant.

''Oh? And what are you to give His Majesty?'' the guard asked skeptically.

Link held out the book. ''This. The Princess said it was very important. I don't know what it is.''

The guard's sharp gaze scanned the book intently. ''And I suppose you work here?''

Damn. If only he had worn the clothes that he had been given. Perhaps then the man might think him a serving boy. ''Yes.''

''I'm to going to have to ask you to raise your hands.''

Link bit his lip. ''If I don't give this to the King, she'll be angry with me. She's been in a strange mood all morning and I don't want her take it out on me,'' he said desperately.

The guard brought his sword closer to Link. ''I highly doubt that, seeing as you most certainly do not work in this castle. You're a terrible liar, boy.''

Link found himself up against the wall, the edge of the man's sword inches from his throat. ''Wait a minute!''

''I'd like to know why you're actually here. I hope for your sake it does not involve blades and His Majesty.''

''I certainly didn't come up here to kill the King. He needs to see this book.''

The sword inched closer. ''And why is that?''

''There might be a way to cure the King's illness written in this book. It's about magic,'' Link said. He wasn't lying completely, the book _was_ on magic.

There was a long pause as the Royal Guardsman decided what to do. ''Go ahead, then. You are from the Hero's lineage, I can see the resemblance to the paintings. Understand that if you try anything... Your life is forfeit.''

He removed his sword from Link's neck. Link let out a breath. _Goddesses, if you're with me, thank you._ He proceeded down the hall. The other guards noticed and their hands went to their sword hilts.

''He is permitted.''

The others released their grips on their weapons but remained on guard. Those closest to the doors stepped aside. Link went to stand in front of the doors. He composed himself and grabbed one of the handles.

* * *

The King's sitting room was finely decorated. The furniture was intricately made, and each chair, table or couch must have cost a fortune. The wood was highly polished and gleamed in the light. Royal blue and red rugs were positioned under the antique couches and other furniture.

Other doors lead into other rooms. One open door led into what looked to be a study. Another set of doubles doors before him led into the bedchamber. He padded across the floor and knocked on one of the doors before pulling it open.

The bedchamber was large. It would probably fit three quarters of his house, perhaps all of it and then some. The bed was centered against the back wall. There were windows on either side. A fireplace was on the right side of the room. A half open door revealed the closet. On the left side of the room was a long dresser with a mirror. There were two other doors, one leading into the bathing chamber and the other was most likely the privy.

The canopied bed itself could probably fit five people. The Royal Crest was carved into the headboard and footboard. The mattress was likely stuffed with feathers instead of straw, horse hair or wool. Blue and gold curtains hung from the posts. Lying in bed was the King.

King Herbert was about his father's age, which was thirty eight. Unlike his daughter, his eyes were a warm brown. His hair was either a dark blond or a very light brown. He wasn't wearing a crown, it was on top of the dresser. The monarch looked tired, a slight pallor to his face.

Link remembered himself and knelt.

''Rise. What's happened?''

Link stood up. ''Your Majesty, something's wrong with the Princess.'' He bit his lip. He could have phrased that better.

The King took no offense and nodded. ''I know. She's been acting strangely for over a month. What has she done now?''

''Nothing that I know of. But I think I've figured out what's going on.''

King Herbert sat up straighter. ''If you have, that is a relief.''

Link stepped forward and showed him the book, opening it to the pages marked. ''I found the Princess with this.''

The King took a few minutes to read what was on the pages. ''...So someone's done this to her?'' He sounded very distressed.

''Yes. The spell's description matches and so do the symptoms. It started wearing off this morning. I think she left the book for me so I could tell someone,'' Link said.

The King nodded. ''It all fits.'' He ran a hand through his hair. ''And whoever's doing this has made sure I can't interfere.''

''You Majesty?''

''I don't think I'm sick. I've had several doctors and healers examine my symptoms. Nothing they give me works. I think someone's poisoning me or otherwise causing this. I find it suspicious that I supposedly fell ill a few weeks before my daughter changed.''

That did make a lot of sense. Link swallowed. ''Goddesses...''

King Herbert took a breath. ''Would you find a way to undo the spell on my daughter? She gave the book to you, I'm sure of it. She wanted you to know. It's happening again, evil is rising. I do believe you are the only one who can do something about it, Link.''

Link shouldn't have been surprised that the King would know who he was. But even still, he was. ''...Um.''

The King gave an amused laugh. ''Of course I know who you are. You look like all those that came before you. I knew your father when he was in my army. It's good that he's on leave for a bit, I wouldn't want him serving under my daughter while she is under this spell.''

''I should have realized that. But I've been trying to conceal my bloodline for a bit, considering the circumstances.'' Suddenly nervous, Link bit his lip. ''I'm actually a prisoner here. I was arrested by Captain Rusl for being part of the Resistance.''

''Ah. Well, I have no issue with that. It is for a just cause. But will you help my daughter and find out who is behind these events?''

Link nodded seriously. ''Yes.'' Although he had been reluctant to think about his destiny, it seemed it couldn't be denied. His conscience would not allow him to stand by while bad things were happening.

''This has been coming. It's been a hundred years since the last time a hero arose. I think you need to take up the Master Sword. As a holy sword, it will most likely release my daughter from the dark magic put upon her.''

Very true. The Master Sword was the strongest holy sword ever made. It had originally been the Goddess Sword, owned by the Goddess Hylia. She gave it her hero and he had imbued it with three sacred flames. Then Hylia had blessed it herself. It rested in the Temple of Time.

''Don't I need to unlock the door it is behind?'' Link asked.

''Yes. Originally, the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time were needed. Nowadays, the stones have been replaced with keys for safety, with the stones as decoys. The Ocarina is still needed and kept here in the castle.'' With some effort, the King got out of bed.

''Your Majesty, shouldn't you stay in bed?'' Link asked, worried.

King Herbert shrugged. ''I need to give you the Ocarina.''

''It's in here?''

The King nodded. ''Currently. We move it frequently to prevent anyone else from obtaining it.'' He stepped up to a golden candlestick attached to the wall and pressed it. While doing that with one hand, he reached behind a tapestry and pulled out something. He handed it to Link. The Ocarina of Time.

''I trust you can play one?''

Link nodded. ''Yes.''

King Herbert smiled. ''And you'll need to know the Song of Time.'' He whistled the song. Link whistled it back perfectly. ''Excellent. The keys are held by the Kokiri, the Gorons and the Zora.''

A thought occurred to Link. Surely the castle guards were looking for him. ''Oh no. The guards must be looking for me. I did get away from them.''

''Go to the tenth floor. There is a room down the right side hall. It is the fifth door on the right. There is a hidden lever. When you find it, go in the passage that opens. It goes to the ground floor. Go to the left hallway close to the grand staircase. It's not the hall that leads to the dungeons. Take a left when it comes. On the right side is a room, eight doors down. Inside is a passage that leads under the left side gardens and out.''

Link thanked the King for his instructions. Now he just had to get out of the castle.

* * *

The Royal Guardsmen hadn't said anything as he left the King's chambers. Thankfully word of him had not reached them yet. He thanked them for letting him in and got in the lift. He went to the tenth floor.

Seeing no guards, he ran down the right side hallway until he came to the fifth door on the right. He threw the door open, stepped inside and then closed it. The room was clean but didn't seem like it was used much. There was a table against the left wall along with a chair. A tan colored rug was in the center of the room. He needed to find that hidden lever.

He found the lever almost by accident. While pushing spots on the walls, he noticed that one of the torch brackets was faintly engraved with the Royal Crest. He pulled on it and a spot on the far wall opened up. Inside was a stairwell.

As Link descended, he found himself wishing that there was a secret lift. Having to go down ten flights of stairs was not pleasant. At least the stairwell was lit with magical torches. When he finally reached the bottom, he took a moment to catch his breath. Hoping that there were no guards around, he opened the door.

He found himself in an unfamiliar hallway. It was probably on the right side of the castle. He went up the hallway until he came to a left hand turn. He went down that and came out in the castle foyer several feet away from the grand staircase. All right, the hall he needed now was on the other side.

Link walked forwards, going to circle around the stairs. When he was near the bottom of the staircase, a soldier noticed him out in the open.

''Hey, you! Hold it right there, sonny boy.''

Link vaulted up over the railing and onto the staircase. He quickly went over the opposite railing and took off running to the hallway he needed. He heard the soldier run after him but he didn't look back. He took the left turn went it came, seeking out the eighth door on the right. He flung the door open and ducked inside.

The room had furniture that was being repaired. Most looked like they were made for the servants and soldiers but a few pieces looked like they belonged to nobility. He hurriedly searched for the entrance to the passage. He pulled on the torch brackets and found they didn't work. Just as he was starting to panic, he noticed a faint indent in the floor. He crouched down and pressed it.

There was a click and the floor shifted. But a table was on top. Link shoved it away and the panel slid back to reveal the passage. He went down into it and found himself in a tunnel. The entrance slid closed. Magical torches sprung to life nearby.

The passage went straight from what he could see. Link started walking, passing by more torches that lit when he neared them. Soon, he noticed that he could hear faint voices. He was under the left side gardens now, he realized.

He continued on, until he began hearing the sound of water. At first he thought he might be under a fountain or near a sewer tunnel. But as he walked further, other noises became present, the sounds of a busy town. He was near the castle's outside moat. The end of the passage was a set of short steps.

He went up, coming to a metal grate, which magically slid open for him. He was in the area where water from the stream was pumped into the moat. He slipped over the railing, narrowly avoiding falling in the clear water, and dropped onto the street.

Link glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. Thankfully not, the guards on the wall above him were not looking his way. He made his way to another street, where he noticed a familiar head of metallic gray hair.

''Link!? How did you...'' Ashlyn said.

* * *

Hahahaha! So I finally revealed part of what is going on! Out of curiosity, was it obvious? Did anyone guess it or come close? Who was surprised? But anyways... The Castle Lockup arc is over and Link can finally tell everyone in the Resistance what's going on.


	15. Chapter 15

What's this? An update so quickly!? Witchcraft. Ah, well I'm happy to have finished chapter 18 so here you go! Important information is told to the Resistance and the Hero's quest finally begins.

* * *

15

A Sheikah. Shadowy Refuge. Taking Off.

* * *

Ashlyn had gone out in the morning to walk around town. The plan wasn't until around noon, so she had to pass time. Out of all the things she expected, seeing the very person they were going to rescue in front of her was at the far end of her list.

''How did you get out?'' she asked more clearly.

''A secret passage. But that's not important,'' he answered.

She frowned. ''Not important? You were in that castle for days! We were going to rescue you! Today, in fact. We had a plan!''

''Thank you. I'm sorry your efforts are now wasted.'' Link was touched that they had formulated a plan to get him. ''Ah, well... I found out something very important while I was there. We need to get back to the Amalgam.''

She notice the urgent look on his face. ''All right. Come on!''

* * *

Princess Zelda had been in the throne room when news reached her. A soldier ran into the room as though something was chasing him.

''Your Royal Highness, the boy is gone! He attacked us and went to the lifts. We looked for him but...''

She stood up. ''Have a castle-wide search immediately.''

Her soldiers had searched the entire castle. Every single floor, every single room. It had taken a while, of course. The castle was enormous.

''He can't be found, Princess. The Royal Guards on the twelfth floor reported that he had gone to see your father,'' Captain Rusl said.

''My father?''

He nodded. A man wearing the Royal Guards' uniform entered and bowed to her. ''Princess.''

''He went into my father's chambers?'' she asked the Royal Guardsman.

''Yes. He initially lied, claiming you had sent him. When I questioned him, he said he had something that might cure your father. Being who he is, I let him in. It seems he lied about that as well.''

She took a breath. ''What did he do?''

''Your father said the boy threatened him, demanding to know where a passage was for him to escape. He gave him the location of one and the boy fled.''

''Thank you,'' she said curtly. Inside she was seething.

Captain Rusl noticed her change in demeanor. ''Shall I send men to search Castle Town, Your Royal Highness?''

''No. Summon two of my Sheikah guards.'' Her tone was frosty.

A shocked silence followed her command. The Sheikah were a race of elite people who had served the Royal Family as bodyguards and spies since the kingdom's founding. They had served the Goddess Hylia, whom the Royals were descended from. They were not for ordinary law enforcement.

''...Are you certain? Surely they don't need to be called in for this.''

''You heard what I said. Fetch two of my Sheikah,'' she snapped.

Captain Rusl bowed. ''Yes, Princess.'' He sent a regular guard with the Princess's summons. ''Is there anything you want me to do?''

''You may continue seeking out the rebels.'' He nodded and left the room.

Barely a second later, two Sheikah warriors entered, a man and a woman. They dipped into low bows before straightening fluidly. ''How may we serve you?''

''Link has escaped the castle, as I'm sure you already know. I want you to recapture him. No harm is to befall him. You may use reinforcements if you need it.''

The woman nodded. ''It shall be done.'' Both she and her partner teleported.

* * *

Link and Ashlyn were walking down a side street, looking around for any soldiers. When they had verified that none were present, Ashlyn turned to him.

''Did they treat you badly?''

He shook his head. ''No. I was allowed to walk around the castle with an escort. They didn't even ask me about the Resistance.''

''Did you see Princess Zelda?''

''Yes.''

Ashlyn's next question stemmed from her childhood, when she had wondered what it would be like to meet the Princess. ''Was she pretty?''

He nodded. ''I would say so.'' He gave her a confused look. ''What was with that question?''

''Just satisfying my childhood curiosity. There was a time that I would have loved to meet her,'' Ashlyn replied awkwardly. ''So what did you find out?''

''Something that changes everything. I don't think we should discuss it here. We need to get to the headquarters first.''

She whistled. ''That big, huh? I'm really impressed.''

Link would have replied to her, but he noticed that they were being watched. A woman was standing on a street corner behind them. Her hair was sandy colored and she had pointed ears; he would have thought she was Hylian had he not noticed her eyes. They were red. She was a Sheikah.

A sense of dread came over him and he grabbed Ashlyn's arm. ''We're being watched.''

She turned and saw the woman at the corner. Her gray eyes widened. ''Oh shit! A Sheikah!? This is bad. Real bad. If Princess Zelda sent them after you...''

The woman started walking towards them with the cold grace of a predator. She was wearing a blue skintight outfit with the red Sheikah symbol on the front. The was a sword sheathed horizontally at her lower back. She was wearing some armor too; metal bracers covered her arms and tassets connected to a belt protected her hips. Her shoulder length hair was loose.

''Link, you have to get out of here. Use the alleys in the bad parts of town. Get to the Amalgam. I'll hold her off.''

He turned to her, startled. ''There's no way you'll...''

She nodded grimly. ''I know I won't be able to defeat her. I'm just going to buy you some time. Go.''

Link took off, heading towards the poorer areas on the current side of the city.

Ashlyn planted herself in the Sheikah's path, drawing her sword. The woman stopped a few feet in front of her, a grimly understanding look on her face. She reached behind her and drew her weapon.

The sword was unlike anything Ashlyn had seen. It had a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular guard and a long grip to accommodate two hands if desired. Such swords were used by solely by the Sheikah.

The woman swung and Ashlyn barely managed to parry. She gritted her teeth; the Sheikah certainly lived up to their reputation. Her strikes were quick, fluid, and masterful. She was just able to continue parrying them, struggling to keep up. Ashlyn attempted to land a strike, only for the woman to lithely move away. The fight continued for a few more minutes.

A fast, sweeping slash was all it took to send Ashlyn's sword flying from her hand. It clattered to the cobblestones with a metallic ring. Ashlyn fell backwards from the sudden force. The tip of the woman's sword was at her throat in an instant, one of her feet on Ashlyn's right hand to prevent her from trying to grab her sword. For a moment, all she could focus on was her own ragged breathing. _It's over..._

Abruptly, the woman sheathed her blade, though she kept her foot on Ashlyn's hand. ''An admirable job. You fought well, all things considered.''

''...You're not... going to kill me? Arrest me? Do you... not know who I am?'' Ashlyn gasped out, shocked.

''I am quite aware of who you are. However, it is not my job to bring you in. I have one target and that is the boy.'' She removed her foot from Ashlyn's hand and started to walk away.

Ashlyn sat up. ''Hey, I don't take defeat lightly! Tell me your name so I can remember who I lost to.''

''Shara.'' And then the woman melded into the shadows.

* * *

Link had gone into a place that served as a safe house. He sat at a rickety table in the dilapidated building. The place was where stolen goods from wealthy people were sold and stored. It was not owned by the Resistance, but the criminals that did own it allowed them to use it as a place of refuge.

When he had first arrived in Castle Town, he never would have entered such a location. _How quickly things change._ He would stay there for a bit and then head to the Amalgam.

He glanced in the direction of the counter, where a man was talking to a customer. Well, customer was a loose term for the people who came to buy and sell stolen goods. Honestly, the place set him on edge. But it did provide shelter from those hunting him.

''Oi, you need anything else?'' one of the underground men asked him.

''All I need is shelter. Thank you.''

The man grinned. ''You Resistance people are great. You're standing up, and we can respect that. That's why we allow you to use this place. Besides, according to the law, you're all criminals. Who would we be to turn away other lawbreakers?''

Although Link knew that being a part of the Resistance was breaking the law, not mention the raids on military armories and fights with soldiers, it pained him to be in the same classification as people like them. Still, he appreciated that they opened their doors to Resistance members.

The door opened and the man turned, thinking whoever had entered was there for business. The person, who was Ashlyn, shook her head. She spotted him and walked over to the table he was sitting at. ''Link.''

He hadn't expected to see her again. Not after a fight with a Sheikah. He had resigned himself to the fact that his best friend had either been arrested or killed. But there she was, a few scrapes and bruises present, but mostly unharmed. ''You got away?'' he asked, thankful.

''No. She let me go. I wasn't her target, she wasn't required to arrest me, so she left after she kicked my arse.''

Link let out a relieved breath. ''Thank the Goddesses. That was really risky, Ashlyn.''

''Oh, I know. Honestly, I was expecting to get arrested or even killed outright. But thankfully, I'm here now.''

''That you are.''

She sighed. ''It's been a while since I've lost a fight. I expected to lose but... I couldn't even land a single hit on her. Not _one_. I could barely parry her strikes. She had disarmed me in about three minutes. I was lucky that I lasted those three minutes.''

''You did well enough. I was able to get away because of what you did,'' he said quietly. ''Do you know where she went?''

''No. We should get back to the Amalgam quickly.''

Link stood up from his chair. ''Right. We do need to hurry.'' He turned to the people who had let him in. ''Thank you. We have to leave now.''

''Of course. Stay safe, Resistance members.''

They exited the building and walked cautiously down the street. They took a few other streets before coming to the Amalgam. Ashlyn hurriedly opened the door, and once they had stepped in, she closed it with a bang.

The others were staring at them, shocked. No one spoke for a moment.

''Link? How...?'' Risbon said, breaking the silence.

''I used a secret passage. But that doesn't matter at present,'' Link said.

''Boss, Link has some very important information that we need to hear. Important enough that the Princess sent a Sheikah after him. I fought her while he slipped away. She let me go because _he_ was her target.'' Ashlyn's voice was urgent.

The others looked startled. ''A Sheikah? Good grief, you two are lucky to have gotten away,'' Tancred said.

''What did you learn?'' Risbon asked Link.

''We were wrong. Princess Zelda is not the tyrant you think she is. She is under a dark magic spell. I don't know who cast it... But today I noticed her acting very oddly...the spell was wearing off. She left me a book with the spell's details. I think she was trying to warn me.''

Another shocked silence pervaded the room. Everyone exchanged glances, having not expected such news.

''How did you learn this?'' Risbon questioned.

''I was allowed to walk about the castle with an escort during my imprisonment. The Princess was in the library when I saw her today.''

Lux stepped forward. ''You said there was a book. If you still have it, may I see it?''

Link nodded and pulled the book out of his tunic, where he had stored it in absence of anything to carry it in. ''Here. I marked the pages where the spell is.''

Lux took the book and read the pages carefully. When he was finished, he looked up. ''This... this is very dark magic. The spell alters the victim's thought processes, convincing them to act differently.''

''So she's being mind controlled?'' Ashlyn asked.

''Not exactly... Whoever is doing this is not putting the thoughts into her head. The spell simply causes the person to _want_ to behave differently. The spellcaster does not actually change the person's thoughts. Under the influence of the magic, the person _wants_ to do things they normally would not.''

Risbon took a breath. ''Well, this does change everything. Should we warn people?''

''No. If we do, whoever is doing this will realize that we know and probably do something worse,'' Ashlyn said.

Link nodded. ''I brought the book to the King. He asked me to stop this.''

A third silence enveloped the main room. Worried glances were exchanged as well as accepting ones.

''It has been a hundred years since the last time darkness fell. And so it begins again,'' Lux said, almost in an intonation.

The others nodded solemnly. ''So Link, how are you going to go about this?'' Yost asked.

''I need to obtain the Master Sword to help the Princess. If I do that, whoever is doing this to her will have to show themselves.''

Lux gave a sound of agreement. ''Yes. Being the most powerful holy weapon in existence, it should certainly remove the spell. But... you need to get into the room where it is enshrined first.''

Link pulled out a beautiful blue transverse ocarina with a silver band around the mouthpiece, which was emblazoned with the Triforce. ''The King gave me the Ocarina of Time and told me where to find the keys.''

''Keys? Do you mean the Spiritual Stones?'' Lux asked, confused.

''No. King Herbert told me that they don't use the stones anymore because of what happened before. There are keys now. The stones are used as decoys.''

Glurak nodded. ''That makes sense. So you'll be going to acquire these keys.''

Yost, who had been mostly quiet, spoke up. ''You'll need to get supplies and leave the city before soldiers start having a mass hunt for you.''

''Not to mention the Sheikah,'' Tancred pointed out.

Risbon sighed. ''I know this is something that you must do, but... It's dangerous to go alone.''

Ashlyn raised her hand. ''I volunteer to go along!''

Link fought the urge to smile and failed. ''Well of course you would.''

''I'm coming whether you like it or not. I'm not about to let my best friend go on a hero's quest by himself, especially after you were in the castle for days.''

''I don't want to go by myself. I'd be glad to have you along,'' Link said.

Glurak frowned thoughtfully. ''I can sense that you used magic at the castle, though it wasn't elemental. However, you don't know any healing magic, which might be a problem... I would accompany you.''

''Is that a good idea? He's the healer here in headquarters...'' Tancred commented.

''We can get someone else to be temporary healer, if that's the issue,'' Risbon said.

''Are you sure?'' Yost asked.

Glurak nodded. ''Of course.''

Risbon clapped his hands together. ''Well, I don't think anything more needs to be said.''

''Hey, Link, before we go, there's someone here who wanted to check on you,'' Ashlyn said.

A girl came out of the sparring room. Malon. ''So I see you escaped yourself.''

''Yes. How are you doing?'' he asked her.

''Better, now that you're out of that castle. I don't have to tell my father or yours bad news,'' the farm girl replied.

Yost smiled. ''She's going to be helping us out.''

Malon nodded. ''I am indeed. I'm training how to use a spear.'' She pulled out the weapon from behind her.

''Be careful,'' Link advised. ''It's great that you're helping out.''

''I will. You be careful on your quest.''

Link turned to Risbon. ''Keep up the Resistance activity, act like none of you know the truth. I'm not sure whether you should tell the other safe houses or not.''

''I intended to mention it to the head member of each safe house but instruct them not to say anything to the other members. We'll definitely continue helping the poor and interfering with soldiers.''

''Thank you. Well, I think we should get supplies before there is a hunt for me,'' Link said.

''We'll split up and meet at the city gates,'' Ashlyn agreed.

* * *

Glurak went to his parents' house. He had packed what he thought necessary from his room in the Amalgam, but now he needed money for the journey. A servant greeted him and opened the gate for him.

He walked up to the front doors and pulled one open. He hailed a passing maid. ''Excuse me, miss. Do you know where my parents are?''

''Your Lord father and Lady mother are in the dining room. They just finished lunch, Young Master.''

He thanked her and headed into the dining room. His father was conversing with his mother, both sitting at the table. Food was laid out. His mother had a teacup nearby. She was wearing a foam green gown and a pearl necklace. His father was wearing an ornate olive colored tunic with silver trim, tan breeches and polished boots.

''Glurak,'' his father greeted him.

''Welcome home.'' His mother sounded pleased.

He bit his lip, unsure how to tell them. His father noticed his hesitation. ''Is there something you want to tell us?''

He nodded. ''I am leaving on a journey. I don't know how long it will take or when I'll be back...''

His mother almost dropped her teacup. ''Where?''

''All over Hyrule.''

She frowned. ''Does this have anything to do with the rebels you associate with?''

''Something to that effect, yes,'' he answered.

She turned to her husband. ''He's on the run from the law now, I just know it. Good grief.''

Glurak sighed and shook his head. ''No, mother. I am not on the run from the law. My friends are.''

''And that makes it better?'' she demanded, hands grasping the skirts of her dress.

''I'm sure it will be fine. A journey sounds nice,'' his father said calmly.

Glurak had always appreciated his father's outlook on things, now more so than ever. ''Yes. I've already packed.''

''Well. You'll need money, then,'' Duke Romswind said. He stood up from the table and left the room briefly. He returned and handed his son a case.

''Thank you, father.'' He embraced his father.

Glurak walked out of the room. When he reached the front doors, he heard the rustling of skirts. Duchess Romswind had followed her son into the foyer.

''You be careful. If you and your _friends_ find yourselves in over your heads, go to our estate in Mansfield.''

''I will,'' he said seriously.

She wrung her hands. ''If I had something to give you as a reminder to stay alive and come home...''

''I don't need one. I have this.'' He reached under his collar and pulled out the chain with his ring.

Her eyes widened. ''I... I didn't know you had kept that.''

''Why would I throw it away? It was from you, mother, so it is worth more than anything.''

Duchess Gertrude felt tears welling up. She hugged her son tightly, though he was slightly taller than her. ''...Stay safe.''

He smiled at her before he opened the doors and left the house. He headed for the city gates.

* * *

Ashlyn had grabbed spare clothes and money from her room. She went to buy a few things at the market, keeping an eye out for soldiers. When she had purchased what she had come for, she went to her house.

Her mother was sitting in the main room, sewing something. ''Ashlyn, what-''

''I'm leaving on a journey. Just wanted you to know. I know it's dangerous for me to be here, but I wanted to tell you. I love you,'' Ashlyn said, hearing a slight waver in her voice.

''Be careful. Please try not to get caught.''

Ashlyn scoffed. ''Isn't that what I do every day?'' She shrugged. ''Eh, you know I'll be cautious.''

She had almost reached the door when her mother's voice stopped her. ''You look so much like your father with that sword.'' There was...pride...in her tone.

''Heh, thanks.'' Ashlyn thought it was funny; she didn't look like either of her parents. Her father had brown hair and her mother was blonde. But she was glad that her mother was proud of her, despite the fact that she didn't want her to be a soldier.

* * *

Link grabbed his spare clothes from his room before heading to the square to buy supplies. He bought medicines and a few red potions as well as food. With all of that done, he went back to the Amalgam's stable and fetched Epona. He put the supplies in her saddle bags, strapping them to the saddle.

He mounted her and rode out to the street. He came to the city gates, where he spotted Glurak and Ashlyn. Glurak was, surprisingly, mounted on a gray horse. He was wearing a cloak to hide his identity.

''There you are. We're ready!'' Ashlyn said.

''Do you want to ride with me?'' Glurak asked her. She didn't have a horse and it might be slow going if she had to walk.

''Eh, sure.'' She got up into the saddle behind him. ''I didn't know you could ride,'' she said to the mage.

He scoffed. ''Despite my reluctance to admit it, I am a nobleman. My father hired an instructor to teach me to ride at an early age.''

''Well.''

All of a sudden, they heard a commotion. Some soldiers had noticed Link and Ashlyn. ''There! Rebels!''

''Go!'' Ashlyn shouted.

Not needing any other incentive, Glurak and Link spurred their horses and went quickly through the city gates.

From a rooftop, two Sheikah guards watched the fleeing horses and their riders. ''Well, looks like we'll be going after them,'' the man said.

''That we will, Ruhi,'' Shara agreed.

* * *

King Herbert felt better than he had in weeks. He had given the boy the Ocarina of Time. When Royal Guardsmen had entered and asked about the boy, he couldn't tell them he had let him escape. So he had lied that Link had threatened him into giving him the location of _a_ secret passage. Not necessarily the one he had told the boy about.

He did feel a bit guilty for lying to his soldiers, but if it kept Link out of harm's way, he would do it again. He knew that the journey ahead would not be easy for the boy, given what his many ancestors had gone through.

He scoffed at the glorious stories told by the ordinary citizens. The Royal Family kept records of what really happened on those quests. The Heroes also passed the truth down in their family. _The legends that people tell about the heroes... They don't have a clue of what those boys really go through._

* * *

Captain Rusl heard that Link, the girl, and a cloaked figure had left the capital. He went immediately to the throne room.

''You Royal Highness, Link has left Castle Town.''

Princess Zelda gritted her teeth. ''I assumed he would. If you'd like, you may send a company of men after him. Was he alone?''

''No. Ashlyn Hayward and a cloaked person were with him.''

''Ashlyn Hayward... She is one of the rebel higher-ups, correct?'' she asked.

He nodded. ''Yes.''

The Princess twirled a strand of her hair in thought. ''She is the daughter of Kellen Hayward, I do believe?'' It wasn't really a question.

''Yes,'' the Captain confirmed anyway.

''He is a good soldier. It must pain him greatly to know that she is one of the rebels.''

The Captain gave a sound of agreement. ''Are you sure you want me to send out a company?''

''Yes. If you'd like. I know you want to do something about him. They can aid my Sheikah, I am not against that.''

''I will send men out, then. Should the rest of the kingdom be alerted?''

Princess Zelda nodded. ''Yes. Have wanted posters made and sent out. People must know about these dangerous rebels.''

''Of course.''

* * *

So, there are different groups of elite soldiers. There are the Royal Guards, who serve as the official bodyguard of the Royal Family. Then there are the Sheikah, a race of deadly people who also act as bodyguards and spies. And finally, there are the Knights of Hyrule, who will show up later. They're more of a sub group. A soldier can be promoted to Royal Guard or knighted, but they can't be made a Sheikah. You have to be born a Sheikah.

The quest begins! Now Link will be going to collect the keys. I also kind of added a hint of RPG here, Link is going to travel with a party for a bit. They won't stick around for the whole journey (hey, there are things the Hero has to do himself) but he will get aid from various others too.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter done, whoooo. So I hereby present chapter 16. Here, we travel to Kakariko and meet the Gorons on Death Mountain...

* * *

16

The Quest Begins. Kakariko Village. Up the Mountain.

* * *

The bright green grass and openness of Hyrule Field was welcoming, especially since they were fleeing the capital and its dangers. There were dangers in Hyrule Field, but those seemed far away at present. For a short bit, the only sounds were the small thumps of the horses' hooves on the grassy ground instead of the clopping on cobblestones.

''Where should we head?'' Ashlyn asked.

''Not Lon Lon Ranch,'' Link said. ''We don't want to bring the soldiers right to Talon's doorstep.''

Ashlyn nodded. ''Of course. But which key should we acquire first?''

''The Gorons are the closest. We can get to Death Mountain through Kakariko Village,'' Glurak pointed out.

''Mmm. But won't the soldiers check there first? And Kakariko is the home of a bunch of Sheikah.'' Ashlyn's tone was wary.

Link eased his horse into a trot from the previous gallop. ''We are going to have to stop somewhere. Our horses will need rest eventually. And they certainly can't go full tilt for long periods of time.''

Glurak nodded as he slowed his own horse. ''Indeed. And since we only have two, the horse with two of us will tire faster.''

''Maybe we should go to Lon Lon Ranch quickly and get Ashlyn a horse...'' Link mused thoughtfully.

''No. One, it's risky. Two, I don't have that kind money,'' Ashlyn replied.

The mage in front of her shrugged. ''I think we can manage with two horses for now. What we need to decide is where to go first. I would recommend going to the Gorons first. We just left Castle Town, the soldiers will take time getting ready and mounted. I don't think they know about us in Kakariko yet.''

''What about the fact that it's full of Sheikah? I'm sure they have ways of sending word faster than a simple messenger...'' Ashlyn said.

''Probably. However, going elsewhere and having to return there when we are more known is a worse option.''

Both of them turned to Link. ''What do you think? It's your decision.''

It was, wasn't it? It was his destiny, his quest. Link shifted slightly in his saddle. ''...I think we should go to the Gorons first. Glurak has made a good point,'' he replied.

''To Kakariko Village, then!'' Ashlyn declared.

* * *

Risbon, despite the risk, went out to the city gates. He arrived just in time to see Link, Ashlyn and Glurak ride away as soldiers pointed and shouted. Soldiers would be sent after them, but it would take time for them to gear up and mount their horses.

''May all the Goddesses and deities bless you,'' he murmured.

He couldn't stay out on the streets much longer. Risbon turned and headed back to the Amalgam. He opened the door and stepped inside. It felt different with three members of the headquarters team gone. Lux was waiting for him in the main room, seated on one of the couches.

''They made it out of the city?'' Lux inquired.

''Yes.''

The blond sighed in relief. ''Good.''

Tancred, Yost and Malon came out from the sparring room, having heard Risbon's return.

''I'm not going to tell you that heading out alone to see them off was risky. I'm sure you knew that,'' Yost said to his brother.

Risbon shrugged. ''Ah, I had to take the risk.''

''I already miss them,'' Tancred commented.

Lux nodded. ''Indeed.''

There was a knock on the door. Tancred walked up and opened it. A young woman wearing a gray dress with an apron entered. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were green.

''Ah, she's here,'' Risbon said. He gave a polite nod to the woman. ''This is Nettie, our healer until Glurak returns.''

The young lady smiled. ''A pleasure to serve the headquarters. I'm from the Streamside safe house.''

''Nice to meet you,'' the others said.

''I'll show you the medical room,'' Tancred said. Nettie followed him.

Lux stood up. ''I am going back into the magic room, if anyone needs me.''

Malon turned to Yost. ''I'm going back to the sparring room. I really want to improve with my spear.''

The arms master grinned. ''Excellent. I'm going too.'' They both headed back into the sparring room.

* * *

Princess Zelda was frustrated. Link had escaped. It would take a bit before the wanted posters were ready to be sent out. The rebels were still causing problems throughout the capital.

''Princess, would you like to pick out a dress for the banquet?'' one of her maids asked timidly.

She turned and forced a smile on her face. A banquet was being held in place of lunch and all of the nobility were invited. She needed to get ready. ''Of course.''

She strode to her large closet, walking amongst all the dresses. She had so many, it was always a chore to decide which one to wear in what place. Some had been gifts from nobles, and while some were nice, others were not to her taste.

One such gown was a light puce one with white frills and lace. She didn't mind frills or lace, but they were in a silly place on the dress. And puce was such a hideous color. She stopped in front of an apple red dress with long trumpet sleeves.

''Hmm. I think this one will look nice,'' she mused, taking it off the metal bar.

It didn't have as many petticoats as most of her other dresses, so the skirt wasn't as bulky. There were only two underskirts, both built into the gown so she wouldn't have to wear a separate underdress. The dress did have a train in the back to compensate for the lack of poof, though.

The maid took the gown while other maids helped her out of her current one. Then they put the red dress on her, taking her belt with the tabard and placing it around her waist. She would not be wearing her ceremonial shoulder armor for the banquet, so they put that away.

She decided to keep her hair the same, drawing some back and fastening it, while leaving the rest alone. As normal, a strand hung in front of each of her ears. She put her usual crown on while sliding her white panty hose covered feet into a pair of red flats to match her dress. She didn't bother taking off her gloves even though the dress had long sleeves; she just wanted to hurry.

The Princess looked in the mirror. The dress looked better than she had thought. Why hadn't she worn it before? She thanked her maids before exiting her bedchamber, heading towards the doors of her chambers.

* * *

Link and his friends came to the gate of Kakariko Village. The village name was written on the sign in red letters, both in Hylian and in the Sheikah written language. Death Mountain towered behind and to the left of the town, a trail leading out of Kakariko towards it.

The houses were mostly wooden with simple shingled roofs. Some had traditional Sheikah designs on them. That made sense, Kakariko was originally just for Sheikah. It had been opened to other people a little over a hundred years ago.

''Well, we're here. Let's go in,'' Ashlyn said.

''Wait. We should disguise Link. I brought an extra cloak for something like this,'' Glurak said.

They dismounted their horses. Glurak dug into his saddle bags and tossed the cloak to Link. Link put it on over his clothes. Because it was Glurak's, it was long.

They led their horses into Kakariko, feeling wary. Several people going about their business were Sheikah, though none looked at them suspiciously. But they still avoided looking at anyone, afraid of giving themselves away in a town where Sheikah were still the prevalent race.

''So... Should we stop here for lunch or anything? Or should we just head up the trail?'' Ashlyn asked lowly.

''I think we should head up. But should we leave our horses?'' Link said.

Glurak shook his head. ''Our horses can make the trail. I wouldn't worry about that.''

They went to the trail's entrance. Someone there noticed them. ''Ah, you're going up the mountain? Be careful of falling rocks.''

''Thank you,'' Link said.

The man shrugged. ''Ah, I tell every traveler the same. Enjoy the climb; it's breathtaking standing up there.''

Not wishing to burden their mounts, Link, Glurak and Ashlyn kept leading them. The trail had sparse vegetation, there were mostly rocks around. The Gorons, a race of rock creatures, lived up on the mountain. They were big but mostly friendly, although their strength was formidable.

Once they were a little ways from the town, Ashlyn relaxed a little. ''I'm interested in seeing the Gorons.''

Glurak nodded. ''Indeed. We'll probably have to stop in Goron City to rest our horses. I am interested in their culture. And of course, we'll need to ask them for the key.'' He paused and turned to Link. ''Though there may be a task they'll ask of us.''

Link nodded. ''Most likely. It's usually never that easy.''

Ashlyn looked interested. ''Hey, Link. Did you ever read firsthand accounts of your ancestors' journeys?''

Link nodded. ''A few, yes. My father also told me their stories. We pass them down.''

''I bet there's no fancy embellishment. Honestly, people make it seem like heroes have it easy,'' she said.

''We certainly leave out anything like that. The stories my father told were nothing but the truth,'' Link agreed.

Ashlyn grinned. ''Did the Hero of Time really travel through time? I mean, I know such a thing is probably doable with really strong magic but...''

Link nodded. ''Yes. Although he wrote in his journal that he thought it might have made time a little unstable afterwards. And since he essentially had to start over and fight again... He described it as mind boggling.''

''I would say so. Time travel is a strange concept, even in magical terms,'' Glurak said. ''It isn't something easily done, either. And yes, I imagine it would make ripples in the flow of time when done...''

They continued their trek, passing by a large cave. A sign warned of Dodongos inside it. A little ways beyond that, the trail continued on.

''Let's rest the horses now. And I think we should eat something,'' Link suggested.

''Right. How far are we?'' Ashlyn questioned.

Glurak stopped walking. ''I'd say about halfway or so, perhaps.'' He pulled out some food for his horse.

Link took out some food for them out of his supplies. They settled down on the ground.

* * *

Princess Zelda peered into the banquet hall where all the nobles were. Everyone was dressed in their fine clothes, standing around waiting for her, talking amongst themselves. She stepped into the room, where the herald announced her presence.

''Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Zelda, Regent of Hyrule.''

All the nobles turned to her, the men bowing while the women dipped into fancy curtsies. She gave a small nod and walked towards her chair at the head of the table. She sat down, everyone else doing so after.

The Princess took her wine chalice and held it up. ''Thank you all for coming to this wonderful banquet. Everything is well, so let us enjoy ourselves and be merry!''

The nobles gave applause and saluted her with their drinks. She smiled, though it was a bit forced. _Everything is not fine, what with the rebels making a right mess of things! But I can't have all the noble houses panicking... So yes, let us make merry._

She turned her attention to the food, eating some roast. It was good, which was to be expected. She glanced to see Duke and Duchess Romswind sitting to her right. The House of Romswind was the highest ranking noble family in the country, so naturally they'd get to sit closest to her, the only present member of Royal House Nohansen. Duke Avery Romswind was wearing a formal tunic of dark blue. His wife was wearing a cream colored dress.

''That dress looks wonderful on you,'' she said to Duchess Gertrude Romswind.

Duchess Gertrude smiled. ''Thank you. The red of your dress is lovely. So fresh looking, like a ripe apple.''

The Princess nodded. ''That's what I thought when I saw it. I couldn't resist.'' She noticed that someone wasn't with them. ''How is your son?''

The other woman sighed. ''Glurak is fine. He's not one for these gatherings. Hardly comes home. He's living on his own, studying magic. That's all fine and well, but I wish he'd visit more often...'' For a moment, there was a flicker in the woman's eyes, but it was gone quickly.

Princess Zelda had heard about the Young Lord's distance from his parents as well as his studying. She found it interesting that he was learning magic; it would be nice to see what he was studying. Though it would also be nice if certain rebels were brought in soon.

* * *

After they had eaten, Link, Ashlyn and Glurak continued up Death Mountain. Eventually they came to the entrance of a large cavern. Gorons were standing around.

''Ah, travelers! Welcome!'' one of the rock creatures called cheerfully.

''This must be the entrance to Goron City, then?'' Ashlyn asked.

The Goron nodded. ''You are correct. Would you like us to take your horses?''

Glurak nodded. ''Yes, thank you.''

One of the Gorons came over and gently took the reins of Glurak's gray stallion while another took hold of Epona. Both horses were led towards a stable under a rocky overhang.

''Are you here to see the sights from the top?'' the remaining Goron asked.

''Unfortunately, not really. We need to see your Patriarch,'' Link replied.

The Goron nodded. ''Of course. He'll be delighted to have visitors. This way.''

They were led into the cavern, where they were met with an astonishing sight. A road had been formed and spiraled downwards, making a pit. Caves dotted the road, the entrances decorated with bright reddish banners. Paint decorated several walls of the cavern in traditional Goron designs. And of course, there were Gorons everywhere, going about their daily business.

''Wow... This place is huge!'' Ashlyn exclaimed.

Their guide nodded proudly. ''We dug this city out a long, long time ago.''

''Fascinating,'' Glurak said, awed.

Link was going over what he knew about the Gorons for when they met the Patriarch. They were rock creatures created from the volcano's energy, so they couldn't have children in the normal sense. They were supposedly genderless, but referred to each other as ''brothers''. They had a kind of monarchy, led by a chief, also called the Patriarch. They mined for ores and rocks all along the mountain ranges.

''Our chief is down at the bottom,'' their guide informed them.

They walked along, passing the caves houses. Soon they noticed shops set up. There were shops selling things that the Gorons needed as well as things for human travelers. Ashlyn pointed out an armory.

The Goron smiled. ''Ah yes, we have nicely crafted weaponry here. With the ores we mine, our blacksmiths create amazing works.''

''Link, can we stop by there later?'' Ashlyn asked eagerly.

He nodded. ''Yes.'' Since the sword his father had bought him had been taken away when he had been arrested, he had replaced it with a sword he'd picked up from the Amalgam. It wasn't one of the better ones, he had been in a rush and had just picked one up. So stopping by an armory would be beneficial.

When they came to the bottom, there were pillars next to the doorway. Their guide stepped aside, beckoning them to enter the room beyond. They stepped inside the Patriarch's chambers. The first room was lit warmly by torches. Interesting shapes were painted on the walls. There was a table made of stone towards the side of the room. Another doorway led into what was presumably a bedchamber.

A large Goron was standing by a carved pillar in the shape of a Goron. He was wearing metal bracelets decorated with little gems. He smiled at them kindly. ''Welcome. I am Darsuna, Patriarch of the Gorons.''

Link removed his cloak. ''Thank you, sir.''

Darsuna looked him over with a grin. ''I know who you are now. Heh, I'm glad to meet the great-grandson of the Hero of Time.''

''Ah, yes. I am Link.'' He gestured to his friends. ''This is Ashlyn and this is Glurak.''

Darsuna shook their hands. ''Nice to meet you two. So I assume you're not here to sightsee, am I right?''

Link nodded. ''That would be right.''

''I've heard about what's going on. You're out to stop the Princess?'' Darsuna asked.

''No. She's...not exactly herself. Someone put a nasty dark spell on her,'' Ashlyn explained.

''Yes. I need to get the Master Sword to help her. But I need the keys,'' Link continued.

The Goron chief nodded. ''I see. The key is in a shrine a little ways from here. We put creatures in there to guard it, so you'll have to prove yourself to the guardian there.''

''Right. Thank you, Darsuna.''

* * *

Princess Zelda left the banquet hall, striding towards the lift. Now that the banquet was over, all she wanted to do was head back to her chambers to rest a bit before dinner. She entered the lift and pulled up on the lever. When she arrived at the twelfth floor, she let go and stepped out.

Royal Guardsmen saluted her as she passed. She inclined her head, thanking them for their service. She came to the double doors of her chambers and pulled one of them open, entering her sitting room.

The Princess went into her bedchamber, where her maids were waiting. One of the girls stepped forward.

''Would you like us to remove that gown, Your Royal Highness?''

She shook her head. ''No, not yet. Thank you for offering.''

She removed her crown and handed it to one of them. The maid set it on a cushion placed on the dresser. She took her hair out of the tie and fastener, letting it fall loose. Once done with that, she glided back into the sitting room and sat on one of the couches. _Now for a moment to myself._

* * *

Shara turned to her partner. ''They're either foolish or brave as hell. Going into Kakariko Village like that.''

Ruhi nodded. ''We'll comb the place for them. Stupid move, going into our hometown.''

The Sheikah woman chuckled. ''Soon. We'll have them in custody very soon. If we have to, we'll alert every Sheikah in Kakariko...in the country.''

''Yeah. I know of several who'd want in on our little hunt.''

Shara got the attention of a woman with brown hair. ''Cala, have you seen a boy in green?''

''No,'' the other Sheikah replied, confused.

''Any travelers?'' Ruhi asked.

Cala nodded. ''Yes. Three. Two boys and a girl. Both boys were wearing cloaks.''

Shara smirked. ''Excellent. We've been sent to bring one of them in. Mission from the Princess.''

''Must be very important, then. I'll keep an eye out for them. They went up the mountain,'' Cala said.

Ruhi shrugged. ''When they come down, we'll be ready for them.''

* * *

Link, Ashlyn and Glurak left Goron City and went up a little further and into a secluded area. Built into the side of the mountain was a decorated entrance flanked by two pillars.

''This is it. The Ruby Shrine,'' Glurak said.

''Let's get that key!'' Ashlyn exclaimed.

Link walked up to the entrance, peering in. There wasn't much to be seen. ''Let's go.''

They stepped inside the shrine and walked down the hallway. A doorway led into a room. The room was empty. Three doors led into other rooms, one to the north, one to the east and the last to the west. All of them were closed. There were no handles to pull.

''There has to be a way to open these,'' Link mused.

Ashlyn pointed. ''I think I found it. There are levers.''

There were several of them sticking out of the closest wall. All of them looked the same, made of a dull coppery metal. They went over to the levers, looking them over without touching any.

''...Hmm. Which one? Or do we need to pull three?'' Ashlyn wondered.

Glurak frowned thoughtfully. ''I'm not sure... However, I think some of them might have traps.''

''Naturally. Link? Any ideas?'' Ashlyn said.

''Well, I suppose trial and error...'' He grabbed the second lever and pulled it. There was a pause and then the door they had just come through slammed shut. Panels slid open in the walls and several slinky reddish creatures came out, eyes fixed on the three friends.

''Wrong,'' Ashlyn commented dryly, hand going for her sword.

* * *

So Link and co start their first dungeon, the Ruby Shrine. It's named after the Goron's Ruby, even though that isn't the key. We'll see how this goes, eh? Princess Zelda's full surname is Nohansen-Hyrule. The Hyrule part is obviously after the country, since royalty did that sometimes in real life. So we meet the Gorons, and you get to see my take on their origins. Maybe more on that later on.


	17. Chapter 17

Have a dungeon exploration and a boss fight. Sorry I took so long. Chapter 20 just wasn't going well. I should be able to update more now since college is out. Key word should.

* * *

17

The Ruby Shrine. Raid on Lurise Auction House. Key Guardian Rufirine.

* * *

Link reached for the sword sheathed at his shoulder as the monstrous red snakes slid towards them. Ropes, they were called. More dangerous than regular snakes.

Glurak's hands started to glow, flames licking at his fingers. As one of the Ropes launched itself at him, he flicked a hand and sent fire out towards it. The creature shrieked as the fire made contact, burning it. Within a minute, it was dead on the floor.

Link slashed one of the Ropes as it came near, killing it. Ashlyn stabbed one as it slid past her. Together, they made short work of the creatures.

''Well, I guess that was the trap,'' Link commented.

''I'll pull a lever next,'' Ashlyn said. She grabbed the forth one and pulled on it. A click sounded and the western door opened. ''Eh, lucky...?''

They went to the doorway and left the room. The next hall was short, opening into a narrow room. A grate barred off a section of the room, where a small, unidentifiable object was.

''Look around for a way to move that grate,'' Glurak said, going to inspect the walls.

Link and Ashlyn looked around, seeing nothing on the walls. Glurak turned his gaze to the floor. ''Wait... I think I see...'' He moved towards a spot and stepped on the ground there. The grate slide back into the wall, allowing access to the other half of the room.

The small object turned out to be a slate with writing on it. Glurak picked it up. ''To open the eastern door, pull the last lever. To open the northern door, pull the eighth lever...''

''Ah, so that's how you open the others,'' Link said.

They returned to the main room. Glurak pulled the very last lever, which was the eleventh. A click sounded and the east door opened. He went to look into the doorway.

''Well, it seems to be similar to where we just were... But we need to make sure.''

They entered the next hall. There was a lone torch on the wall, illuminating the short area. The next room was almost completely dark; only some scant light from the hall reached inside. Ashlyn peered around, gripping her sword tightly.

''I can't make out much in here...'' she said warily.

Link went to get the torch. ''This will help,'' he said as he came back holding it.

The light revealed four torches, one in each corner of the room. Link smiled faintly; he knew what kind of puzzle the room had. He met Glurak's gaze; the mage had come to the same conclusion. He went around the room, lighting the torches. When all four had been lit, completely illuminating the room, they saw what had been hidden.

Writing was engraved on the far wall. They went up to examine it, noting that it was written in a slightly outdated form of Hylian writing. Glurak and Link could easily read it, both having been taught most of the older forms of writing.

''Rufirine...that blazing guard... Slow and sturdy, but lays waste to all who come... Heed its pauses...strike,'' Link read aloud.

Ashlyn shrugged. ''Seems vague. Is there something we've missed?''

''I'm not sure. Let's open the northern door,'' Glurak suggested.

They returned to the main room. Link pulled the eighth lever. There was a pause before slots in the floor opened, releasing many flaming slug-like creatures.

''I thought the eighth one was supposed to open the door,'' Glurak muttered.

Ashlyn frowned thoughtfully. ''Maybe it was a trick? Anyway, we need to get rid of these Torch Slugs.''

They spent a few minutes dealing with the Torch Slugs. When the last creature fell, a click was heard. The northern door slid open. Link and Glurak exchanged glances.

''Hmm. It wasn't a trick. We merely had to kill those creatures first,'' the mage said.

Link led the way into the northern hallway, which lead into a large room with only one door up ahead. The room had several levers along with spaces on the floor that looked like switches.

''Huh. There seems to be a lot going on in here. Do we pull those levers? Step on those buttons on the floor...?'' Ashlyn's voice was uncertain.

Glurak surveyed the room thoughtfully. ''Somehow I don't think it'll be something obvious...''

''Hey, look at that tile,'' Ashlyn said. She pointed to a tile on the floor that was edged with red. The rest of the floor was brown like the rest of the shrine.

''It looks significant.'' Glurak went over and stepped on it. The tile sunk lower into the floor. There was a rumble and two sections of the wall on either side of the room opened, revealing a niche. Each niche contained a stone statue holding a sword, both of which came charging out.

Glurak jumped backwards to get out of the way, the hem of his robes lifting with the movement, revealing black boots and dusk gray trousers. He moved again as both statues lifted into the air and slammed down, attempting to crush him.

''What the hell are those!?'' Ashlyn exclaimed.

''Armos statues!'' Glurak shouted back.

She frowned as a thought occurred to her. ''Don't you need some kind of explosion to kill those? We have nothing like that...''

Glurak ran past them. ''No. You can also trick them into slamming up against objects. And since there are two...''

''We can trick them into attacking each other,'' Link said, finishing Glurak's sentence.

Ashlyn hurried to distract the Armos statues, letting them chase her to the other end of the room. Link attacked one of them from behind, luring it away. Both of them led the statues towards each other, and as they raised their weapons, dove out of the way.

There was a loud crash when both of the animated statues collided. Shards flew across the room. Glurak put up a barrier to shield himself, while Link and Ashlyn covered themselves with their arms. When they looked around, rubble covered the space where the Armos had been.

Glurak removed his magical barrier, walking over to help Link and Ashlyn up from the floor. ''That went well.''

''I'd say! Were those things alive?'' Ashlyn said.

Glurak shook his head. ''No. Armos are not living beings. They are animated by magic, though some are controlled with machinery.''

Ashlyn glanced around. ''Should we start trying out the switches and levers now?''

''Yes... Wait. Direct your attention to the niches. There's a lever in each one.'' Glurak pointed to one of the niches.

''You were right. They weren't obvious. To get to them, you had to step on that switch and fight those Armos,'' Link said. He walked up and pulled the lever. A click sounded but the door still didn't open.

Ashlyn walked into the second niche and pulled on the lever. Another click sounded and the door slid open. A longer hallway lit with torches was beyond.

Link stepped through the doorway and started walking with his friends following after him. At the end of the hall was a door flanked by pillars similar to the ones outside the shrine.

Glurak paused in front of the door. ''Well, this seems to be the final area of the shrine. I sense strong magic beyond here. Whatever it is must be protecting the key.''

Link nodded and opened the door. They went inside, looking around. The room was large, decorative pillars carved halfway into the walls every few feet. There were also carved murals on the walls depicting shapes resembling fire. A dark brown statue was in the center of the room. Across from them was another door, locked.

Link took a step forward, over a groove in the floor. When his friends went to follow, a grate shot up through the groove, barring them off from him. The statue suddenly flashed bright red. It took a step forward, eyes lit with red energy. It had no weapons, but that didn't assure Link of anything.

The fiery eyes of the statue locked on him and it gave a grating roar.

* * *

Risbon had decided to have another raid, giving the Resistance yet another opportunity to strike. He chose a building in the northeast of the city to make a statement. It hadn't really taken long to get the headquarters team on the same page, so they were ready. Yost was going to accompany them while Malon would stay to watch the headquarters.

He was wearing a disguise, just so they could get to the intended destination without much hassle. The building was an auction house for wealthier citizens. It was made of fine stone and wood, with a pair of carved doors as the entrance. There was currently an exhibit of jewelry owned by a noble that was known for underpaying his servants. They planned on stealing them all and selling them to give to those who needed the money.

There would be guards, of course, but Risbon was confident that his team could handle it. They approached the building, able to see the sign reading Lurise Auction House. The team made their way inside, acting like they were there to see the exhibit or bid on items.

The floor was tiled in a mossy green stone. The room was large and wide. At the center was where the auctions were conducted. To the right were the tables displaying the jewelry. A balcony level surrounded the room, supported by elegant pillars. A staircase that split off led up to that level. People in fancy attire wandered about.

''There's the jewels,'' Tancred said lowly.

Risbon nodded. ''I see them.''

''Do we take them now? Or wait for the auction?'' the earth mage questioned.

''We wait for an opening,'' Risbon replied, glancing around. Being around the social elites made him tense and wary.

A blonde woman wearing a peach colored dress with numerous fake roses on the overskirt walked past them to look at the jewelry. Out of all of them, only Lux looked like he belonged there, though his robes were a gift from Glurak. Tancred was wearing his usual short brown robes and Nettie was still in her gray dress. Risbon looked completely unlike himself with the disguise on: a long sky colored robe with a hood.

He moved closer to the jewelry to see the pieces. A gold necklace with sapphires was the first piece. Next was a bracelet studded with diamonds, followed by a pair of amethyst earrings. There were several other rings, necklaces, bracelets, and trinkets with varying gemstones.

The woman in the peach dress was looking at the bracelet. She noticed him. ''I'm going to be bidding on this gorgeous bracelet. Do you plan on trying to get any of these pieces?''

''Yes. I'll certainly try,'' he answered.

''Good luck, some of the auctions here are quite heated,'' she said, looking around at the other people.

Risbon nodded. ''Thank you...'' He paused, unsure of how to address her.

''Dame Sharon Orlana,'' she filled in.

He blanked out for a second; the woman was a knight? Then he realized she was a hereditary knight, not an actual soldier type knight. Whether she held the title in her own right or she inherited it from family or a husband he didn't know.

''I should warn you to be cautious of Lord Valen Mountjoy. He wins frequently here.'' Dame Sharon pointed to an auburn haired man in a long cream and gold formal tunic.

He took note of that. ''Thank you for the advice, Dame.''

She smiled. ''You're welcome. I make sure to warn new patrons of his win streaks. Honestly, it's a bit unfair. He shouldn't be allowed to bid on everything.''

After another twenty minutes, an announcer wearing dark green livery stepped out. ''Presenting the owner of this fine establishment, Lady Lurise Helenisse.''

A woman wearing a dark green gown with black lace stepped onto the stage. She had black hair with a glossy sheen done in ringlets. Her eyes were a luminous green. She appeared to be in her twenties. Everyone went quiet at her appearance.

''Dukes and Duchesses, Lords and Ladies, nobility and merchants, I bid you welcome to this venerable auction house! Today we have a special treat! Lord Corbin Murray has generously donated these fine jewels to be auctioned off...'' Lady Lurise pointed towards the tables.

The other people looked eagerly at the tables before turning back to the owner. She continued her speech, going into the history of House Murray, the history of the jewels and their details. Tancred looked bored, exchanging glances with Lux. Yost shifted a bit, Nettie fought against a yawn, and Risbon stood focused.

The speech came to a close and Lady Lurise motioned to a man in a dark uniform. The auctioneer. ''And now for the moment we've been waiting for...'' Risbon signaled the others discreetly. ''Let the auction proceed-''

''I'm afraid we'll be taking those,'' Risbon interrupted, throwing his disguise off. The others ran towards the display tables.

The reaction was immediate. Upon seeing the infamous rebel leader, gasps went up. Dame Sharon screamed. Guards rushed forward, weapons drawn.

* * *

Link drew his sword, staring at the approaching statue. It was probably about three feet taller than him. The head was carved to look like a dragon. Its hands were the size of his head, it didn't need weapons. Red and gold decorations were painted on its body. It clicked in his head. The statue was Rufirine, the entity mentioned on the wall in the other room. The guardian of the key.

With a snarl, the animated statue thrust a fist forward. Link jumped out of the way, going to the side of the room. He noticed that the guardian moved slowly, like the wall inscription said. He also noticed a red gem on the back of its neck. A weakness?

Only one way to find out. He darted behind the guardian while it was turning to find him and jabbed his sword up to the gem. Rufirine howled in rage, whipping around. Its arm slammed into Link, sending him flying a few feet away. He landed on the floor painfully.

The enraged guardian spread its hands, shooting fireballs at its challenger. Link rolled away, getting to his feet hurriedly. From behind the grate, Ashlyn and Glurak gestured towards the statue. Link glanced at it, seeing that it was preparing to launch more fireballs. He ran, swerving in different directions to foul up the guardian's aim.

''Glurak, can you disrupt the magic animating it?'' Link shouted at the mage.

''No! There are spells in place that prevent that,'' Glurak answered.

Link had figured that but he wanted to confirm it. ''Just as I thought.''

''Hey. It's slow, right? Why don't you trick it into trying to punch you again or something?'' Ashlyn suggested.

Since it was done shooting fire at him for the time being, Link figured that would be a good option. He headed towards Rufirine. The statue smashed its fist downward, aiming for his head. Link moved to the side and Rufirine's fist hit the floor.

Link dashed around to the guardian's back and attacked the gem. The living stone statue roared out in frustration or pain. Probably frustration, seeing as it was made of stone. Link didn't think it could feel pain. Rufirine turned around.

The guardian was clearly furious, its eyes shining a deeper red. One of its hands shot out and grabbed Link, the clawed stone fingers tightening around him. Rufirine snarled, flames licking out from around its teeth. He was aware of Ashlyn shouting his name and Glurak pointing at something.

Trying to ignore the pain of Rufirine's fingers digging into his ribs, he looked at the arm that held him. Now that he was up close, he could see that the guardian had joints to be able to move. It may be animated by magic, but it still needed movement. He kicked hard at the hinged elbow.

The guardian shuddered, dropping him to the ground as it arm jerked involuntarily from the kick. Seeing that gave him another idea. If he attacked its knee or hip joints, perhaps he could make it fall, allowing easier access to its gemstone. Of course, he still had to find a way to get to them while under attack. He quickly got up and sprinted away from the guardian statue, lest it try to return the favor and kick him.

Rufirine spread its hands again, but instead of fireballs, it shot out streams of fire. Link ran, moving as far away from the fire as possible. He did not want any contact with it. Link continued running as the animated statue kept up its attack. He was beginning to get tired. Just as he was starting to think it would never stop and he would end up burning, the guardian paused.

Link realized that although it was animated by magic and could use magic, like any mage it had to stop eventually. He ran towards it. Rufirine stared at him angrily before thrusting its hands towards him. He ducked under its arms and slammed into its knees. The sudden force to its joints caused it to stumble forward, unsteady. Link ran out from under it to avoid being crushed.

Rufirine tried to keep itself upright, but it collapsed to its knees. Link raced behind it, ignoring the throbbing from his sides, and attacked the gem on the back of Rufirine's neck. A grating screech came from the guardian. Link stepped away from it.

The key guardian stood up slowly, laboriously, and stared at him. If it could breathe, Link had the feeling it would be panting. It didn't seem to be keen on continuing, so that meant he won...?

Rufirine opened its mouth, which had hinges inside to allow the movement. An orange-red glow started in the back of its throat. Realizing what it was going to do, Link moved frantically out of the way. A gout of fire shot from its mouth, as if it were a real dragon. The flames narrowly missed him.

After the attack, Rufirine closed its mouth. It stood still, its gaze weighing him with what seemed to be judgement. With a grunt, it pointed one of its clawed fingers at the final door, which slid open on its command.

Since he had apparently proved himself, the grate separating him from his friends slid back into the floor. Ashlyn gave the statue a wide berth while Glurak walked right past it. They walked into the last room.

On an altar in the small chamber was a key. It was gold and a little bigger than Link's middle finger. A thin chain with a red tassel hung from the end. Link picked up the key and put it in a small pouch attached to his belt.

* * *

Chaos filled the Lurise Auction House. Risbon drew his sword in tandem with his older brother. Lux readied his magic while Tancred grabbed the jewelry from the tables. Nettie, who had no combat magic or weapons due to her oath as a healer, stood close by.

Up on the stage, Lady Lurise was still standing completely frozen, her gaze on the jewels being stolen. As Risbon and Yost engaged some of the guards, nobles headed for the exit.

''Irdris!'' Dame Sharon called to a man about her age. Judging by their similarities, Risbon figured that he was her brother. Irdris ran forward and grabbed her sleeve, hurrying her away from the fighting.

A few of the noblemen decided to stay, drawing their swords. The rest fled with their wives, sisters, or other relations. Lux fired some of his regular magic at the soldiers. Tancred, having safely stored the jewelry away, pulled out his axe.

Yost switched to one of the noblemen, who clearly had no training with a sword judging by the way he swung it aimlessly. He disarmed the man in about twenty seconds. ''You bought a sword without knowing how to use it? With all your money, why didn't you hire an instructor?''

The frustrated man fled, leaving his weapon behind. Yost grinned widely. Soon, he ended up driving all of the noblemen away, even those who had training in swordsmanship and a bit of skill.

Tancred swung his short axe, blocking a soldier's strike. He flicked a hand and conjured a small rock, sending it into the crowd of soldiers. He could cause small tremors with his earth magic, but he didn't want to damage the building. He didn't know if the pillars could take the strain. And their objective was to simply take the jewels, not harm civilians or destroy the auction house.

He noticed some of the guards approaching Nettie, who was defenseless, and ran over to fight them. He drove them off, earning a few shallow cuts in the process. Nettie healed them with her magic.

Lux attacked several soldiers, flinging jolts of non-elemental magic at whoever came near. He didn't use his fire and electric magic for the same reason as Tancred was holding back on the earth spells. But water magic was fine. He sprayed about five guards with a basic spell, keeping them away and making the mossy tiled floor slippery.

More guards entered the building, having been alerted to the commotion. Lux turned his head towards Risbon. ''We need to get out of here! The five of us will not be able to hold out all day.''

Risbon nodded. ''Let's go. We have what we came for. This fighting is unnecessary.''

Since leaving the way they came was going to be difficult, giving that guards were coming in that way, Risbon turned and ran towards the stage. There was a back exit somewhere.

Tancred and Nettie ran that way as well, followed by Lux and Yost. Lux took a step onto the staircase, Tancred joining him. Risbon didn't question what they were doing; the mages could hold their own. Nettie stuck close to Yost as the arms master forged a path.

Risbon continued into the back of the room, looking behind him to make sure the others were all right. He turned to see where the exit was and found himself almost with his nose in perfumed black ringlets. Lady Lurise stood in his way, her green eyes narrowed.

She made a small, quick gesture with her right hand. ''She's a mage!'' Lux shouted in warning.

There was a sudden crackling of energy and the scent of electrical discharge. A bright bolt shot from her hand and sped towards Risbon, who tried to back away. The magical lightning struck his right shoulder. Electric sparks crackled, moving erratically along his body. He screamed, looking at the hole burned into his sleeve...and his arm.

''Did you really think I was going to let you walk out of here with those jewels?'' Lady Lurise asked coldly, stepping forward with a rustling of her long dress and a clack of her heels, her hand still sparking with magic.

* * *

Link, Ashlyn and Glurak exited the key room. Glurak walked up to Rufirine. ''Whoever animated this was a powerful mage. Some of these spells are very intricate and complicated... It seems they gave it some form of actual sentience. It can adapt and develop its own strategies.''

''If you had been in battle any longer with it, I guess it would've wisened up to your tricks,'' Ashlyn said, looking at the guardian.

Glurak nodded. ''Indeed.''

''Well, Link, you have one of the three keys now! And your battle was impressive. I admit I was a bit worried few times, like when it grabbed you... Kicking its elbow was a good idea!'' Ashlyn had a grin on her face.

Link reached in the pouch to briefly touch the cool metal of the key. ''Yes. Two more to go. I think we should go to Zora's Domain next.''

''A fine plan,'' Glurak said with a nod.

They left the Ruby Shrine and went back to Goron City, where Darsuna was waiting for them near the entrance.

''You're back. Did you get it?'' Link pulled out the key. The Goron chief smiled. ''Good. You must've put up a good fight with Rufirine. I should have gone to see it.''

Ashlyn nodded enthusiastically. ''You bet! I love a good fight and Link's battle with the guardian was top notch.''

''Before we leave, we need to stop by the armory,'' Link said.

''Of course. I can see why. The sword you have isn't very good,'' Darsuna said, pointing to Link's temporary weapon.

Link nodded. ''Yes. The sword my father gave me was unfortunately taken away when I was arrested a few days ago. I wasn't able to get it back, so I have this.''

Darsuna led the way into the city, taking them to the armory they had seen before. Inside were neat racks with various weapons displayed. The Goron blacksmith who owned the store was behind the counter with another Goron who seemed to be his apprentice.

''Patriarch, good day. Hello, travelers.''

''Link here needs a better sword. You're the one to see for that, Gomgoro,'' Darsuna said brightly.

The blacksmith nodded humbly. ''Thank you, chief.'' He turned to Link. ''Let me see your current sword, if you please.''

Link withdrew the weapon from the sheath and presented it to the Goron. ''It's a replacement for my original sword, which I no longer have.''

The blacksmith examined it. ''It's decent for short term... But the metal isn't of good quality. I'll take this off your hands.'' He placed the sword on a shelf marked ''Scrap''. Then he came out from behind the stone counter.

Ashlyn was looking at some of the weapons on display with an admiring glint in her eyes. ''These are very good blades. The metal looks to be formed exceptionally well.''

Gomgoro smiled. ''Thanks. You look to be skilled, miss.''

''Eh, I suppose. I'm always trying to improve.''

''A mark of someone noteworthy. Bettering your skills hones other things as well. What's your name?''

''Ashlyn.''

The blacksmith nodded. ''I'll remember you. I can tell you'll be a fine warrior or soldier.''

He took a sword off a rack and examined it. He handed it to Link, who weighed it in his hand, testing the balance. It seemed to be a bit too heavy. Gomgoro took it back and selected another one.

Link tested it, giving it a few practice swings. The weight and balance was much better. ''This feels good. Not too heavy or light...''

Like his first sword, it was plain. The guard was simple and straight, painted a faint red. The grip was wrapped in leather for a more comfortable hold. The weapon had a fuller running the length of the blade, making it lighter, just like his first sword.

''It suits you,'' Gomgoro said approvingly. When Link started to pull out his money, he shook his head. ''No. It's on me.''

Link protested. ''It isn't right for me not to pay for this. It's too fine of quality.''

''And I've got many more very similar to it. I can't let you back out there with that shoddy one you brought. But if you insist... Just half is fine. One hundred and fifty.''

Link agreed to that. The money was handed over. They left, the new sword sheathed on Link's back. They fetched Epona and Glurak's stallion.

As Ashlyn mounted the gray horse behind Glurak, she asked a question. ''What's his name?''

''Storm,'' the mage replied.

She nodded approvingly. ''He looks like storm clouds.''

They rode back down the mountain, making it back to Kakariko by about four o'clock. Both Glurak and Link had their cloaks on.

''Should we stay here and leave in the morning? We won't make it to Zora's Domain by nightfall,'' Glurak said.

''A good point... I guess we'll find an inn,'' Link replied.

Ashlyn glanced around. ''I'd rather not. But I don't want to ride at night either so...''

They stopped outside an inn called The Early Bird. Just as they were about to dismount, several people approached. They were led by a woman with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and a man with dark hair.

''You're not going any further. Stop right there.''

Ashlyn frowned. ''It's her! I knew this was a terrible idea. This place is full of Sheikah.''

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! The boss fight felt really good to put on a Wordpad document. Rufirine does have some sentience, as explained by Glurak. It's not a living creature, exactly. Its name is a combo of ruby and fire, with the ending of -ine like some gemstone names. The other key guardians will have names like that too.

Silly Risbon for thinking that all nobles are useless idle rich, am I right? Lady Lurise is not one to let people rob her business without a fight. She'll be kinda like a boss battle for the Resistance. Her name is pronounced as Lure-iss, while the surname is Helen-eese (rhymes with niece).


	18. Chapter 18

Here you go! As promised, a chapter. I am going to start going back and naming chapters with three short sentences or groups of words where the chapter numbers is. The titles will have something to do with what the chapter has to do with. So pay attention~

* * *

18

Fleeing Kakariko. Romswind Manor. Escaping the Auction House.

* * *

Link looked at the assembled Sheikah guards with a sense of dread. All of them were armed and blocking their way. More were probably coming.

''What are we supposed to do!?'' Ashlyn asked, voice tinged with something like panic.

He swallowed. There would be no fighting their way out of it. Not a chance. If they couldn't stand against one Sheikah, they wouldn't be to stand against a whole town of them. ''...Ah...''

''Get off your horse, boy,'' Shara stated.

Link wasn't sure whether to comply or try to fight. Glurak frowned. ''Do not dismount.''

As the blond turned to his friend, the hooded mage thrust his hands out. A magical force sent the Sheikah sprawling. ''Let's go.'' He spurred his stallion.

Link wasted no time in getting Epona to move. They wove through the streets of Kakariko, shouts filling the settlement. Glurak fended off pursuers with his magic, keeping his head down to avoid the hood coming off and revealing his face. He was steering the horse with only his legs, neither hand was holding the reins.

''Stop them!''

Ashlyn drew her sword, swinging clumsily as she was unused to fighting on horseback. She aided Glurak in fending off incoming Sheikah, though she kept an arm around his waist to avoid falling off the horse.

They went through the town entrance. Glurak spread his hands, creating a large barrier to prevent the Sheikah from leaving their hometown. They quickly put some distance between themselves and Kakariko.

Ashlyn glanced back warily. ''Well, I guess we won't be staying there,'' she said dryly.

Link released a short laugh. ''Guess so. Where are we going to stay?''

Glurak sighed. He was paler than even his usual complexion, creating the barrier had taken a lot out of him. ''...The barrier won't last more than...an hour at best. And they can still...teleport out if they wish.''

''Lon Lon Ranch is out. The capital is obviously out... Hmm.'' Ashlyn ticked them off on her fingers. ''What towns are close enough to get to by dusk?''

''Nettlewood, where I grew up, is near here,'' Link said uncertainly. He bit his lip. ''I'm not sure I want to go there just yet, though...''

Glurak shifted in his saddle. ''...I know a place where we can go.'' He took a breath. ''Mansfield. Where... my family manor is...''

Ashlyn put a hand on his shoulder. ''You sure?''

He nodded. ''Yes. It's safe there. My mother told me that...if we were in trouble, we were to go there.''

''Lead the way,'' Link said.

* * *

Risbon knew he needed to fight, to get away, something, but he couldn't focus. The pain was too much. All he was currently aware of were the cries of shock from his team, the narrowed eyes of Lady Lurise and the magic crackling at her fingertips. And the pain. Lots of that.

''Boss!'' Tancred shouted from his position on the bottom step of the staircase. The earth mage leaped off the step and started towards him.

''Risbon!'' It was his brother's cry that brought things into focus somewhat. He took a step back, breathing heavily.

Lady Lurise kept her gaze on him. ''You were foolish to come here. When the guards reach this spot, you're finished.''

Yost walked forward. ''I don't think so.''

Tancred reached them and gave a nod. ''We won't be captured here.'' He glanced around. ''Nettie, hurry!''

The brown haired healer, who had been running towards them, sped up her pace. She raised her hands, glowing with healing magic.

Lady Lurise's hand went to some of the black lace on her gown. She took out a thin knife and flung it skillfully towards the healer, missing her on purpose. ''None of that.''

Nettie's eyes went wide as the knife flew inches past her face. She took an involuntary step back, the glow fading from her hands.

''Tancred, with me,'' Yost said.

The earth mage nodded seriously. ''Right.''

Both of them approached the auction house owner. Neither had the intention of harming her; they only wanted to get her away from Risbon and preferably out of the building entirely.

From the stairs, Lux was using his magic to keep the soldiers at bay. He could easily see his comrades and could aid them if need be. The blond mage sent a spray of magical water towards his opponents, soaking them and wetting the floor.

Tancred swung the handle of his axe towards Lady Lurise. The noblewoman easily moved away, even wearing her long, many layered dress. Yost attempted to grab her wrist, only to be met with naught but air.

A few more knives appeared in her hands, having floated out of her dress. She threw them all at once. Yost dove out of the way. One of them clipped Tancred's ear.

He reached up a hand to his right ear, noting the blood dripping down. ''Gah. Where did you learn to throw those?''

''You thought I was like other noblewomen, who only count their money, didn't you? You'll be _very_ sorry for making that mistake.''

Yost lunged at her, using his sword to deflect her throwing daggers, which she had retrieved with magic and thrown again. She moved out of the way, her movements very quick-footed and graceful. She made a gesture with a hand.

''Duck!'' Tancred and Lux both shouted.

Yost threw himself to the ground as a bolt of magical lightning flew over his head, the air crackling and smelling like electric static. He moved again, expecting another attack, which did not come.

Risbon watched the fight, trying to summon the energy to join his brother and Tancred. He knew his sword arm would be useless, but there had to be something he could do.

* * *

Link steered Epona after his friend's horse, following the mage. After about an hour and a half or so, they reached the gates of a walled city that was smaller than Castle Town. Glurak dismounted Storm, Ashlyn following suit.

''This is Mansfield, the town that my parents have a degree of dominion over,'' the mage said.

''Nice place,'' Ashlyn commented.

''Looks like it,'' Link agreed.

Link dismounted his horse. They led the steeds in through the gates and into the city. It was less bustling than Hyrule's capital. Wreaths of pretty flowers adorned several houses and businesses. People were wrapping up their shopping and heading home.

Some soldiers walked down the streets on patrol, though none of the guards recognized them; apparently either Mansfield hadn't been alerted about them yet or the soldiers just didn't care. They continued to follow Glurak down the main street, looking around at the buildings.

Eventually they came to a large property surrounded by walls. Two guards were stationed at the gates, wearing uniforms with the crest of House Romswind, the sword and two crossed spears.

Both men held their weapons at the ready. ''State your purpose.''

Glurak stepped forward, sighed, and lowered his hood slightly. ''I'd like to go inside.''

They gave respectful bows. ''Of course, Young Master.'' The gates were opened.

''You are not to tell anyone we were here, understood?'' Glurak said to the guards.

''Yes, Sir Glurak.''

Glurak led them through the gates and inside the estate boundaries. A large, green lawn stretched out before them, a stone path leading up to the manor. Trees lined the path at a distance of about fifty feet from each other. The manse itself was grand, stately and extensive. It had to be three floors. Other guards patrolled the grounds.

Even having been inside Hyrule Castle, Link was impressed at his friend's residence. Ashlyn was staring at the building, awed. They walked along the drive towards the manor.

''So...you have a private army?'' Ashlyn asked jokingly, referring to the guards.

Glurak shook his head, somewhat amused. ''No. They are my parents' men, but they're only for guarding the manor. They'll fight for our country in times of war, of course.''

Ashlyn nodded. ''Well yeah.'' She paused in her walking for a moment, looking around at the lawn.

''What is your title, exactly? They called your Sir,'' Link asked.

Glurak sighed. ''Actually, I have more than one title. I am a Lord and a hereditary knight. One day I will inherit my father's title of Duke.''

''You're a knight!?'' Ashlyn exclaimed teasingly.

''Not the soldier type. Although my ancestors were in service to the kingdom. But now, my family members attend courtly parties. The only one who'd fight now would be my father. He learned the use of arms.''

Ashlyn smirked. ''I know. Trust me, I know the difference between a hereditary knight and a Knight of Hyrule.''

Glurak shrugged. ''Oh, I know. I was using the explanation as a joke.''

They arrived at the double doors of the mansion. Glurak pulled one open and stepped inside. They were greeted with the sight of polished wood flooring, gleaming candlesticks, and banners and paintings on the stone walls.

''Whoa.'' Ashlyn looked around. ''Somehow I was expecting marble floors, though.''

Glurak shrugged. ''Our house in Castle Town has them. There are some tiled floors here too, but I do prefer the wood.''

A servant approached them, dipping into a curtsy for Glurak. ''Young Master, welcome back. I apologize, we weren't expecting you...''

''Thank you. There's no need for ceremony, don't worry about it. My friends and I are simply staying a night or two.''

''I see. Out exploring, Sir?''

He nodded. ''Something like that.'' He paused for a moment, thinking. ''Would you please prepare two guest chambers for my friends, as well as baths?''

She nodded. ''Of course, Sir.'' Other servants had come in and heard Glurak's request. They nodded as well.

Glurak led them all upstairs to the second floor and then to the third. The hall was lined with fancy doors.

''Sir... This floor is for your family,'' a maid said, confused.

''Yes, but there are empty chambers. I'm sure my parents won't mind,'' the mage responded calmly. Some of the servants went to two doors and went inside to prepare.

''Huh?'' Link and Ashlyn asked.

''The third floor is for my family. Some of these rooms are for cousins and such. But there are few reserved for siblings. But since I am an only child, they are empty,'' Glurak explained.

''Ah.''

Glurak walked towards a door and opened it. ''These are my chambers.''

Link and Ashlyn followed him inside curiously. The sitting room had a low table and some couches. A dark rug covered some of the floor. The door to the bedchamber was open.

Glurak's bedroom had several bookcases, all lined completely with books. The bed was canopied, the dark wood posts carved in spirals. Light gray curtains hung down. The dresser was of the same dark wood, as was the rest of the furniture. Doors led into a closet, a privy and a bathing chamber.

The bathing chamber was tiled with soft colored stone. The bath itself was carved from stone, rising out of the floor. A rack with towels was against one wall.

Ashlyn smiled. ''Nice rooms.''

''Thank you.'' They left and went back into the hall, where the servants were.

''Your baths are ready.''

One maid led Ashlyn into one of the rooms, another took Link to his. Glurak told them he would be heating his own bath.

* * *

Lux dared to look back at the fight to see how his friends were doing. Tancred was trying to draw Lady Lurise's attention away from Yost. The earth mage succeeded and jumped out of the way as she threw a dagger at him. Yost got off the floor.

He quickly turned back to his own battle; he could not allow the soldiers to reach the others. He fired off a wave of regular magic, sending several men reeling. He was starting to feel drained, the others needed to hurry up.

''I can not hold them off forever!'' he shouted.

Yost nodded. ''Tancred, go back and help him. I can handle this.''

Tancred nodded and ran back to the stairs, slamming a soldier out of his way. ''We'll hold for as long as we can.''

Lux glanced around. ''We have to.''

Nettie was standing by Risbon, looking at the fighting warily. Since the auction house owner was busy, she used some healing magic on the Resistance leader. ''This is the best I can do for now... We need to get out of here and get someone else to help.''

''That's...fine,'' he replied.

''I'm sorry that I can't fight. I would to help out, but...'' she said.

Risbon shook his head. ''You don't need to be...a fighter to make...a difference.''

As she smiled at his words, he watched his older brother. Yost was avoiding the knives thrown at him. The one sided fight was mostly at a stalemate.

He took a step towards them. Nettie grabbed at him, surprised. ''What are you doing? You can't use your sword arm!''

''I know. But I can try my left hand,'' he responded. He went to join his brother.

Lady Lurise turned to him slightly. ''You are quite bold. What do you think you can do?''

''What I need to do. Get my friends out.''

She laughed. ''It looks like those two are getting tired. You'll soon be overwhelmed.'' She pointed to Lux and Tancred.

Risbon transferred his sword to his left hand and held it at the ready. ''We'll manage.''

She smirked and floated into the air magically, looking down at them. ''Not if I have anything to say about it.'' She spread her hands, sending out a wave of electric magic.

Yost moved in front of Risbon, taking most of it. ''Ngh. That doesn't feel all that great.''

''Ideas?'' Risbon asked lowly.

Yost glanced up at their opponent. ''Normally, I'd like to continue. This is a nice challenge. But the others can't hold out much longer. We need to just get past her and get away.''

''Yes.'' He turned his head towards the others. ''Lux, Tancred, Nettie!''

Nettie came over, standing behind them. Both mages leaped off the stairs and hurried to them. Risbon made run towards the back exit, Yost covering him. The others followed suit as soldiers went past the stairs.

''Going somewhere?'' Lady Lurise reached under the many layers of her gown, pulling them up slightly. She was wearing black heels and high stockings, held up by garters around her thighs. Attached to the garters were more knives. She removed the thin daggers and threw them.

One of them nicked Nettie's arm, slicing some of her sleeve. She winced, her opposite hand going to it. The others managed to move out of the way, the knives clattering to the tiled floor. Risbon threw the back door open.

With an ominous shout, Lady Lurise sent out a large shockwave of magic. Lux was in its path. The mage looked at the oncoming burst of crackling energy and held out a hand, releasing his own electric magic. It sent her magic back somewhat, sparks flying as the two bursts canceled out.

''Go!''

The Resistance leader and his team ran out the door. Just before it shut, they heard a scream of fury. They hurried along the back street, making it to a secluded spot.

''Soldiers are probably everywhere. I don't think we'll make it to the Amalgam,'' Tancred pointed out.

''The Mages' safe house is closer. We can probably make it there. They will also have more people to help us with our injuries,'' Lux said.

* * *

Ashlyn looked around the bedchamber. The bed had light red curtains, which she liked. The furniture was the same dark wood as Glurak's. The maid led her into the bathing chamber.

''Everything is right where you need it. Enjoy.'' The maid left the room.

When the door clicked closed, Ashlyn removed her clothing, slipping into the bath. She sighed as the warm water enveloped her. Taking the soap, she rid herself of any dirt. She washed her hair with the nice hairsoap that was there. After she was fully clean, she stayed in the water for a bit.

When the water was starting to cool off, she got out of the bath and dried herself off. She put on the long white nightgown provided as well as the silky robe. Ashlyn opened the door and stepped into the bedchamber.

* * *

Link noted that the bed had cream colored curtains hanging down. All of the furniture was dark wood. The maid directed him to the bathing chamber.

''Everything is here for you. Enjoy the bath.'' She left the room.

Link stepped inside and closed the door. He undressed and got into the warm water. He cleaned himself off and washed his hair. When he was finished, he lingered for a bit. It was good to enjoy a hot bath.

After a few minutes, he got out and dried off. He put on the nightgown and opened the door. He left the chambers and went into the hall to see if the others were out. Although he wasn't sure about being seen in his nightclothes, he did want to bid the others a good night.

Ashlyn was already out in the hall, wearing a robe over her nightgown. Her hair was wet. ''Hey, Link.''

''Hey yourself.''

Glurak's door opened and the mage stepped out, wearing a nightgown with an open silver robe. ''Did everything go well?''

''Yes,'' Link replied.

''Yeah. I'm not sure I want to go to bed with wet hair, though,'' Ashlyn said.

Glurak walked over to her and put a glowing hand over her head. Her metallic gray hair dried after a few seconds.

''Thanks.''

''What are friends for?'' he responded.

She grinned. ''So I'm guessing the beds have feather mattresses?''

He nodded. ''Yes, they do. The guest chambers on the second floor have wool.''

''Thank you for letting us use the rooms,'' Link said.

Glurak shrugged. ''They aren't used by anyone. It'll be good that they finally have a purpose.''

''Good night.''

''You too.''

''See you tomorrow.''

They went into their respective chambers. Link slipped into the bed. It was his first time on a feather mattress and he was a bit hesitant. It was very soft and warm.

* * *

They felt tense as they went through the northeastern streets of the city. It seemed like every soldier was looking for them. Their raid on the Lurise Auction House had certainly made a statement.

They skirted around the city square, going though it would be a very bad idea. When they reached the stone building with wood panels that was the Mages' safe house, Risbon though he would cry with relief.

Lux threw the door open and led them inside. The door closed after they had all entered. He led them into the north room and pressed a spot on the floor while pulling on the edge of the floor panel, opening the way. They hurried down the stairs, where they were met with many people wearing robes of various colors.

''We are glad you could make it,'' Wavros said solemnly.

''Thank you,'' Risbon said.

The water mage beckoned them forward. ''Come on, let's get your injuries fixed up.''

They were led past the elemental rooms and to a door marked ''Medical'' in bold. Inside were two rows of small beds against the walls. There were curtains that could be moved for privacy. A few people in gray or white were there.

The head healer or doctor stepped forward. She had wavy lavender hair tied up. ''Come here,'' she said to Risbon.

Risbon sat down on the bed closest to her. She cut the sleeve off of his tunic, fully revealing the wound. A hole was burned into the skin, which was charred. Some burned muscle tissue was showing. The hole was not all the way through his shoulder, thankfully. The others in the room winced.

''Mmm. Nasty magic burns. You're lucky it wasn't worse,'' the medic said.

Tancred looked at the injury warily. ''Can it be healed?''

She nodded. ''Of course. There may be scarring, but I can repair burned skin and muscle tissue. Missing skin and tissue can be regrown.'' She glanced around. ''Anyone else injured?''

Tancred pointed to his ear. ''Me. Got clipped with a throwing knife.''

''I did as well. But I can heal it. Don't concern yourselves with me, worry about Risbon,'' Nettie said. She sat on one of the beds and gestured at her cut with her right hand. Glowing energy touched the wound and the cut closed itself up.

One of the other medics stepped up. ''Doctor Petra, I'll take care of Tancred.''

The head medic nodded. ''Good.''

''You're a doctor as well?'' Risbon asked her.

''Yes. I practice medicine as well as magical healing,'' she replied.

Lux sat down on a bed to be there for their leader and to watch the healing process. After all, he wanted to learn all the forms of magic except dark. Wavros sat next to him.

Doctor Petra's hands started glowing. She moved them up to Risbon's shoulder. Inside the hole, the ruined muscle tissue started to mend itself. Risbon shifted a little. Healing magic usually didn't hurt, but it did give a strange sensation. Once the muscle tissue was healed, the hole started closing, skin stretching and regrowing at a quick rate. Within a minute, the wound was completely closed. There was some scarring, but it was faint.

''The scars will probably go away eventually. I advise you to not use the arm strenuously for a few days; it needs time to strengthen. You could end up tearing the muscle tissue or skin easily,'' Doctor Petra said.

Risbon sighed. ''Thank you very much. I'll be sure to rest.''

''Is there any pain?'' Lux asked.

''Not really. It's stiff but not hurting,'' Risbon replied.

Tancred got his ear disinfected and bandaged. As the healer put it, for such a small cut, magic was not required. It would heal on its own.

''You should all stay here for a few hours. Just until the search dies down,'' said Wavros.

Yost nodded. ''Yes, we'll do that.''

* * *

So yes, there is a difference between a Knight of Hyrule and a hereditary knight as you may have already figured out~ The Knights of Hyrule go out and actually fight, hereditary knights usually don't. They're just nobles with the right to be called ''Sir Name''.

Lady Lurise is a deadly lady. She kicks ass. She is not meant as fan service. That would be Link in the bathtub. I don't have anything against fan service, but too much sucks and I'm tired of the anime big boob girl stereotype. So there won't be a lot here. I want to focus more on the plot, world building and character building. Romance will also take a backseat. There will be some pairings but they're not too big of a thing.

Medicine is still a thing. Magic healing is sometimes unavailable, so there is still a need for doctors. Doctor is used solely for those who practice medicine, while healer is the term for someone who uses magic. Medic is used for both interchangeably, as well as nurse.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm changing my update schedule. Normally I have a backlog of chapters. Right now I'm stuck on chapter 22 and have lost inspiration. I'm also in a very stressful semester of college. I'm giving you this chapter for now even though 22 is NOT done. Prepare for some angst this chapter. Also, as warning, there is a public execution scene later in the chapter. If you don't want to read that, by all means, skip it.

* * *

19

A Safe House Falls. Zora's Domain. Princess Zelda's Grief.

* * *

Princess Zelda gripped the arms of the throne tightly. She had changed into her white and pink dress and had gone into the throne room, only to hear news that infuriated her. The rebels had stolen valuable jewelry from the Lurise Auction House. Sheikah in Kakariko had also reported that Link had managed to flee.

The auction house's owner was standing below the dais, fuming. A few other nobles who had been there during the raid were behind her. Some looked angry, others looked fearful.

''So their leader was there?'' she asked the owner, not quite managing to keep the anger out of her tone.

''Yes, Princess,'' Lady Lurise confirmed.

Another noblewoman, Dame Sharon, stepped forward. ''I can confirm that as well. To think that I was so close to that dangerous man...''

The Princess stood up. ''They will not go unpunished. I will not stand for this.''

''What will you do, Princess?'' Lady Lurise asked.

Princess Zelda took a minute to let her anger fade so that she could plan logically. ''We will send them a message. If they wish to do battle, I will oblige.'' She turned to Captain Rusl. ''We know the location of a rebel safe house or two, correct?''

He nodded. ''Yes.''

She smiled coldly. ''Captain Rusl, conduct a raid on them tomorrow morning. Arrest everyone you find so we can make an example of them.''

* * *

When early morning sunlight filtered in, Link shifted in bed. He sat up, pushing the soft covers off. He slipped out of bed, getting himself dressed. He left the bedchamber and then opened the sitting room door, stepping into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Ashlyn came out of her chambers. ''Hey. Did you sleep well?''

''Yes.''

''So... What should we do?''

Before Link could answer, the door to Glurak's chambers opened. ''Good morning. Shall we go down for breakfast?''

They both nodded and followed the mage down to the first floor. Glurak entered the dining room. The servants, having anticipated their master's habits, had already prepared.

''Good morning, Young Master. Breakfast is ready.''

''Thank you,'' Glurak said. He sat down in a chair.

Ashlyn and Link sat next to him on either side. All three of them started eating the freshly baked biscuits. There were several, each with a different jam.

''Mmm. These are good,'' Ashlyn said. She looked to Link and Glurak. ''So, we're going to Zora's Domain. We have enough supplies, right?''

''I should think so. However, I am going to take the liberty of packing more,'' Glurak replied.

Link nodded. ''Good thinking.''

When they had finished eating, a kitchen girl took their plates. Glurak left the mansion briefly to arrange for supplies. After a few minutes, Ashlyn and Link went outside as well.

A stable boy had brought out their horses as well as a third for Ashlyn. Glurak walked over to them. ''Everything is ready.''

''Glurak... I don't want to take a horse from your parents,'' Ashlyn said.

''She isn't used by either of my parents. She was supposed to be for my cousin Roland, but he didn't want her. There is no problem with giving her to you,'' Glurak said.

The stable boy brought the brown mare over to her. Ashlyn mounted the horse. ''What's her name?''

''Clarion. Do you want to change it?''

Ashlyn shook her head. ''No.'' She took the reins in her hands.

Glurak climbed into Storm's saddle while Link mounted Epona. ''Let's go.''

* * *

Johann was sitting in his small office, reading a few papers. It was about six forty five in the morning. Last night the headquarters team had raided an auction house in the wealthy part of the city. In their escape, Risbon had been injured, though. He was still recovering in the Mages' safe house.

He set the paper he was reading down, grabbing another. The paper was recent, detailing Link's discovery in the castle. The Princess was under a spell. He was tempted to tell the other members of the safe house, but he wasn't supposed to.

The door was suddenly flung open. ''Johann, a bunch of soldiers are coming! Captain Rusl himself is leading them!'' Solaris said, fear coating her voice.

He stood up, almost knocking the chair over. ''Get everyone ready to evacuate!''

She nodded and ran back out. He could hear her telling the others to gather their things. He quickly grabbed all the papers off his desk, throwing them into the fireplace. The soldiers could not get the information on them. He went through the desk drawers, tossing more papers into the fire.

When every last document had been burned, Johann ran out of the office and to his room. He grabbed his sword belt and put it on hurriedly, grabbing other necessities and putting them into a bag. He slung it over his shoulder and left the room.

The rest of the safe house members had gathered their things quickly and were exiting the building. Johann followed them outside. They would head to the Ironsmith safe house for shelter. Once they regrouped, they'd make a new safe house.

Then he saw the soldiers marching down the street, led by a dirty blond man wearing armor and a cape. ''Split up, go!'' he shouted.

His team members started running towards different streets and alleyways, attempting to confuse the approaching soldiers. They would all meet up later.

''Johann, the streets are all blocked off! They knew we would try to run! It's an ambush!'' Richard, the second in command, called.

Horror replaced any feeling Johann had, turning his veins to ice. ''Dear Goddesses...'' he uttered. Swallowing, he drew his weapon. ''We'll have to fight! They won't get us without one!''

''You got that right!'' The rest of the Southgate safe house team drew their weapons, ready to stand against the oncoming company of soldiers. They formed two lines, blocking the east and west, where the most soldiers were. The once peaceful early morning calm was shattered by the sounds of battle cries and screams that filled the street as the Resistance members fought for their lives.

Richard swung his axe, blocking a spear thrust his way. Solaris nocked an arrow and fired her bow, shooting a soldier in the collarbone. Carter lashed out with his metal staff, backed up by Nene and Ravis. Lampert charged at a soldier.

Johann disarmed a soldier and kicked the man's sword away. Then he turned to parry another man's strike. As he fought, he noticed that none of the man's attacks were meant to kill. He glanced around, seeing the same with the other soldiers.

As he was fighting yet another soldier, he heard someone scream. A soldier had disarmed Nene and was trying to put her in shackles. Ravis was attempting to stop the man, all while Nene struggled vainly. A second soldier engaged Ravis, distracting him as Nene was chained and hauled off.

''Oh Goddesses. Johann, they... They want us alive. You know what that means,'' Richard said fearfully.

It certainly wasn't a good thing. Johann took a breath. ''We need to get out of here, no matter what! Break through!''

His teammates tried, but they were getting overwhelmed. Carter was dragged off by two soldiers. Solaris shot more soldiers, killing some of them. Richard stayed by Johann, backing him up. Ravis fought ferociously, enraged at the loss of Nene. Lampert battled two soldiers at once.

Johann heard a terrified voice rising above the sounds of battle. Beppo, an orphaned boy who had joined them a while ago, was being cornered by a soldier. He ran towards them without any further thought; they couldn't take the kid. He wasn't fast enough.

Beppo screamed as he was taken away. Johann tried to go after them, but he lost sight of them in the chaos. He turned back to the battle at hand, determined not to let anyone else be taken. He fought with increased vigor.

Other members were arrested and hauled off. Soon only a few of them were left. Johann came to the sick realization that they were fighting in vain. Lampert was captured, finally overwhelmed by the numbers. Ravis was taken down by four soldiers and arrested. Richard was dragged off, trying to break free and rejoin Johann's side.

Johann noticed that Captain Rusl, who he hadn't seen for most of the battle, was approaching. He bit his lip and turned to Solaris. ''I see an opening. Run.''

''But you... You should flee! You're the head of the safe house!''

''There is no Southgate safe house anymore. Run, dammit! I'll hold them off as long as I can!'' He turned to face the Captain.

Solaris shot one more soldier. ''Johann.''

''Solaris, we've fallen. Run, dammit! Someone needs to survive and I want that to be you! Run! That's an order. My last order, so obey!''

The orange haired girl nodded and took off for the opening, tears falling as she ran. A few more soldiers were felled by her bow.

Johann held his sword at the ready as he was surrounded. He tried to keep his hands from shaking. There was no point in fighting. The outcome would be the same. He dropped his weapon.

Captain Rusl stepped closer. ''In the name of the Princess, I arrest you for treason.''

* * *

Solaris ran through the city streets until she came to the Mages' safe house. She flung the door open and ran to the northern room. She bent down to the panel and pounded on it.

''Let me in, I'm Resistance!'' she cried out.

After a moment, the panel slid open. She went downstairs and it closed again behind her. Kunine was standing in the hall. ''What happened?'' the mage asked, seeing the tears on her face and the disheveled state of her clothes.

''I... I need to see the leader. It's urgent!''

Kunine nodded and walked to the medical room. She opened the door and stuck her head in. ''There's someone to see the boss.'' Then she turned back to Solaris. ''Go in.''

Solaris walked in, approaching Risbon's bed. He looked at her kindly. ''What is it?''

''...The Southgate safe house has fallen. We were ambushed by...a large force of...soldiers. They were lead by Captain Rusl...'' She took a pause, shaking. ''Everyone has been captured! I'm the only one left!''

There was a shocked silence...and then the others reacted. Lux gasped. Tancred clenched his fists. Yost grasped a curtain. Nettie cried out. And Risbon turned pale.

''Oh Goddesses...'' the Resistance leader's voice was horrified, soft and pained.

Solaris broke down into sobs. Nettie walked over and pulled her to one of the beds. ''Sit down. You're in shock. Shhh...''

''They'll probably execute them all today. We need to move,'' Risbon said.

Doctor Petra shook her head. ''Not you.''

''...Damn. Lux, Tancred, Yost... Gather as many people as you can on short notice and go. Try your best...''

* * *

Johann looked straight ahead. Princess Zelda stood in front of the dais, surveying them. They had been made to stand in a line, shackles around their wrists. _This isn't her fault... She's a victim here. Whoever put the spell on her is our true enemy..._ But that didn't stop him from being afraid.

She walked forward to get a closer look, stopping in front of each person. Some of his comrades were shaking, others held their heads up defiantly. The Princess stopped in front of Beppo, who was crying.

''You're a child. How old are you?'' she asked, voice mostly flat but with a hint of softness.

''...F-Fourteen...''

Princess Zelda shook her head. ''Much too young.'' She turned to a guard. ''Take him to the dungeon, please.''

The guard took ahold of Beppo and escorted the crying boy out of the throne room.

''Well, at least you're moral enough to spare a kid,'' Ravis said.

''Do you think me a childslayer?'' Princess Zelda asked. ''I certainly do not approve of executing children. There is a law to that effect that's been in place since Hyrule was founded.''

Nene bit her lip. ''Ravis, shush.'' Her voice was full of fear.

Princess Zelda scanned them. ''Which one of you is the head of the safe house?''

''I am,'' Johann said.

She walked towards him. He could hear the clicking of her shoes. Such a normal sound, but it filled him with fear at the moment. ''Your name?''

He swallowed. ''Johann.''

''Hmm. Well, I suppose there is a use for you.''

''If it's information you want, my answer is no.''

She looked directly at him and he had to force himself not to look away. ''If I want information, I have easier ways of getting it. Keeping you alive does have its merits, however... It sends a message.''

He flinched. The rest of his comrades were going to die, he knew it. That was the main message to the Resistance and the citizenry. Leaving him alive was just another show of power.

''...Thank you...'' he said. A part of him had wanted to say nothing or something defiant, but the sentiment had slipped out. He didn't want to die and so a sense of gratitude, as much as he didn't want to admit it, had welled up.

''Take them away. Make the necessary preparations.''

* * *

Link, Ashlyn and Glurak had been riding at a trot for most of the morning. Eventually they came to the Zora River. A beautiful, winding river fueled by the Zora's Fountain, it connected to streams that fed Castle Town's moat. They led their horses along the river bank, enjoying the scenery.

''So what do we know about the Zora people? We don't want to offend anyone,'' Ashlyn said.

Glurak nodded. ''Quite. The Zora species is split into two groups, the peaceful Sea Zoras and the more hostile River Zoras. Thankfully, we'll be seeing the Sea people. They have been allies with our Royal Family for a long time.''

''Why are they called Sea Zoras when they still live in a _river_?'' Ashlyn asked.

''A mistake made centuries ago. Zoras don't just live in Hyrule; other countries with access to the ocean named them, and we copied it. Here, they prefer to be called Fountain Zoras, actually.''

Link glanced back. ''We'll be able to meet their ruler, then?''

''I should think so,'' Glurak responded.

They reached a higher area where a waterfall was crashing down nearby. A path led behind it. Link dismounted his mare and took her into a nearby cave. Ashlyn and Glurak followed suit.

Link walked behind the waterfall. His friends went after him, the three of them entering Zora's Domain. Pools of clear water were below them, filled by a waterfall. A smooth rock path led around the place. Zoras swam about the pools skillfully. They looked almost human, but with clear aquatic features such as fins. Most were blue or gray, but others were red, brown or pale green. Some wore clothes; graceful, flowing garments.

''Oh, hello,'' a blue male Zora said, noticing them. ''Welcome.''

''Thank you. Could we speak to your ruler?'' Link asked.

The Zora climbed out of the pool. ''Yes. Come this way.''

They followed him along the path, passing areas that looked to be dwellings. Zora's Domain had a laid back and peaceful air. At some point, they passed a few stores. The path wound up to another pool.

''Here's the throne room.''

The throne room's pool fed the waterfall. The throne was actually a ledge with water running over it, fed by the Zora's Fountain. Sitting on it was a tall blue-silver male Zora wearing a foam colored robe and a crown. Link knelt before the King, followed by Ashlyn and Glurak. The Zora gestured for them to stand after a brief moment.

''Welcome. It's nice to have visitors, especially a Link.'' The King sighed, fingering his robe. ''Although, with the state of things, I'm assuming you're not here for relaxation.''

Link shook his head. ''You're right about that, Your Majesty. We need the key for the Temple of Time.''

''Of course. It's in a shrine nearby. I'll have someone take you to it.'' He suddenly looked appalled. ''Oh, where are my manners? I'm Cress De Bon. Everyone just calls me King Zora XVII, though.''

Glurak looked thoughtful. ''It is a tradition, isn't it? Calling every male ruler Zora?''

King Cress nodded. ''Yes. I actually became King a few years ago after my mother, Queen Ruto, died from illness. She would still be alive today if not for that; we Zoras can live for a long time.''

''She knew my ancestor,'' Link said.

The Zora monarch nodded. ''She did indeed. I was told stories of the Hero of Time, sitting on her lap.''

Ashlyn grinned a bit. ''Heh.''

The King shrugged. ''But you need to get to the Sapphire Shrine. Letula!'' he called.

A pale lilac female Zora wearing a silver dress emerged from a doorway. ''Yes, father?''

''I need you to take our guests to the Sapphire Shrine, please.''

She nodded and beckoned for them to come with her. The King got up, allowing access to the entryway to the Fountain. They followed the Zora Princess.

* * *

Everything had been prepared. The city square was full of people nervously awaiting the executions. Soldiers lined the exits, preventing any of the condemned rebels from attempting escape. It also prevented anyone from mounting a rescue.

Princess Zelda had decided to come. She had never attended before, but since a safe house had been brought down, she found it necessary. A platform had been set up for her. She stood from the chair, looking out at the citizens. A hush fell over the square. They were surprised to see her.

''My people. Standing here before you are dangerous criminals. People who have not only stolen and vandalized...they have attacked our military staff and planted seeds of chaos in this city!''

She turned her gaze to the line of condemned rebels. Richard was first in the line. ''Bring him forward,'' she ordered.

Richard was hauled onto the scaffold, forced to stand on the trapdoor as they placed the noose around his neck. He gazed out at the crowd defiantly.

Princess Zelda swallowed. _What am I doing?_ The thought entered her head and she paused. _These men and women...are innocent._ She kept still. ''Read the charges,'' she finally said.

The herald nodded. ''Richard Selind, for the crimes of treason, vandalism, theft of government property, assault, obstruction of justice and general lawlessness, you have been sentenced to be hanged. May the Goddesses and all the deities have mercy on your soul.''

 _You can't do this. These people are innocent! Stop. I need to stop. I want to stop!_ The thoughts swirled around in her head. She took a breath, about ready to issue a pardon. But something stopped her and she knew what it was. ''Executioner, you may proceed,'' fell from her lips, despite her internal protests.

The man gave a curt nod and pulled the lever. Richard fell through. There was the sickening crack of his neck breaking. The Princess flinched. A soldier took down Richard's limp body and placed it on a cart.

Nene was hauled up next. The short haired woman was trembling. ''Nene Belet, for the crimes of treason, vandalism, theft of government property, assault and resisting arrest, you have been sentenced to be hanged. May the Goddesses and all the deities have mercy on your soul.''

Princess Zelda clenched her fists. Again, the words ''executioner, you may proceed'' were forced from her lips. Nene was too light and dangled from the rope for several minutes before she suffocated to death. The Princess bit her lip, sickened with herself.

For every other rebel, she gave the go ahead to the hangman. Barely anyone noticed that her fingernails were digging into her palms through her gloves. Each time the lever was pulled, her face became more strained. Internally she was screaming. Her very being was crying out.

The last person died and was placed on the cart. _It_ came over her again and she stepped forward. ''Justice is done,'' she announced in a monotone. The cart was driven away. She watched it go hollowly. Those brave men and women would never know that she had never wished for their deaths.

''Your Royal Highness, would you like to return to the castle?'' The voice of one of her soldiers broke her out of her thoughts.

She nodded. ''Yes.'' She walked down from the platform, almost hurrying. She got into her carriage and shut the door herself.

When the carriage arrived back at the castle courtyard a few minutes later, she opened the door and stepped down without waiting for anyone to help her. Ignoring everything else, she hurried across the courtyard and into the castle.

She went into one of the lifts and yanked the lever up. When the lift reached the twelfth floor, she returned the lever to its original position. Exiting, she rushed down the marble halls, paying no attention to the Royal Guardsmen saluting her. All she could focus on was the clacking of her heels on the floor and her heavy breaths.

When she reached her chambers, she threw one of the doors open and went inside the sitting room. She dismissed her maids and ran into her bedchamber, shutting the doors. Trembling, she sank to the floor, her dress billowing out around her.

Some of her hair came over her shoulders. Where she was, she could still see into her mirror. As she watched, some of her roots turned back to their normal color. The spell was wearing off again. But that gave her no joy. Soon her body would be taken control of and she would be forced to go up to the roof, where it would be put on her yet again.

Thinking of the people who had died, she bowed her head. There was nothing else she could do for them except pray for their souls and mourn. Mourn the loss of innocent lives, the lives of her people. Mourn all of Hyrule.

* * *

So. I did want to demonstrate that Princess is Zelda is fully aware of what she's doing while under the spell. She is a prisoner of her own mind and body, all because of the spell. Her real self/conscience/whatever is still there. It gets stronger as the spell wears off. She knows everything that's going on and hates every minute of it. It's tormenting her. When I came up with this concept for the story, I didn't want her to come off as evil, obviously. She's a victim...that makes victims out of others unwillingly. I also wanted to explore what's going on in her head as all this is happening. Causing pain to her people and nation causes her emotional pain. She really wants to be freed.

The Resistance members introduced here were supposed to get more characterization, but I was feeling rushed and didn't want more filler. Ravis is a tough guy (fiery redhead) and is a couple with Nene. Carter is the healer and I based him off of a warrior monk, since he has a staff. Lampert dual wields swords. Richard is Johann's second in command. Solaris has feelings for Johann (and maybe he returns them~). I may write a short story about the Southgate safe house to include their stories. I feel bad that they're more like NPCs that just died for plot reasons...

Next chapter will cover the Sapphire Shrine and what's going on in the Resistance in the aftermath of this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next one. I'll post 21 tomorrow. After that... Well, I won't be on for a while. Anyway, Link and friends take on the next key shrine. Take time to read the author's note at the bottom, it has bits on world building.

* * *

20

The Sapphire Shrine. Key Guardian Sapphrchine. Unexpected Ambush.

* * *

Princess Letula walked around to the lower part of the ledge and stepped up. Link and Ashlyn did the same, the cool water only a few inches deep. Glurak lifted his robes up before following them down the short path.

Zora's Fountain was filled with clear water. A giant whale-like creature was swimming in it. Paths led off on either side. There were a few caves dotting the far cliff.

''That's Lord Jabu-Jabu, our patron deity. He's very kind and loves visitors,'' Princess Letula said, waving at the enormous being. Jabu-Jabu inclined its great head to her.

Besides Din, Nayru, Farore, Hylia, Ethsis and Sazhmet, there were other gods and goddesses. Several races also worshipped a local guardian. Link knew that the Kokiri, forest spirits in the form of children, worshipped the Great Deku Tree, who protected the forest. Zoras also worshipped water spirits. He wasn't completely sure if any of them were actual gods, though. Of course, he planned on being respectful in case they were.

They walked along the path on the right side, eventually coming to a cave, one that had been made. The entrance was flanked by pillars. The inside was lit by torches.

''Here it is. Don't worry, you won't get too wet. There is water in there, but it's not very deep. The most you'll get wet is your feet, so if you'd like, you can remove your boots. They're wet anyway.''

Link took Princess Letula's suggestion and took his boots off. Ashlyn and Glurak followed suit.

''Good luck. I'll wait for you out here,'' the Zora Princess said. ''Don't get caught off guard. The guardian, Sapphrchine, is fast.''

They entered the Sapphire Shrine.

* * *

Risbon bowed his head when he heard the news. Yost had returned and informed him that the executions had gone through.

''We weren't even able to get close. There were soldiers everywhere. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything...''

''You did what you could. If you had attempted a rescue, it would have ended badly. I don't want to lose any of you, too,'' Risbon replied.

Solaris had turned as white as a sheet. ''So Johann is...''

Lux shook his head. ''No. We did not see him there.''

''He's still alive?''

''I assume so,'' Lux answered.

Solaris shifted. ''What about Beppo? He's fourteen...''

Tancred answered her question. ''No. Didn't see any children up on the scaffold, thank the Goddesses.''

Yost sat down next to his brother. ''There is something interesting to report. Princess Zelda herself was there.''

Risbon looked up. ''She was?''

''Yes. There were guards surrounding the platform where she was. But it was definitely her. She looked a bit uncomfortable.''

''Hmm.''

Yost looked around. ''Since Johann and Beppo weren't there, the Princess must have them.''

''That seems to be the case,'' Risbon said. ''It is better than them being dead. Perhaps a bit of Princess Zelda's true self remains...''

Yost nodded. ''I noticed she looked distraught at the executions. She did say that justice was done, but it sounded like she was reading it off a script. She didn't sound like she meant it.''

''It is quite possible. After all, the spell does suppress the person's normal thoughts, but they can come back. Strong enough distress can cause the spell to wear off sooner than it is supposed to,'' Lux informed them.

Risbon turned to the mage. ''That is helpful information. Good work.''

''Thank you. The spell is fairly complex. Whoever is casting it on the Princess must be very skilled at magic.''

Tancred shifted. ''What should we do now?''

Risbon ran a hand through his hair. ''We should go back to headquarters soon. I'm sure Malon is worried. Solaris, would like to come with us?''

The orange haired girl nodded. ''Yes.''

''We'll move out once things calm down.''

* * *

A cloaked figure stood on the roof of Hyrule Castle. Something was amiss. He spread out his senses, locking onto Princess Zelda's magical signature. ''The spell has worn off already? It's only been a day. She still has fight in her yet?''

A thought occurred to the figure. ''Hmm. Perhaps it was the executions. Such stress could have easily had an effect. Or perhaps it is her will. No matter, she'll not slip away.''

Someone came up the stairs. Another cloaked figure. ''Master. Link went to Death Mountain and he is now at Zora's Domain.''

''Strange. What would he be doing there? I suppose the spell wearing off has been a good thing. I'll have a look in the Princess's mind.''

He located the Princess's magical signature again, still ever so slightly tainted by his dark magic. He seized control of her body, a decent feat from where he was, and directed her up.

A few minutes later, she walked up the stairs. Her hair was regaining its color. Her eyes had already gone back. They almost seemed to be lit with blue fire as she glared at him. He kept his magical control of her, preventing her from moving.

''Now then. Let's see if the information I need is in your head.'' He walked up to her, looking into her mind with his magic. She tensed, trying to block access. He scanned around, jumbles of her memories and thoughts coming at him. Looking into a person's mind was not as easy as it seemed.

After a moment, he found what he was looking for. ''Ah. I see. He wants the holy sword.'' He turned to the other cloaked person. ''He _must_ not get that sword. I will make you strong.'' He pulled out something metal.

When the ritual had been done, he nodded, satisfied. ''Go and stop him.''

''Of course, Master.'' The other person left, teleporting.

The figure turned back to Princess Zelda. ''And I suppose it's time to put you back under.''

* * *

The floor of the hall was rough stone. From up ahead, they could hear the sound of water. The hall opened up into a room. It was well lit by shafts of light coming in from holes carved into the entrance wall. The floor had shifted from the rough stone to gray-blue tile. Water came in from small holes, collecting in shallow grooves and then flowing out.

There was only one doorway leading further in, situated to the north. Link walked through the very shallow water towards it. Glurak, still holding up his robes, followed. Ashlyn grinned as her bare feet went into the water.

''This feels nice.''

''Without the feeling of wet boots, yes it does,'' Glurak responded.

They left the room and went into another hallway. Water ran in two streams, one on each side of the hall. The door at the end was locked. Ashlyn looked around for a lever or switch.

''We need a key,'' Link spoke up, noticing a keyhole.

Ashlyn peered back into the room they had left. ''I'm guessing it's back in there somewhere.'' She went back in, followed by Glurak.

The mage noticed something glinting in one of the water filled grooves. He released his robes and bent down, the hem getting wet. He picked up a small, silver key. Not bothering to pick his robes back up now that the bottom was wet, he walked back into the hall and handed the key to Link.

Link inserted it into the keyhole and turned it, pulling the door open. The room beyond had ankle deep water in places. There were also several Bari, monsters similar to electric jellyfish.

''We should attack from a distance. With water around, getting shocked will be more harmful,'' Glurak suggested.

Ashlyn shrugged. ''That leaves me out. This'll be good practice for your magic, Link.''

Seeing one of the Bari approaching, sparking with electricity, Link flicked his hand. Magical energy flew out and struck the creature. After a few more hits, it fell to the floor.

Glurak aimed at some of the others, felling them easily. Ashlyn waited until one had stopped sparking and struck it with her sword. Together, they killed all of the creatures. The next door opened. Ashlyn washed her sword off in the water.

The third room branched into two paths. One to the left and one to the right. Both of them were open. Link peered into the left doorway, seeing that the hall beyond turned upwards after a bit. He checked the right side, which did the same.

''I think they both lead to the same place eventually.''

''Let's find out,'' said Ashlyn.

Link walked down the right path, his friends following a few steps back. The hall went north for a bit and then left. There was a locked door in the center. A lever was nearby. Seeing no other option, Link pulled it. The door opened.

Inside was a tiled room with a pool in the center. But it was empty. The far door was locked tightly. There were two grooved channels that led to the pool, one on the east side of the room and the other on the western side.

Ashlyn looked around. ''Odd. Shouldn't there be water in that? I think that's how we get the door open.''

''Excellent idea,'' Glurak replied.

Link spotted a chain hanging from the ceiling. He walked over and yanked on it. A hole opened by each channel and water came gushing out. The pool slowly started filling up. When it was mostly full, the door opened.

* * *

Once things had settled a bit, Risbon and the others left the Mages' safe house and made their way back to the Amalgam through back alleys and side streets. Thankfully, they didn't run into any trouble on the way.

Yost opened the door to the headquarters and ushered his brother in. The others followed, the door shutting with a bang. Malon, who had stayed to watch the Amalgam, was sitting in the main room.

''I heard what happened. Both at the auction house and today. Do you realize how worried I was?'' she asked.

Risbon smiled. ''Yes. Thank you for watching over the headquarters. Did you stay the night?''

''Yes. I'm certain my father is worried.''

''You didn't have to.''

She shrugged. ''If anything, he'll think I wanted to explore the city. I can tell him I paid to stay in one of the many inns our capital has.''

Tancred nodded. ''Good point. Sounds about right.''

Risbon turned to Solaris. ''You can have one of the empty rooms in our hall. You don't have to stay in a guest room.''

The archer nodded. ''Thank you...''

Tancred showed her what hall their rooms were in. Yost and the others took seats on the couches.

''Who's that?'' Malon asked.

''Solaris. She's from the safe house that was raided.''

Malon nodded solemnly. ''I hope she'll be all right. A lot of people she knew are...''

Tancred came back and sat next to Lux. ''We should send a message to Link and his group. They need to know what happened.''

Risbon sighed. ''And distract them from their quest?''

''They have a right to know. And Link knows what he needs to do. I don't think he'll ride all the way back here.''

Their leader nodded. ''All right.''

Lux stood. ''I can send a message to Glurak with magic.''

''Yes, that's what I thought. A rider is too much of a risk,'' said Risbon.

Tancred turned to Lux. ''Send it in about two hours. Just in case.''

''Right then.''

* * *

Link, Ashlyn and Glurak made their way through a few rooms, each filled with aquatic enemies like Bari. They came to a large room with a ledge. A staircase led down. Murals depicting running water decorated the walls. There was a gray statue in the center of the room.

''I'm assuming that's Sapphrchine. I better head down,'' Link said and started down the stairs.

As soon as he reached the bottom, a grate shot up from the floor, barring his friends from going down. The statue flashed blue, taking a step forward, eyes lit with blue energy.

Sapphrchine had a human body and a head that seemed to be a combination of an alligator and a sea serpent. There were blue and gold designs painted on it. A hinge-jointed tail whipped behind it. Unlike the previous guardian, it did have a weapon. A spear was clenched in one stone hand.

It lunged forward with a speed that surprised him. He dove out of the way, catching sight of a blue gem on its back. It swept its spear towards him and once again, he threw himself out of the way. He ran to the back of the room.

An idea came to him. He lingered near the far wall, waiting for the guardian to make a move. Sapphrchine charged at him and at the last moment, he darted to the side. The statue collided with the wall, unable to stop itself in time. Link slashed at the exposed gem, eliciting a screech from the key guardian.

Sapphrchine's tail flicked and slammed into to him, flinging him several feet. He hit the floor hard, rolling a bit before coming to a stop. Link got up, amazed that the stone tail hadn't crushed his chest. The guardian recovered and turned towards him.

He figured that it would not fall for the same trick again, so he needed to come up with something else. It rushed forward, thrusting its spear. He dodged out of the way, only to be clipped when the guardian slashed outward. Link stumbled, ducking away from the weapon narrowly, and ran back to a wall.

He took a second to glance at his arm, where the spearhead had grazed him. His white shirt had been torn a little and the cut was bleeding. Then he was out of time as the guardian charged at him. He jumped sideways, just missing impalement. He took a risk and slashed at the gem. Without even checking to see if it hit, he ran.

Sapphrchine howled and turned around, eyes glowing brighter. Instead of coming towards him, it opened its free hand, sending out a blast of water. Link dodged it, heading towards the left side of the room. The statue chased after him, sending out torrents of water. The floor was starting to get slippery.

Link wondered if perhaps that was what the guardian wanted. It swiped at him with its weapon, forcing him to run across the wet floor. It was moving quickly enough that he couldn't even get behind it, never mind that it kept up its attack. All he could do was run. He ended up near the stairs.

''It's too fast for me to get behind it!'' he shouted up to Ashlyn and Glurak as he jumped onto the stairs.

''Use magical lightning,'' Glurak replied. ''It should be fast enough if you can aim!''

Link went higher. ''Electric magic? Isn't that a bit advanced for me?''

Glurak shook his head. ''It doesn't have to be strong. Just enough to hit the gem.''

''Hmm.'' Link glanced down at the guardian, which was readying an attack. He jumped off the stairs, quickly putting distance between himself and Sapphrchine. He made a sharp gesture with his right hand, pointing at the animated statue's back. Magical electricity crackled to life and shot towards Sapphrchine.

The guardian, aware of what was happening, whirled around and darted to the side with speed that a statue shouldn't have. Link's magic hit the stairs harmlessly. He started to run, the enraged statue following. _Well, at least I can cast magical electricity..._

Sapphrchine shot out more water, letting the liquid pool on the floor as it tried to hit him. Link ran about the room, dodging the guardian's attacks and trying to get a good aim on it. Since that didn't seem likely, an idea came to him.

Link went back to the stairs and went up, waiting until Sapphrchine had closed the distance. He pointed and sent crackling magic at the water on the floor. The resulting conduction startled the guardian and caused it to fall. Link quickly attacked the gem on its back.

Getting off the stairs, he kept his distance, wondering what it would do. Sapphrchine stood up, staring at him. The guardian pointed and the last door slid open. The grate also slid back into the floor. Ashlyn and Glurak came downstairs.

Link walked into the final room. The key was almost exactly the same as the one he had: gold, a little bigger than his middle finger with a tassel attached to a small chain. The only difference was the tassel's color, which was blue. Link took it and put it in his pouch.

* * *

Princess Letula sat by the water, dipping her feet in. She heard something behind her and turned to see three people emerge from the Sapphire Shrine. The Zora royal stood up. ''You have the key?''

Link nodded. ''Yes. Thank you for your help, Princess.''

''You're very welcome.''

They returned to the throne room, where King Cress waved at them. ''I assume you were successful. You're probably heading to the forest next, right?''

''Correct, Your Majesty.''

''There is a town on the way, but if you'd like, you can stay here.''

Ashlyn spoke up. ''That is very kind of you, but we wouldn't want to impose.''

King Cress laughed. ''It's certainly no trouble. But I do understand your urgency. The day is still young, so you can easily make it to the next town. I wish you all luck.''

''Thank you,'' Glurak said.

They left Zora's Domain and retrieved their horses from the nearby cave. Epona whinnied happily upon seeing Link. He stroked her mane before mounting her. As they rode along the river, they began discussing the forest.

''Who will we need to ask to let us in the shrine?'' Ashlyn asked. ''Do the Kokiri even have a leader?''

Glurak shifted. ''They do. But I doubt they'll have the authority... The Kokiri are forest spirits that take the form of human children. While in those forms, they do not age. They also live forever if they are not killed. Since they are created by the forest guardian, the Great Deku tree, we will need to ask his permission.''

''Isn't he a god?''

Link nodded. ''I think so. He's the protector of the forest.''

''Can he die? I've heard he can.''

Glurak, ever knowledgeable, answered her question. ''Yes, he can die. But he will be revived later as a new tree. It's not complete immortality as we'd think, but he is still a god. Jabu-Jabu can do the same thing.''

They came to Hyrule Field and stopped, looking around. Stopping at the town was necessary, getting to the forest by nightfall at the current time would be impossible.

''So the town is called Oakcrest,'' Ashlyn said, looking at a map she brought.

Glurak steered his horse closer and peered at it. ''According to the map, it's only about two miles from here.''

''Hmm. Well, we'll see how accurate the map is,'' said Link.

Ashlyn gave an amused laugh. ''That we will.''

Before they could set off, there was a flash that startled their horses. A strange mist appeared. Link and his friends cautiously dismounted their steeds after calming them.

''I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere,'' a voice said.

Link unsheathed his sword at the same time Ashlyn did. Glurak held out his hands, letting magic flow to them. Out of the light mist came a person in black robes. Their hood was up.

''Who are you?''

The person came closer. ''That's not really something you need to know. I am here to kill you, after all.'' They brought up a hand and made a forceful gesture.

Link leaped out of the way as a burst of black energy came at him. The burst faded after a bit when it hit nothing. Ashlyn pointed her sword at the robed figure.

''That's dark magic,'' Glurak observed with a frown.

Dark magic was illegal in Hyrule. It did all manner of things, most of them used for ill purposes. Those who studied it were said to be corrupted by it over time. Many dark mages did disturbing things like reanimating corpses and blood rituals. There was a reason why it was illegal.

Glurak shot out fire from his hands. The dark mage made a swiping gesture, redirecting the magical flames with his own magic. Ashlyn went over to support Glurak as the two mages went at it. Flashes of red, pale green and black lit up the area.

''I don't have time for this,'' the dark mage sighed. With a swish of robes, he turned away and targeted Link.

Link avoided the bursts of dark magic and rushed up to the mage. He was rather put out that someone wanted to kill him. Though he really didn't want to, he thrust his sword forward, stabbing the dark mage in the chest.

The robed man gave a short cry, looking down. He didn't seem at all bothered. There was a hole through his clothes, and blood seemed to be coming out, but the mage didn't fall dead. ''Hmm.'' He sounded disinterested.

Link pulled the sword out, unnerved. ''What...?''

Ashlyn walked up warily, quickly slashing at the mage. Again, it didn't seem to faze him at all. ''What the hell?''

Glurak frowned. While Link and Ashlyn fought the man, who had resumed his attack, he walked towards the rocks near the river mouth. There was something he needed to check.

Ashlyn ducked away from a blast of magic, keeping her sword at the ready. ''Just who _is_ this? He should be dead!''

Link had to agree with her. He had stabbed the man directly in the heart, by all means a fatal blow. So why was he still trying to kill him?

He stabbed the man again, the force causing the mage's hood to fall, revealing his face. He shoved Link back with an unseen force. He spread his hands, gathering energy.

''Link! Here!'' Glurak reappeared, holding a metallic object. He threw it to the blond.

Link caught the object, wincing. It was a metal box. But something was off about it. Just holding it made him feel ill. The dark mage stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with what could only be described as terror. Unsure of what was going on, Link pointed his sword at the box.

''No! Don't!'' the dark mage cried out, sounding rather strained.

''What is this?'' Link asked, tempted to drop it due to the discomfort it was causing him.

Glurak walked up, staring at the box. ''That is the reason why your attacks do nothing to him. His life force is tied to it.''

''You mean his _soul_ is in there?'' Ashlyn asked.

''No. His life is bound to it. As long as it remains intact, he can not fall to any wounds. The box itself is coated with dark enchantments, giving some protection to it. This is very dark magic, requiring a ritual.''

The dark mage shifted. Glurak stared at him. ''Did you do this?''

''No, my master did. He wanted me to kill him,'' the dark mage said, pointing at Link. ''He knew you'd be a problem, so he performed the ritual on me.''

Link took a breath. ''I'm assuming your master is the one placing spells on the Princess?''

''Yes... Please don't do anything to the box! I didn't want my life force tied to the thing anyway! Surviving mortal wounds sounds great, but I have to carry it around and hope nothing happens to it.''

Ashlyn stepped forward. ''Tell us who you work for.''

''I can't do that. He'll kill me. Then again, since Link's not dead, he might do that anyway. I'd rather not go back to the castle to report to him. I wasn't actually planning on killing any of you. A few attacks here and I'd lie about your death...''

Link observed the mage. Really, he seemed to be more of a boy than an adult. He had rust red eyes and an almost delicate appearance. He seemed very fragile. Whether that was because he was sickly or because of the dark magic was unknown. His hair was black, but had patches of dark gold. Link had never seen hair like that and had no idea whether it was natural or not.

''What's your name?''

''Mazin,'' the mage replied.

''Are you Sheikah?''

Mazin shook his head. ''No. I had a Sheikah family member a few generations back. But I don't have enough now to even be considered half blood. All I have is the eye color, and it's a rusty red instead of pure.''

''We're also being chased by the Sheikah, so...'' Ashlyn said.

''I've heard.''

As they stood wondering what to do next, Glurak shifted. ''Link. Ashlyn. I've just received an urgent telepathic message from Lux.''

* * *

So a few things: The various human races of Zelda (Hylians, Sheikah, Gerudo, regular) can and do get married and have bi-racial children sometimes. It isn't illegal or anything. The races do tend to marry their own, though, so half bloods aren't super common. Not rare, but not everywhere either. Mazin doesn't count as bi-racial, since his Sheikah family member was a few generations back and he looks Hylian except for the eyes. Sometimes they're on the receiving end of racism but not often. The people of Hyrule generally don't care. The Gerudo don't really care either (if you're strong enough to live in the desert, you're cool to them).

We also finally get to see the person putting the spell on Princess Zelda (kind of). More will be revealed on him later. Stress and emotional turmoil can cause the spell to wear off faster, which happened to Zelda after she executed the members of the Southgate safe house, which obviously she didn't want to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is. After this, there probably will not be updates for a long time. Link and friends find out what happened in Castle Town and go to the next town.

* * *

21

Ill News. Ashlyn Returns to Castle Town. Oakcrest.

* * *

Link and Ashlyn turned to Glurak. ''What's going on?''

''Apparently Risbon decided to raid an auction house...and got attacked by the owner. That was last night. Today, the Southgate safe house was raided by soldiers. All but three were executed.''

Ashlyn sucked in a breath. ''Oh shit.''

''Is Risbon all right?'' Link asked.

Glurak nodded. ''Yes.''

Ashlyn shifted, looking worried. ''Is Johann...?''

''No. He, along with Beppo, are locked in the castle. Solaris got away during the attack.''

''Goddesses be praised,'' Ashlyn breathed. She seemed to think about something. ''I need to go back to the capital. If anything else happens, I need to be there.''

Link nodded. He too wished to return. But he knew he could not. ''I understand.''

''When will you leave?'' Glurak asked.

''Now.''

''Now? Will you ride at night? It's almost dusk!'' he exclaimed.

She nodded. ''Yes. This isn't something I want to wait on.''

Glurak touched her shoulder briefly. ''All right.''

She mounted Clarion. ''Good luck in the forest.'' She spurred her horse.

As she rode off, Link waved and said, ''Goddesses speed you.''

* * *

Shara had seethed when Link had managed to flee Kakariko with his allies. The other Sheikah weren't too pleased either. Some had teleported out, since the barrier hadn't blocked that. The barrier had faded in an hour, despite their efforts to get rid of it.

She'd had to remind herself to be calm. It wouldn't do for a Sheikah to lose their temper. Presently, they were discussing what should be done.

''I've heard they went to Zora's Domain,'' Cala reported.

''And where are they going from there?'' Ruhi asked.

Cala shrugged. ''Possibly Oakcrest.''

''Oakcrest? That's fairly close to the Kokiri Forest,'' Shara observed.

''They might be headed there,'' Heishi said.

Shara smiled. ''No. I'm certain they're going there. It seems like he's starting his journey. This is a Link we're talking about.''

The others nodded. With the locations the boy had already gone to, it could be easily deduced that he would go to the forest. From there, they agreed to plan an ambush.

''It's times like this when I miss Impa,'' Cala said.

''Indeed.''

Impa was the Princess's personal Sheikah bodyguard. Unfortunately, she had been detained in the dungeon. It was no secret that something was terribly wrong with the Princess. The Sheikah were not stupid. Of course they knew something was up.

But Impa had been forced into giving them a message. If they interfered with whoever was behind it all, both Impa and Princess Zelda herself would suffer for it. They certainly did not want any harm to befall the Princess or Impa. So they carried out their orders as before, as if nothing had happened.

Whoever had taken control of the Princess must have been laughing at them. Now they had to track down Link, on the Princess's orders. They had to arrest the one person who was the most qualified to help. If the boy knew what was good for him, he'd hurry up and get the holy sword.

''Goddesses damn the one doing this,'' Shara said in a heated tone.

Ruhi laughed. ''Oh, they will. After all, isn't Link on his way?''

The rest of Kakariko Village's Sheikah laughed as well. The joke was on the fiend. They knew the Hero would carry out the will of the Goddesses.

* * *

Mazin glanced up at the sky for a moment. ''I would accompany you.''

''Why?'' Glurak asked.

''I will not go back to my mentor now. He's gone much too far... I had been planning on leaving before he sent me to kill Link. I didn't like what he was doing to the Princess. And then I was told to kill someone? That was the last straw.''

Link nodded, walking towards his horse. ''Well, you can certainly come if you wish.''

''Can I have the box back?''

Glurak grabbed the box from Link. ''It'll be safer in my saddle bag.'' He placed it inside the bag. ''You can get on Storm.''

Mazin got on the stallion behind Glurak. ''We should hurry to Oakcrest.''

Link mounted Epona and nudged her, setting off at a fast trot. Glurak followed suit. They arrived just as the sun was starting to set. Link and the two mages put their hoods up.

Oakcrest was a city, but it did feel rather rustic, which was to be expected. Only the main streets were paved. Glurak led them to an inn called The Hollow Tree, which had a stable for their horses. The mage paid the stable boy extra.

They went inside the inn and headed up to the counter. ''A room for three, please,'' Glurak said.

''Will two beds be all right? One has a trundle bed underneath,'' the innkeeper, a woman who looked to be in her thirties, asked.

Glurak nodded. ''Yes. Thank you.'' He paid for the room and took the key that was handed to him.

They went upstairs and opened the door to their room. The room was decent sized. As the woman had said, there were two single beds, one with a thicker frame than the other to accommodate the trundle bed. There wasn't a privy, but there was a chamber pot behind a screen.

''Do we argue over who has to sleep in the trundle?'' Mazin asked.

Link shook his head. ''No. I don't care, as long as it has a blanket.''

The dark mage shrugged. ''I was going to take the trundle anyway.'' He pulled it out.

Link went behind the screen to change into his nightgown. After he had finished, Glurak did the same. Having no nightgown, Mazin took his robes off, revealing a plain white shirt and tan pants.

The dark mage took the trundle, Glurak took the bed, and Link went to lie down on the second bed.

* * *

Ashlyn rode on. Night had fallen and she could barely see. After another hour, she decided to stop. She needed rest and so did the horse. A ranch was nearby. She wasn't sure if it was Lon Lon; there were other ranches in Hyrule. It would be safer to sleep near a settlement to avoid being robbed.

She pulled up to a small cluster of trees and dismounted Clarion. The mare bent her head down to eat grass. Ashlyn moved close to a tree and sat down. She had ridden for hours, only stopping to rest the horse and relieve herself. Leaning against the tree, she fell asleep. Exhausted as she was, Ashlyn slept soundly through the night.

When dawn was just peeking up over the horizon, she woke and mounted her horse. She rode off at a trot, conserving Clarion's energy. When the sun had risen a bit higher, she could see that she was approaching Lon Lon Ranch. Beyond that, she could see the spires of Hyrule Castle looming over the capital.

She spurred her mount and rode at full tilt towards the city. When she was closing in on the gates, the guards brandished their weapons.

''What's your business in Castle Town this early?''

''Hey, stop!''

Ashlyn didn't bother to slow down. The two soldiers dove out of the way and into the moat to avoid the speeding horse. She directed the horse left, heading for the Amalgam. The few people about so early moved out of the street and pressed themselves against the walls of buildings.

The metallic haired girl gave an amused chuckle as a thought came to her. She was breaking yet another law; galloping a horse in a town. There wasn't anyone pursuing her yet, but she thought it prudent to get to headquarters quickly.

When she saw the Amalgam, she dismounted Clarion and put the mare in the stable. She threw the front door open and rushed inside. Risbon and Yost were seemingly the only ones awake.

''Ashlyn?''

She sat down on a couch, breathing heavily. ''I heard what happened. I had to come back.''

Risbon was touched by her loyalty. As one of the first recruits of the Resistance, she was very committed. ''Thank you.''

''How many keys did Link get so far?'' Yost asked.

''Two. We were heading for the forest when we got your message.''

Risbon nodded. ''Good.''

Ashlyn suddenly smirked. ''So I heard you got your arse kicked by someone...''

''Lady Lurise. I underestimated her. She is a very skilled mage and knife thrower.''

She shrugged. ''Happens to all of us.''

Yost laughed. ''That it does. Honestly, I found the battle quite refreshing. Well, except the part where she blasted a hole in my brother's shoulder.''

Ashlyn winced. ''Damn. Did you get it fixed, boss?''

''Yes,'' Risbon replied.

''Good.'' She grinned. ''I made a great entrance into out fair city this morning.''

''Oh?''

''I was galloping at full tilt. The guards at the gate had to jump in the moat.''

Risbon and Yost laughed. ''Hah! Although they might have recognized you and reported it,'' they both said.

Ashlyn nodded. ''They probably did recognize me. Eh, I'm already a rebel.''

''True. I don't suppose speeding through town makes much of a difference,'' Yost said.

* * *

At around seven thirty in the morning, Princess Zelda went into the throne room. A soldier entered the room before she could sit down.

''Your Royal Highness, Ashlyn Hayward has returned to Castle Town.''

''Is Link with her?'' she questioned.

The man shook his head. ''No. She came alone.''

''I see. You may tell the soldiers to keep watch for her. Dismissed.''

After the man left, she issued a summons for Kellen Hayward. The brown haired soldier entered and saluted. ''Princess.''

He was a very good soldier, very close to a promotion to Lieutenant. She had thought about making him a Knight of Hyrule or a Royal Guardsman one day.

''Have you heard the news? Your daughter is back in the city,'' she said.

''Yes, I've heard.''

She started to gauge his thoughts; knowing he wanted to be the one to catch the girl. ''If you patrol like you usually do, I'm sure you will find her eventually.''

''Indeed.'' He shifted. ''Your Royal Highness...''

She knew what was on his mind. ''Do not worry. She is underage. There will be no execution.''

Kellen saluted. ''My thanks. By your leave, Princess.'' He exited the throne room.

* * *

When Lux and Nettie woke up, they entered the main room. The blond's gaze landed on Ashlyn.

''Ah, you are here,'' Lux said.

''Hey bookworm.''

Lux sighed. ''Please stop calling me that.''

Risbon walked up to them. ''Ashlyn, this is Nettie, our healer.''

Ashlyn shook the brunette woman's hand. ''Nice to meet you. Isn't your job a healer too?''

''Yes,'' Nettie replied. ''And as such, I have a medic's oath not to harm anyone. So I won't be doing any fighting.''

''Medics are strong too. You see injuries all the time, have to keep a happy face on, and try your hardest to save lives. I admire the fortitude people like you have,'' Ashlyn said warmly.

Nettie smiled. ''Thank you.'' She sat down on a couch.

Everyone exchanged tales of what had happened. After a bit, they heard footsteps and turned to see Solaris enter from the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Ashlyn stood up and hugged the archer. ''I'm so sorry. They were good people,'' she said, voice wavering with emotion.

''Yes. I will fight on for them.''

''Johann and Beppo are going to be fine.'' Ashlyn knew that Solaris had romantic feelings for Johann, but wasn't sure if he returned them.

The archer nodded in agreement. ''Johann is resourceful.''

''It isn't Princess Zelda's fault,'' Ashlyn said. She thought Solaris deserved to know the truth.

''I know. Risbon told me what's going on,'' Solaris replied. ''I can't imagine how the Princess is feeling, being forced to turn against her own people while her father suffers, probably because of the person behind it all.''

Ashlyn sighed. ''It can't feel good.''

The front door opened and Malon walked inside. ''Hello everyone. Ashlyn, you're back!''

''Hello. How's your spear training going?'' Ashlyn asked.

''Good so far. I'm getting better!'' Malon replied brightly.

Yost smiled. ''She is indeed.''

* * *

Link rolled over in bed. It was morning, he knew. What exact hour, he wasn't sure. He sat up. Glurak was already awake and fully dressed. Mazin was still sleeping in the trundle bed.

''What time is it?''

''After seven,'' Glurak replied quietly.

Well, it wasn't late. Link was rather amused that he had slept in a bit. He was usually up at dawn or so. He grabbed his clothes and went behind the screen to change and use the chamber pot.

After he was done, Link came back out. Mazin sat up in bed, looking around sleepily. ''Good morning,'' he said.

''Good morning to you as well,'' Link and Glurak responded.

The dark mage grabbed his robes and put them back on over his shirt and pants. He slid into his boots. ''Breakfast?''

''Yes,'' Link replied, ''Let's head down.''

They left their room and went to the staircase, going down into the main room of the inn. Breakfast was being served at the tables. They sat down and helped themselves, having paid for food along with the room.

''So I hear you're looking for something in the forest,'' Mazin said, keeping his voice low.

Glurak nodded. ''Yes. The key to open the door to the Master Sword shrine.''

''Ah. My mentor said something about Link seeking the holy sword. That's why he sent me. He didn't want you to get it.''

''All the more reason to,'' Link said.

Mazin poked at his food. ''You'll probably have to do something to get this key.''

Link smiled a bit. ''If it's anything like the previous two, yes. We'll have to venture into a shrine where it's kept.''

* * *

Johann shifted, mumbling something incoherent as he woke up. He flung the blanket off and sat up. The sight of the hallway through the bars greeted him.

Yesterday, he and the others had been led down to the castle dungeons and imprisoned. They had taken the others away at noon to be hanged, while leaving him and Beppo. The kid had cried for a while, scared. Johann himself had cried a bit and prayed for his comrades' souls.

The dungeon wasn't too bad. None of the guards had bothered them. Beppo was in the next cell over, still sleeping, judging by the lack of crying. He got up from the cot and went to heed the call of nature.

When he was finished, he glanced into the hall. There was nothing. No guards had come by to his knowledge. Of course, he had been asleep. He heard someone moving. Beppo had awakened.

''J-Johann?'' The fourteen-year-old's voice trembled.

''Yes?'' he replied.

There was a pause. ''Everyone else is in heaven, right?''

Johann sucked in a breath. ''Yes.''

''Good. They...were all really nice.''

According to legend, there were several layers to heaven. Most were where the good, devout people went after death. The Sacred Realm was where the Triforce was kept. The Goddesses and deities dwelled in their own layer, supposedly.

''...Yeah.''

On the other side of the wall, Beppo shifted. ''I'm hungry.''

Johann almost laughed. ''I'm sure that will be fixed soon. They didn't let us go hungry yesterday.''

''...I'm glad you're still here.''

He swallowed. ''Me too.''

* * *

After they ate, Link and Glurak went to fetch their horses from the inn's stable. Mazin trailed behind them, looking around at the other buildings. It was a calm morning. People were walking about shopping.

Glurak handed the stable boy twenty rupees even though he had paid the young worker extra yesterday. He and Link led their horses out of the stalls. The mounts had already been saddled by the stable hands.

Link lifted himself into Epona's saddle, petting her head. Glurak and Mazin got up onto Storm's back. They both nudged the horses and headed out onto the main street. It wasn't too crowded and they easily melded into the flow. They rode carefully until they came to the end of the city's limit.

Link allowed Epona to speed up a bit. They could see the tree line of the Kokiri Forest ahead, though it would take about an hour or so to get there. They enjoyed the quiet, watching the grass move slightly in the soft breeze. It was a nice day out; the sun was shining but it wasn't too warm.

An hour later, they came to the tree line. The tree leaves were a beautiful shade of green, so vibrant and full of life. They could hear birds and other animals.

''Well, here we are. Kokiri Forest.''

''Such lush trees. Nature is a wonderful thing,'' Glurak commented.

Behind him, Mazin stared at the trees. ''Shall we go in?''

They entered the brilliantly green forest, riding under the eaves of the trees.

* * *

This chapter is a bit shorter than my recent ones, but oh well. Next chapter will cover Kokiri Forest and some other stuff. As a funny little note, you really weren't supposed to ride a horse fast in a town or other populated areas in the middle ages. They didn't want you running people over, of course. So yes, there WERE speed limits back then! The charges upon arrest would be similar to speeding/reckless driving today. You also weren't supposed to ride a horse or drive a carriage while drunk. Anti-drunk driving laws have been around longer than you'd think.

Soon there will be a confrontation between Ashlyn and her father. I've been waiting a long time for that~


End file.
